Live or Let Die
by angelalexandra
Summary: It's been five years and Blaine is an FBI agent with his own team in New York City. When a new case is brought to him and his team it proves to bring danger, fear, secrets, and people once thought to be lost forever. Will Blaine be able to overcome his actions and regrets from the past to save someone dear or will he live with his mistakes and let them die before their time? R/R
1. Memories and Heartache

**Hi Everyone :)**_  
_

**This is my first Glee Story so I would love to hear from all of you in reviews! This story is completely about Klaine!  
**

**I hope that you all enjoy this story and if everyone likes this chapter, then I will continue :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved. I also do NOT own the story picture.  
**

* * *

_His tanned fingers grazed over the pale skin of his arms as they laid next to each other. It was such soft skin that looked porcelain, like he was so fragile that he could break at any moment. It was their anniversary and they had finally made it to New York. Blaine's fingers slowly ran up and down Kurt's arm as Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes that were focused and the movements of his hand on Kurt's skin. Kurt just loved how Blaine's eyes were a beautiful honey colour that made him melt every time he looked into them. Blaine just loved how soft Kurt's skin felt against his fingers. Oh how he missed just sitting and admiring Kurt, and after a year apart he can finally stop waiting._

"_I can't believe you're finally here in New York" Kurt said dreamily._

"_Me neither" Blaine agreed not taking his eyes off Kurt's skin. "You have no idea how much I missed you."_

"_Now you don't have to worry about that."_

_The two laid there in comfortable silence._

"_Blaine" Kurt said softly, gaining Blaine's attention. "Promise me that we will never leave each other again. I can't handle being apart from you again."_

"_I promise, Kurt. You will never have to worry about that. I am not going anywhere."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise"_

"_I love you, Blaine"_

"_I love you too, Kurt"_

* * *

"Blaine…Blaine…..Blaine!"

Blaine Anderson woke up, after falling asleep on a seat in a stake out van, to find his friend Wes Montgomery looking at him. Wes looked at his dear friend with concern clearly written in his eyes. Blaine, Wes and he rest of the team had been staking out a warehouse for illegal weapons dealers and today was the hand off and they were ready to intercept. Ever since moving out to New York, Blaine had not only learnt that the music dream was just a hobby, Blaine had promised to never leave Kurt again, and a music career would cause the couple to be apart for months on end, and he would rather have Kurt more than a music career.

Blaine had also realised that he wanted to help people. It was the music and performing that made Blaine love music it was seeing the smiles on people's faces and helping them to cheer up and love life. If he didn't have a music career than helping people was perfect. Blaine did not like the idea of cutting people open so a career in medicine was out. He hated sitting in front of a computer all day so all government and mental health was also ruled out. At the end of the day, Blaine wanted to be a police officer. He loved the idea of saving people on a daily basis and he could be out in the field instead of being a counsellor where he had to listen to people rattle on about how they hate their spouse.

So Blaine joined the Police Academy. Now ten years after moving out here is has saved countless lives and he is now in charge of his own team, his high school warbler friends. They too shared Blaine's dream of helping people and when they heard that Blaine was joining the police academy in New York, they too joined and now they are one of the best teams in New York City.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked concerned.

Blaine could feel the wet tears forming in his eyes already. This couldn't happen, not now, and most certainly not ever in front of Wes, or anybody for that matter.

"Yeah" Blaine answered, pulling himself together and putting his brave face on. "I'm okay."

Five years ago, Blaine all of a sudden had put on a brave face to hide his emotions whenever he was around people, whether it was family or friends. He refused to let anyone see him be happy, angry, and especially sad. Whenever one of his team mates would bring it up with him, he would just change the subject or dismiss them. No one had ever gotten Blaine to talk about what happened five years ago but all they knew, or guessed, was that it had something to do with Kurt. Blaine never spoke about himself outside of work. He had put on the act since that fateful day when he learnt that if you let your emotions control you, you would be killed. He had been a complete emotional wreck all those years ago during a mission. He let his emotions get the best of him and he failed to notice that he was heading into a trap. He walked in a house and there was a gunman waiting for him. If it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian had a clear shot through the window, stationed with his sniper, Blaine would have been dead. After that, Blaine put the mask on, protecting himself and keeping everyone out. His friends had gotten so used to the 'emotionless' Blaine that when he was not around, they said that he was like a robot or android.

Wes on the other hand was the only one out of the team that had more of an idea of what happened in Blaine's past. Five years ago, Blaine had showed up in the middle of the night, during a storm, at Wes' house. Blaine had looked like he had been crying and he had a few bags with him. Wes could already tell what had happened; he and Kurt had broken up. Blaine just cried in his best friend's arms. For a week Wes had let Blaine stay with him until he could find another apartment. Throughout the entire time, Blaine never spoke once about Kurt; or about anything for that matter. He had become completely closed off and would only talk to Wes when it was about a new case that they were working on. To this day Blaine has never told Wes about what actually happened.

"Are you sure, because you were mumbling in your sleep"

"What was I mumbling?"

"Something about never leaving…"

Blaine looked at his hands sitting his is lap.

"You also just kept repeating, 'I love you', over and over again."

Blaine remained quiet and did not respond to Wes.

"You were dreaming about Kurt again, weren't you?" Wes asked sincerely.

"No" Blaine lied.

"You were" Wes defended. "You had that smile on your face, the one you used to wear whenever Kurt was around."

"Wes, please just leave it."

"No, I will not leave it. Don't push me away, Blaine. You've been doing this to me for years and I just want to know if you're okay. I want to help you."

"Wes!" Blaine snapped. "It was nothing. Just leave it."

Wes went quiet after Blaine's outburst.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said softly. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just been a rough time with the late night stake outs."

By rough time Blaine meant that it had been a rough couple of years.

"Now come on we've got a job to do" he added.

"Okay" Wes replied still unsure.

"Blaine, we have a visual" a voice came through a walkie-talkie.

"Copy that, Jeff" Blaine replied through the device. "All units prepare for infiltration."

It was go time. Blaine and Wes stood in their van minding Wes' technical equipment. Wes was the team's technical specialist and second in command. He could hack into any computer or other electronic device in under a minute. Blaine and Wes pulled out their guns and placed them in their holsters before putting on their bullet proof vests. When they were ready, Blaine and Wes and a few police officers exited the van and made their way to the side of the warehouse. The boys went up to the front door and lent against the wall, keeping out of sight.

"Alpha team is on standby" Blaine said through his walkie-talkie attached to his vest. "Beta team, what is your status?"

"Beta team on standby at the back door" David's voice replied through Blaine's walkie-talkie.

David and Nick and another handful of police officers made up the Beta team. Nick was the team's combat expert. He was always in the gym training and could defeat a guy twice his size without breaking a sweat. David, on the other hand, was not only a field agent but was also the team's forensic scientist. Anything found at a crime scene David would take to the other scientists at the labs to help analyse.

"Zeta team" Blaine said. "Report"

"We still have a visual" Jeff replied.

"What is your position?"

"We are on the roof beams, Fearless" Sebastian answered.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian. Ever since he had put his mask on, he had never shown any emotion and thus Sebastian called him fearless. Jeff was the team's infiltrator. He had an act for snooping, stealth and sneaking into places without being seen. So naturally he was assigned as watch out in the missions. Sebastian was the weapons specialist. He could use any type of gun from any distance. Sometimes the guy would fire without even having to look, but his favourite weapon was a sniper rifle. You would always see Sebastian situated someplace high with his sniper rifle on target, patiently waiting. This left Blaine as the team leader of the group, and he was good at it. He would always keep a level head in any crisis and knew just what to do to keep everyone safe. He had been in charge of his team for four years and has had no team mate or victim casualty, and he was going to keep it that way.

"Of course you are" Blaine sighed.

"Who do you see?" Wes whispered through his own walkie talkie.

"Everyone, including Daniels" Jeff answered. "You were right, Blaine."

"Crap, I owe him ten bucks" Sebastian groaned.

"Not the time, Bas'" Blaine hissed. "All units move on my count. Bas', you do not fire unless someone is in jeopardy or tries to escape. Everyone understand?"

"Affirmative" everyone responded.

"They have handed over the weapons" Jeff announced.

"All units move, NOW!" Blaine ordered.

Blaine's team stood away from the wall and Blaine kicked open the door with his right foot before they all swarmed in.

"FBI!" Blaine yelled with his gun raised. "Drop your weapons."

The men slowly dropped their weapons as team Alpha and Beta surrounded them all with their weapons raised.

"On your knees and hands behind your head" Blaine ordered.

The men all complied except for one who started running to the other side of the warehouse heading for the front door. Blaine immediately leapt into action and started running after him before he made it out of the door.

"Freeze!" Blaine ordered.

The man did not comply. Blaine growled pushing himself to run faster. Before the man could run to freedom out the door, a loud ear piercing noise echoed through the warehouse and the man stumbled over. He was shot in the leg. Blaine caught up with the criminal and pinned him to the floor and handcuffed his wrists behind his back.

"You are under arrest" Blaine said to the man he pinned.

"Oh yeah" A voice cheered. "Five points!"

"Lucky shot" A reply sounded.

Blaine looked up and saw Sebastian fist pumping the air as Jeff rolled his eyes at his team mate.

"Nothing is by luck. I'm just that good" Sebastian answered cockily.

* * *

Blaine returned to his apartment after locking up the criminals. It had been months of work, but he could finally put another case to rest. He walked into his two bedroom apartment to be welcomed by silence. He had been living in the place for almost five years and still couldn't stand the silence. He was used to coming home to the sound of 'Wicked' playing through the stereo with fabrics sprayed all over the floor but now there was nothing, just him and silence. He was alone, he was always alone. He walked into the living room and poured himself a scotch. He took the cup and looked out of his balcony overlooking the city. Everything he did just reminded him of Kurt.

* * *

_It was the first night since Blaine had moved to New York and to celebrate, Kurt took Blaine to see his first Broadway show followed by watching old musicals, like Rent, on DVD. It was around one am when Blaine noticed that he had fallen asleep and Kurt was outside on the balcony. Kurt placed his hands on the metal railing, admiring the city below. Even though it was way past midnight, Kurt could still hear the sound of the busy city still awake, and it always took his breath away._

"_Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked sleepily, finding his boyfriend standing in his NYADA sweatshirt and pyjama pants._

"_Nothing" Kurt replied, his gaze fixed on the city, "Just observing."_

_Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on his shoulder._

"_Shouldn't that be what I'm doing, you know, since I'm new here?" Blaine teased._

"_Funny" Kurt laughed. "The city just always seems to take my breath away."_

"_You do that to me too" Blaine said, placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek._

* * *

Blaine walked back inside his apartment, his chest beginning to tighten at the thought. Him and Kurt had broken up five years ago after Kurt's second design company opened. Ever since coming to New York and finishing NYADA, Kurt had designed multiple clothing lines that sparked interest in investors. Now Kurt owns two design companies, one in New York and one in Paris, and his own label, 'Pavarotti'. Over the years Kurt had become not only one of the top designers but also a huge socialite. Whenever there was a magazine with Kurt on it, Blaine would buy it but would never read it. He had also bought several of Kurt's designer clothes, especially Kurt's designer bow ties, but he could never wear them. He could never face the pain that they would remind him if he put on another bow tie. They just sat in their boxes at the back of his wardrobe gathering dust.

Blaine was too tired after his case so he went to bed without dinner, and just like every other night for the past five years, Blaine only thought about the porcelain angel that he still loved with all his heart.

* * *

_Ring….ring.…ring…._

"FBI, this is Blaine" Blaine greeted to the caller at his desk.

Blaine sat at his desk the next morning completely exhausted. He had again dreamt about Kurt and it always brought him heartache. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He had to suffer in silence because he had no idea where Kurt was and if he let his emotions slip again then he would jeopardise himself or his team.

"Blaine!" Wes called, walking over with David with coffee in their hands.

"Okay, thank you" Blaine said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" David asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"A report of a mysterious meeting in an alley, downtown" Blaine answered, leaning back in his chair accepting the coffee from Wes.

"Well, get one of the freshmen teams to handle it, because we have a meeting with the director" Wes said, pulling Blaine out of his chair and dragging him to the meeting room.

Blaine, David and Wes walked into the meeting room and saw Nick and Jeff already seated.

"Good morning, Agent Anderson" Director John greeted.

"Morning, Director" Blaine greeted taking a seat.

Blaine, Wes and David took a seat at the table opposite to Nick and Jeff. The director was pulling out a number of files and folders and placing them on the table. He set up his laptop on the table and hooked it up to the projector hanging from the ceiling.

"Right, let's get started" John said when he was ready.

He looked around the room and noticed that there was an empty chair next to Nick.

"Where is Agent Smythe?" he sighed annoyed.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said, barging into the room wearing dark sunglasses. "I'm here, I'm here!"

Blaine, John and Wes sighed as they rolled their eyes.

"Agent Smythe, you're late" John groaned.

"I know. Sorry, Director" Sebastian said sitting down next to Nick, accepting the coffee waiting for him.

"Late night" Wes asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Sebastian answered.

Jeff rolled up his newspaper sitting on the table and whacked Sebastian on the head.

"Maybe" Sebastian corrected.

The director rolled his eyes.

"Moving on," He said, ignoring Sebastian. John handed out files to everyone at the table. "Congratulations on your success yesterday, gentlemen, but I've got a new case for you."

Sebastian groaned in response, earning another newspaper whack by Jeff.

"Hit me again and I'll break your arm" Sebastian threatened before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gentlemen" John continued, gaining everyone's attention. "As I was saying, I have a new case for you. A high profile person has been missing for a week and it is believed that they have been kidnapped."

"Why is it an FBI case?" David asked, reading the report. "Shouldn't this be a job for the police department?"

"Because the person kidnapped is a senator's son."

Everyone's heads snapped up.

"Oh" Nick said shocked.

"Yes, but there's more" John added. "Not only is he the son of the senator, but he is also a famous socialite, always seen in the media, and is a highly important businessman."

Great, Blaine thought rolling his eyes. Just what his team needed; to find some stuck up rich kid who was too obnoxious and naïve to stay out of the papers and spent too much time angering the wrong kinds of people.

"So the son is kidnapped for blackmail" Blaine deduced.

"Well that's what we thought, Anderson, but we haven't had confirmation" John said. "The senator wants the FBI's best working on this case to find his son, and that's you. You need to locate the son before he is killed. We do not want the media finding out about this. We cannot afford to make things worse."

"So where do you want us to start?" Jeff asked.

"The son was last seen at his office here in New York city. That is where you will start. I need you all to be at the top of your game because the senator has the power to fire all of you, including myself."

"So we are looking for the spoilt rich kid to save ourselves?" Sebastian questioned.

"No" The director said darkly. "Our job is to protect the citizens, and that includes, to use your words, Smythe, 'spoilt rich kids'. You will use every resource to find Senator Hummel's son."

At the same moment, Blaine was drinking his coffee. When the director said those words, Blaine began choking on his coffee while Sebastian spit out his on the table. The director looked at the boys with confusion. Wes started patting Blaine on the back to help him breathe normally again.

"Senator Hummel?" David asked confused.

"That is correct. Senator Burt Hummel" John replied. "Your mission is to find is only son; 'Pavarotti' fashion designer, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter!  
**

**~AngelAlexandra~  
**


	2. It Begins

**I am so proud of this story and is so different from all the stuff that I have written which is why all the inspiration and writing is quick.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

_Kurt sat at his desk in his office. It was well past midnight and all of his employees had gone home for the night. Kurt was used to working late, he actually preferred it. He had spent very free minute of his time at work because it kept his mind from wondering, wondering to him. Tonight she was with Burt so his apartment would be empty, and he couldn't face the silence and the chance of remembering._

_Kurt looked at his new sketches for fashion week when his eyes were drawn to a silver chain that had broken its way out of his shirt. His chest tightened upon seeing the chain that held something that Kurt both loved and feared. The man sighed knowing he had to face it. He slowly pulled out the chain out from his shirt. Sitting in the palm of his hand was a dog tag. A rectangular silver dog tag with a New York police emblem on the back and on the front was a name engraved; Blaine Anderson. The dog tag was Blaine's from the New York Police Academy. Tears began running down his cheeks. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when a big gust of wind cause the studio's sketch room door to slam against the wall._

_Kurt looked at the door trying to take calming breaths. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and walked over to the door._

"_I thought that door was closed" Kurt thought._

_Kurt closed the door and leant his forehead against it. He sighed and the floor boards creaked behind him. Before he could turn around, a large hand came around and covered his mouth while another wrapped around his beck pulling him back against a foreign, sturdy chest. Kurt gasped into the hand as his breathing increased into panting. His heart rate began increasing that he could hear the beating in his chest. Kurt could not believe that this was happening. He was starting to shake a little from fear and suddenly felt inferior and scared like he was back with Karofsky._

"_Don't scream" a deep husky threatening voice hissed in Kurt's ear._

_Kurt could not control his breathing anymore and it was becoming short and fast with every passing second. The voice chuckled upon seeing Kurt's body shake. The hand was slowly removed from Kurt's mouth and his panting breathing became clearer and much louder._

"_W-wh-who are y-you?" Kurt stuttered, feeling tears forming in his eyes._

"_Your worst nightmare" the voice hissed before a chloroform soaked cloth was placed over his mouth and nose._

_Kurt struggled against the man but he was too strong. His eyes felt heavy and he could feel his limbs becoming weak. Kurt's mind went into overdrive and Kurt was struggling to stay awake that he began kicking his legs, tipping over chairs and papers went flying all over the floor. Then, everything turned black, and the dreaded silence returned._

* * *

Blaine could not believe his ears. Surely he had misheard and he was not living out his worst nightmare. But there was Kurt, his Kurt, at his recent fashion show displayed on the television in the meeting room. It was still the same exotic eyes that could be blue when he smiles and grey when he cries. Blaine could not tear his eyes off of the picture of Kurt on the screen. He was too focused on Kurt that he could not hear entirely of what was being said. He could only make out a few snippets of the conversation.

"Missing for a week….last seen at his office…suspicious since his new line debuts at fashion week in two months….."

Blaine's heart was beating erratically and it felt like the room was spinning.

"Blaine" the director said, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts. "You will take your team to the last place that the victim was seen."

"Yes sir" Blaine said softly.

"The last person to see Kurt was his personal assistant and friend, Tine Cheng. She is at the office waiting for you."

Blaine only nodded in response.

"Something wrong?" the director asked, noticing the whole team's sudden quiet demeanour.

Blaine did not respond. The whole team was quiet for a few seconds until Wes broke it.

"No sir" he answered, before everyone picked up their file and left.

"I think Blaine just got hit by a truck" Nick whispered to Jeff and Sebastian.

"I think we all feel like that" Jeff replied.

* * *

For the entire car ride, Blaine was silent as the other guys were talking mindless chit-chat. Blaine stared out of the window thinking about Kurt and what monster could have done this to him.

"You really think Kurt could be kidnapped?" David asked quietly.

"It sure sounds like it" Sebastian replied.

Nobody said another word after that sensing Blaine's discomfort until they arrived at a large building with the words 'Pavarotti' on the top. The team walked into the lobby and saw an Asian woman walk up to them.

"Good day, I'm Tina Cheng" Tina greeted sadly not looking at the guys.

"Agent Montgomery, FBI" Wes said, showing his badge.

Tina looked up recognising the name and her eyes instantly landed on Blaine.

"Blaine?" she said shocked.

Blaine lifted his eyes up from the floor and looked at Tina.

"You're working for the FBI now?"

"Obviously" Blaine shrugged, attempting to shake the uneasiness of seeing Kurt's friends again.

"And your team is taking this case?"

"Coincidence, right?" Blaine said sadly trying to lighten the mood.

Tina's face hardened and she looked at all the guys.

"You all must go" she said firmly, before walking away.

"Tina" Blaine called chasing after her.

Tina stopped walking and slowly turned to face him.

"You have some nerve showing up here" she hissed.

"I know" Blaine said. "After all this time, and what has happened, I know seeing me is the last thing you want."

"You have no idea, especially after what you did to Kurt"

The guys raised their eyebrows. They all knew that Kurt and Blaine had broken up, but they never knew why and Blaine was not talking about it any time soon.

"I know-"

"No, you don't know" Tina interrupted angrily. "You turned him into a work-a-holic. You left him a shell of the man he once was. It is great for his business but not for his emotional state and definitely not for his family."

"What family?"

"His father, his brother" Tina yelled echoing in the lobby. "Have you forgotten about that?"

Blaine looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you have since you did not even say goodbye."

Blaine snapped his head up and walked right to Tina and looked into her eyes.

"What happened between Kurt and I is none of your business"

"Oh I disagree" Tina rebutted. "You see, Kurt is my best friend and my boss, so the mess you made of him and the disgusting way you treated him is my business."

"Look, Tina" Blaine said angrily. "I did not come here to be lectured about a one-sided story. You have no idea what happened between Kurt and I, and there are things that you do not know. But all of that does not matter because right now, my concern is to find Kurt. I am here to find him, and I am not letting anyone stand in my way, not even his friends. I don't care how much you hate me right now, or how badly Burt wants to get his shotgun out on me, because, whether you believe me or not, I want to save Kurt. His safety is my number one concern and priority. So you can help me find Kurt, or I can arrest you for not cooperating and withholding information. It is your choice."

Tina remained quiet as she stared into Blaine's eyes. For some reason she could see tears starting to form in his eyes. She wanted to hate him just like she had been for the past five years but right in his eyes was something that she hadn't seen in a while. She could see the truth in his eyes. She could tell that he was one hundred per cent focused on finding Kurt.

"Fine" Tina said. "FBI, follow me."

Tina sighed and led the team to an elevator which took them up to Kurt's private design studio. The elevator doors opened up to the front door of the design studio. There were two large black leather couches situated in the centre with a glass coffee table. Behind the couches was a complete glass wall overlooking New York City itself. On the right side of the studio was a large storage room filled with fabric, manikins and other materials. On the left side was Kurt's sketch room complete with large tables, manikins wearing half made outfits, and a mini coffee machine in the corner.

"I was the last one to see Kurt" Tina explained as they all entered the studio. "He was here fixing his new sketches as he prepares for fashion week. He was always the first one to arrive in a morning, and the last one to leave at night. Some of us thought that he slept here half the time."

"Anyone touched anything up here?" Blaine asked, pulling on a pair of gloves while the others unpacked the gear.

"No. Kurt and I are the only ones with a key. This is his private space" Tina answered.

"Alright" Blaine began. "Nick and Sebastian, you are on camera duty. David, check for prints. Wes and I will check the sketch room."

Tina watched as Blaine gave his orders and headed to their duties. Wes and Blaine walked into the sketch room slowly. Blaine looked at the key hole and noticed something.

"David' Blaine called. "Bring your camera."

Tina and David walked over to Blaine and noticed the same thing.

"The door had been tampered with" Blaine announced.

David raised the camera and took a photo of the key hole as evidence.

"Window is also left open" Wes noticed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tina asked walking in behind them.

"No one would leave the window open when leaving at the end of the night" Wes answered.

"Blaine" Nick called.

Nick walked into the sketch room carrying a piece of white cloth.

"Found this by the front door" he said handing it to Blaine.

Blaine took it and sniffed it. "Chloroform."

"Someone's careless" Sebastian called from the other room.

"Or someone broke into Kurt's design studio and then broke into this door when he was alone. They then used this on Kurt and dropped it when they were dragging him away" Blaine said grimly as he placed it in an evidence bag.

"He's right" Jeff called from the other room. "The front door has also been tampered with too. It looks like it was pick-locked."

"What gave it away?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. "Was it the chloroform or the fact that the tables are trashed showing signs of struggle?"

Blaine and Wes turned around from the sketch room door and noticed that there were Kurt's sketches lying all over the floor. The chairs had been tumbled over and tables looked misplaced.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat when he realised that Sebastian was right. He felt stupid in that moment because he had been focused purely on the door being tampered with that he did not notice that the room was completely trashed. Blaine ignored Sebastian's sarcasm and decided to walk further into the room to look for other evidence underneath the thrown papers. He stepped to one of the tables when he felt something underneath his foot. He had stepped on something. Blaine lifted up his foot and noticed that he had stepped on a dog tag necklace. He crouched down on the floor, minding Kurt's beautiful sketches, and picked up the necklace with his glove hand. He turned it over and saw his name engraved on the front. He gasped and it felt like his heart stopped beating. It was his dog tag that every student received at the police academy and he gave it to Kurt.

* * *

_Blaine was walking around their beautiful New York apartment bedroom taking out clothes and packing them in a bag sitting on the bed in front of Kurt, who sat there cross-legged._

"_Why do you have to go?" Kurt whined, watching Blaine pack._

_Blaine chuckled. "This is my final assignment. I have to go otherwise my three years of training would be for nothing."_

"_But you are training at an abandoned train station. It will be dangerous" Kurt said, worried and started unpacking Blaine's bag._

"_Kurt" Blaine smiled starting to repack his bag. "It's only for two nights. I'll be back before you know it" he added before kissing Kurt on the lips._

"_Too long" Kurt pouted. "It's going to be too dangerous."_

"_No it won't. You are just keeping me from going."_

_Kurt smirked at Blaine's response._

"_Besides, my partner, Andy, will be there to make sure that I do not fail so that I come back to you and so that I will not get into trouble" Blaine assured._

_Kurt looked down at the ground sadly. Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes and knew that Kurt struggled with letting Blaine go anywhere away from him for more than 24 hours after they had spent a year apart. Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend._

"_How about this" Blaine said taking off his dog tag necklace. "You wear my academy necklace so that I am with you and you know that you will never be alone" he added placing the necklace over Kurt's head._

_Kurt held the dog tag in the palm of his hand and smiled. He looked up into Blaine's eyes._

"_I love you" Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a kiss._

"_I love you, too" Blaine said going into another kiss._

* * *

Blaine sighed at the memory and wrapped his hand around the dog tag, holding it close to his heart. He could already start to feel the tears forming in his eyes just ready to fall.

"Where are you, Kurt?" Blaine whispered desperately.

* * *

Darkness…..that was all Kurt could see. His head was pounding, feeling his pulse even behind his eyes preventing him from opening. His mind was telling him to open his eyes while his guy was telling him otherwise. There was an eerie and dangerous feeling in the air that his guy couldn't shake. The scent of fresh flowers touched his senses suddenly, clearing away the pounding feeling and the darkness.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and he realised that his senses were surely lying because he was greeted with a dreary empty room. The only light source in the room came from the sun light shining through the only window on the far wall. A loud noise muffled through the walls. When his eyes adjusted to the room's lack of light, he noticed that he was handcuffed. Kurt struggled against the cuffs that bound his wrists behind his back.

"Struggle all you want" a voice said, entering the room. "But you are not getting out of here."

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded, hiding his fear.

The shadows of the room over by the door covered the man's face. Kurt could just make out the hint of blue on the man's shirt. The sun light hit something that the man was wearing causing it to glisten. Before Kurt could examine it any further, the stranger chuckled darkly. The sound made Kurt's breath get caught in his throat and it sent chills and shivers up and down his spine.

"The last person you will ever see" the man replied.

The man slowly walked forward into the room and his face was slowly revealed by the sun light. Kurt gasped recognising the face before he was grabbed by the hair and yanked to his feet. He yelped in pain and stared into the cold dead eyes of his captor.

"I'm going to make you suffer just like you made me suffer" the man added before he threw Kurt back against the wall.

The man chuckled before stalking out of the room and locking the door behind him. when Kurt heard the footsteps walk away, he let the flood gates open and he began to sob. Kurt's body was shaking with fear as he sobbed and he wished, more than anything, to be back in the arms of his family and Blaine. The scent of flowers blew through the open window and it made him think of Blaine.

* * *

_Kurt was walking up the McKinley stairs carrying something behind his back wearing a huge smile on his face. Near the top of the stairs he ran into the person that he was looking for; Blaine._

"_Cast list goes up on Friday. Are you nervous?" Kurt asked, with a spark in his eye._

"_A little but I'm trying not to think about it" Blaine sighed nervously._

"_I wouldn't be" Kurt assured, with a smile. "My mole in the casting office says that you're seriously being considered for the part of Tony…and his initials are BA."_

_Blaine smiled at Kurt's information and Kurt revealed a bouquet of red and yellow roses from behind his back._

"_Kurt, they're beautiful" Blaine gushed accepting the roses. "But what are they for?"_

"_You killed your audition, Blaine. If anyone else got Tony, including me, the rapture persona would fall upon McKinley like a plague of locusts. These are to celebrate you."_

_Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt._

"_You always zig when I think you're gonna zag and I just love about you."_

* * *

Kurt sobbed harder at the thought of the memory. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried, he still loved Blaine, even after he abandoned him.

"Blaine, I need you" Kurt sobbed.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Until next time!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	3. Starting the Chase

It had taken an hour and a half but Blaine and his team had finished investigating the, now verified crime scene, and writing down statements from Tina and a few other employees. Blaine had placed the dog tag necklace in an evidence bag but he couldn't take his mind off of it. He kept wondering why it was there. He didn't believe that Kurt would continue to wear it after what he had done, but why else would it have been there? He wanted Kurt to hate him because truth be told, he hated himself, but he had to do it. Blaine was brought out of his thoughts when Tina and the team walked up to him.

"Everything is done" Nick announced

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "But one last thing" he turned to Tina. "Are there any security cameras in Kurt's studio?"

Blaine secretly hoped that Kurt placed the new security system in, that he asked, more like pleaded, back when the company first began.

"Actually, yes" Tina answered before leading them to a back room in the main lobby. "Since dating you, Kurt had become quite security conscious. He picked up on the things you taught him."

"I just wanted him to be safe" Blaine admitted, entering the room. "Obviously I did not do the best I could."

Tina smiled sadly at Blaine. The room that she had taken them to was averaged sized with a large desk in front of several screens showing different sectors of the company. Tina walked to a shelf with DVD's and picked one out.

"This DVD is from the night that Kurt went missing" Tina explained, placing it in the DVD player. "This is from the camera positioned above the sketch room door."

The television screen in the centre of the far wall turned on revealing Kurt sitting at one of the desks, looking at his sketches. Blaine stared at Kurt and noticed how much he had changed in five years. He was a bit taller now and looked quite well built, but not as much as Blaine. He assumed it was from Kurt's yoga classes. Kurt's hair was more styled and his clothes were fancier but the thing that stayed the same was his eyes. They still held their exotic colouring but they had lost the life in them. Tina was right, Kurt did look like a shadow of who he once was, but only this time he looked older, and it was all his fault. The time read 9.30pm on the bottom right corner of the screen but it was hard to clearly see at first glance due to a few shadows in the room.

"What time did you leave?" Jeff asked Tina.

"11pm" Tina answered. "Kurt was the last one there, like always."

"Fast forward to after you left" Wes instructed.

Tina obeyed and fast forwarded the disc until it read just after midnight. They all watched as Kurt jumped seeing the door slam open by the window. A big darker blur flashed across the room before Kurt got up and closed the door. Blaine did not like where the playback was going. Suddenly a hand grabbed Kurt from behind pulling him backwards. He struggled against the grip until a cloth went over his face. Everyone in the room could hear every word being said by Kurt and the intruder. Blaine looked away from the screen, not being able to watch anymore. He could hear the fear in Kurt's voice, every pain and struggle, he could hear it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Wes. Blaine smiled at his friend and looked back at the screen. Kurt had fallen unconscious and the intruder noticed the dog tag around his neck.

"He's not here to save you. I made sure of it" the intruder hissed into Kurt's unconscious ear before yanking the necklace off and throwing it across the floor.

Kurt was then dragged away out of the camera's view and the disc ended.

Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before anyone had noticed. Everyone in the room was completely silent. They could not believe that Kurt was really kidnapped and someone would intentionally want to hurt someone so kind and caring. Blaine could not dare the thought of where Kurt could be and it made him sick in the stomach to know that after everything he had done, everything he taught Kurt, he still got hurt. Suddenly Blaine could not hide his feelings and he could not keep up the mask anymore. He whipped his head around and slammed a fist into the wall. Everyone jumped slightly at Blaine's sudden display of emotion for the first time in years.

"Blaine…." Tina whispered, shocked by his outburst.

"It's all my fault" Blaine whispered with his fist still on the wall.

"Blaine-"

"No, Wes" Blaine interrupted. "It's my fault. I tried everything to protect him, but it wasn't enough."

"What are you talking about?" David asked sincerely.

"I wanted him to be safe" Blaine whispered starting to talk to himself.

"Hey guys" Sebastian said but was ignored.

"This should not happen" Blaine continued to whisper.

"Guys" Sebastian repeated a little louder.

"Especially not to Kurt"

"Guys!" Sebastian yelled gaining everyone's attention. "There was something that the kidnapper was wearing on his hand."

Tina rewound the recording and paused it when the hand covered Kurt's face.

"It's a ring" Nick commented.

"Yes but there is an emblem or crest on it" Sebastian explained.

Blaine took his fist off from the wall and looked at the ring clearly displayed on the screen.

"Representing a family by the looks of it" David agreed with Sebastian.

"So if you all find out what family that represents" Tina deduced. "You can find Kurt's kidnapper"

"And find Kurt" Blaine practically yelled. "Sebastian, you're a genius!"

"Stating the obvious" Sebastian said cockily.

"Tina, we are going to need to take that disc back" David said.

Tina nodded and handed him the disc. The guys all started filing out. Before Blaine could leave, Tina grabbed him by the hand. Blaine slowly turned around and looked at Tina.

"Blaine" Tina said softly. "What was with that?"

"It was nothing" Blaine answered putting his mask back on.

"That was not nothing" Tina replied. "You punched a hole in the wall."

Blaine did not respond. Instead, he looked down at his feet refusing to meet her gaze.

"Are you still in love with Kurt?"

Blaine lifted his gaze back to Tina. The look in Blaine's eyes showed pain, fear…and love. His look was all she needed to know.

"Why did you leave him then?"

Blaine remained silent.

"Why is all of this your fault?"

Blaine still said nothing.

"Please, Blaine, I need to know why you left."

Blaine had never told anyone about the reason why him and Kurt broke up. If anyone was going to find out, he should be Kurt's best friend.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Tina, there is something that you should know, something that I have never told anyone."

* * *

Kurt sat in the corner of the room that he now started to call 'Hell' with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Not long ago he had the, and the term is used loosely, 'delight' in meeting his captor. Kurt could not believe that all of this was real. That he was really held captive in a room in God knows where. If he was telling the truth, he was scared. He was scared at what he could be put through. His captor said that he was going to suffer because apparently Kurt made him suffer. What does that mean? You are going to suffer? Shivers went up and down Kurt's spine at the thought of what could happen. Could it just be to keep him away from his family? Or was there something more sinister afoot?

The same loud noise that Kurt heard when he first awoke echoed again, being muffled by the thick walls surrounding him. That was the third time that day that Kurt heard the noise. It was almost like it was continuous, but he could not understand what would make that continuous noise. Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the room's door unlock and his captor walked in closing the door behind him. At first Kurt did not acknowledge him. He still had courage and he had fought bullies before. He did not move from his spot in the corner and just looked at the floor.

"What? No witty comeback?" the captor teased standing in front of the door.

Kurt made no response. He was not going to satisfy the man by giving him a witty comeback. He was not worth it.

"Aren't you going to at least acknowledge my presence?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the man and continued to ignore his existence. In a split second, Kurt was yanked up from the floor again by someone pulling on his hair. He yelped in pain again and was forced to look at his captor in the eyes.

"You better show some respect, you stuck up princess" the man threatened.

"Or what? You already kidnapped me, took me from my family" Kurt retorted finding the strength he used in his youth.

The man stared at Kurt and smirked before practically throwing him against the wall and pinning him there with an arm across Kurt's neck and the other leaning on the wall beside his head. Kurt groaned in pain. He looked into the man's eyes and felt the shivers again but this time he felt fear as well as inferior. In that moment, he could see that this was not an ordinary bully incident that he faced in his youth. If Kurt did something against this guy then he would be killed. The darkness in the man's eyes proved his theory. His eyes pierced into Kurt's eyes and they looked menacing and threatening. There was no ounce of kindness seen at all in them. The shapes of the man's pupils reminded Kurt of an arrow since they would pierce him without a second thought. Kurt was completely under his control and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You better watch your mouth" Arrow threatened. "You said it yourself, I already kidnapped you. What else can I be capable of?"

Kurt silently gulped hearing the man's threats and knowing that every word said was true and he would keep his word.

"I was going to show mercy and give you dinner but since you need to learn some respect, maybe going to bed hungry will help you think" Arrow said.

He leaned away from Kurt before slapping him across the face. The impact of the hit was unexpected to Kurt and it made him fall to the floor and since his hands were cuffed behind his back, he fell directly onto the ground earning a gash to his forehead. Arrow chuckled at Kurt's misfortune. He crouched down on the ground and took out a small key from his pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked helplessly.

His face had already begun heating up from the slap. He felt hot silent tears begin to run down his face.

Arrow sighed pretending to care. "Because" he said, unlocking Kurt's hand cuffs. "For years I watched you parade around like you owned the place. Like you owned everything, including that stupid boyfriend of yours, or ex I should say."

When Kurt felt the cuffs unlock he instantly pulled them away and held them close to his chest, almost like he was cowering.

"H-how do you k-know about th-that?" Kurt stuttered, rubbing his wrists.

"I have been watching you for a while now" Arrow replied. "Let's just say that I know more about your past then you know yourself."

"B-but-"

"No one can help you, fairy" Arrow hissed. "This is my revenge and I am not going to let you or anyone else corrupt society."

Kurt couldn't hold anything back anymore. The tears began pouring out of his eyes. This was all some sick plot for a homophobe to seek revenge on him. He had not done anything wrong.

"Don't cry" Arrow ordered.

Kurt could not stop the tears falling and be let out a small sob. Arrow growled and slapped Kurt across the face again. Kurt whimpered and willed himself to stop and luckily he did.

"You tried to corrupt society and my best friend" Arrow continued. "Now, I'm going to make sure that you suffer for that when you made me suffer with losing him."

Arrow abruptly stood up causing Kurt to shift back into the corner of the room. He smirked at Kurt's sudden obedience and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Kurt whimpered into the now silent room. He was totally scared and fearful now, even more so than when he was bullied by Karofsky and felt more inferior to when he met Sebastian Smythe. But he knew that he had to stay strong. He had to hold on as long as he could so that his family will be safe, so that she will be safe. He just hoped that someone was out there beginning to look for him.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Tina yelled.

Blaine had just finished explaining what really happened all those years ago to Tina. It felt good to finally get it off his chest but Tina's reaction kind of made him feel like he should not have said anything at all.

"I am deadly serious, Tina" Blaine replied with no emotion.

"Why did you not tell anyone?"

"What would that have done? Would it have made things any better? No, it wouldn't have. You do not know how much I have regretted it but I thought to myself that it was for the best."

"Blaine, do you know how much you killed, Kurt?" Tina asked sadly. "Kurt came home one day to find an empty apartment! He came home to find that all of your stuff was gone and that you left. You left him when he needed you most and you don't even realise it. You didn't even say goodbye. It destroyed him."

Blaine looked at the ground and started to feel tears form in his eyes.

"Why didn't you at least say goodbye or, even better, tell him why you left?"

"Because I couldn't say goodbye to Kurt!" Blaine yelled back in response. "It killed me to know that I was leaving someone that I absolutely loved and adored with all my heart. I could not face having to say goodbye to him. I thought that if I didn't, then it would not be real and that the pain would lessen, but I was wrong. I cried for every minute I packed up my stuff and I cried when I left. I have been crying for five years, Tina. For five long years I have cried but I did what I did for him."

"Did you ever think for a minute that it was good for him though?"

"No, and now to top it all off, he is in some madman's clutches."

"You will find him, Blaine" Tina assured him. "If anyone could find Kurt, it is you."

Blaine and his team arrived back at the office after leaving Kurt's work. David took all of the fingerprint samples and cloth down to the lab to analyse. Nick and Sebastian took the cameras over to their desks and began analysing every one for something that they may have missed. Wes took Jeff to his desk so that they could search the database and other government records for the family that owns the crest on the kidnapper's ring. Blaine slumped into his chair and sighed. It had been a long morning and he couldn't wait just to go to bed and get some sleep.

"Blaine" the director called walking out of his office. "How is the Hummel case?"

"We have his kidnapping caught on security cameras at his design studio. We have a chloroform cloth that was used to put Kurt to sleep. We also were able to find a ring that the kidnapper was wearing. Like some family crest ring or something. We are researching it now to find the family and hopefully find the kidnapper."

"Very good, excellent work, Blaine"

Blaine nodded his thanks to the director. John noticed that Blaine was quieter than usual. There were dark bags underneath his eyes and he just looked completely exhausted.

"Blaine, maybe you should take the night off" John suggested.

"No" Blaine said looking at the director. "I need to be here in case my team find's something. I have to find Kurt."

John sighed. "Blaine, I know that you are worried about the victim. You always get worried for the victim, but being here and being completely exhausted will not make things go faster. You cannot find Kurt any faster than you are now. Go home and get some sleep. That's an order."

Blaine nodded his head, accepting the director's order. He grabbed his jacket off from the chair and headed home. When Blaine returned home, he walked into the dark apartment and chucked his jacket on the couch. Blaine went directly into his room and he laid on the bed not caring that he could fall asleep in his clothes. He stared up at the ceiling, just waiting to fall asleep but he couldn't shake Tina's words out of his head. Blaine decided to get off the bed and he walked into his closet. He looked at all of the clothes of Kurt's he bought. He walked further into his wardrobe and pulled out a small old wooden box. He took it out, sat down on the bed and opened it. Inside were a whole bunch of letters, all typed by a computer. He read each one carefully and felt anger boil inside him. He kept these as tokens so that if he ever felt guilty and regret, he would read them and remind himself about why he left. He laid the last one out on the bed before putting the box back in the wardrobe. When Blaine returned to the bed, he picked it up and read it over and over again. The letter only had one sentence written: 'Leave or he will die.'


	4. Adeline

**This is one of the longest chapters that I have written! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :) **

**So sit back and enjoy as I introduce you to the past!**

* * *

_**Five years ago…..**_

_It was just a normal day for Kurt, nothing out of the ordinary. Blaine was at the police station all day finishing up a robbery case that he finally closed last week. Ever since graduating from the Police Academy, Blaine had been accepted into New York's police department working his way from parking patrol to now being a detective, working with his partner Andy from the academy. Kurt had never been so proud of Blaine. In just two short years of him graduating, Blaine had climbed the ladder at the department and Kurt knew that Blaine was just another year or two from heading to his dream, the FBI._

_Kurt was sitting in his office, with the New York skyline behind him, finalising the details of his next fashion show. Kurt was looking at his 'Apple' computer working on the light detailing when a loud noise tore him away from his thoughts._

_Ring…..ring…..ring_

_Kurt instantly lunged for the phone in a hurry. "Pavarotti Fashion, this is Kurt Hummel" Kurt greeted the caller._

_For a few months, Kurt and Blaine had been awaiting for a very special call. No one, not even their friends and family, except Tina unbeknownst to Blaine, knew that they were awaiting for the call, but when it came they were going to tell everyone. Kurt had been on edge, always carrying his phone around, even taking it into the bathroom with him, just so that he didn't miss anything._

"_Good morning Mr Hummel, this is Bethany Joy" the caller on the phone introduced._

_Kurt's ears instantly pricked up upon hearing the name. This was who he was waiting for, for this woman to call him or Blaine and give them the news that they had been waiting for, for months. Kurt's listened intently as Bethany continued talking; all the while he was praying that this was it. After a couple of minutes of speaking, tears began forming in Kurt's eyes and he was speechless._

"_A-are y-you serious?" Kurt whispered completely speechless._

"_Completely" Bethany giggled._

_Kurt let out a sob and he began slightly crying on the phone._

"_Are you alright, Kurt?" Bethany asked._

_Kurt pulled himself together and wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_I'm fine. More than fine, I'm fantastic" Kurt replied happily._

"_We shall see you and Blaine again soon to organise things" Bethany continued. "Congratulations, Kurt."_

_Kurt hung up the phone and simply stared at it. Had that really just happened? After a few moments of just sitting and staring at his phone, he jumped up and ran out of his office calling for Tina and Santana's name. Tina jumped from her desk and ran to Kurt, whose face still looked a tad red from his crying. Kurt started whispering something to Tina and she listened intently. The entire building was so quiet that Kurt could have spoken louder, but his voice was too much in shock to talk normally. The quietness of the building suddenly broke when Tina began screaming in delight and pulling Kurt into a tight hug._

"_This is amazing, Kurt!" Tina squealed._

"_What is happening?" Santana asked running towards them._

_Santana was Kurt's main model for Pavarotti and was the face of the female clothing line. Kurt whispered the same thing to Santana. She screamed in delight and pulled the other two into a group hug._

"_Look at you Porcelain!" Santana said happily. "The little rich boy did get everything he ever wanted!"_

"_I know!" Kurt replied pulling away from the hug. "I just, I-I cannot believe it. Everything is falling into place!"_

"_You must call Blaine right now!" Tina said pushing Kurt back into his office. "You have to tell him. This cannot wait until you get you home!"_

"_Okay" Kurt said before running to his desk._

_Tina and Santana left Kurt's room to leave him some privacy. Kurt grabbed the phone and pressed the speed dial for Blaine's number._

* * *

_Blaine's phone was vibrating on the bedside table on his and Kurt's bedroom. The screen on his phone was lighting up revealing Kurt's name. Blaine looked at the phone and instantly felt hot tears falling down his cheeks. He told Kurt that he was working that day but really, he took the day off so that he could pack up the apartment before Kurt could stop him. He made sure that the previous day was a day-off so that he could spend one last day with Kurt. Blaine shook his head and ignored Kurt's phone call. He was already having trouble right now. He wasn't strong enough to be able to hear Kurt's voice as he did this._

* * *

_Kurt was slightly jumping on the balls of his feet has he waited for Blaine to pick up the phone. After about a minute of ringing, Kurt got Blaine's voice mail._

'_This is Blaine, you know what to do' the voice mail play-backed._

_Kurt waited until he heard the tone._

"_Blaine, sweetie, it's Kurt" Kurt said happily. "I need you to come home early tonight. I have some incredible news to tell you and I do not want to do it over the phone. I can't wait to tell you! I'll see you tonight, baby. I love you."_

* * *

_Blaine zipped up the last bag he packed and looked around the bedroom. The room just looked so empty right now without all of his stuff in it. Half of the walls looked bare after taking down his photos. The closet just looked like a dark and empty corridor without his clothes. He looked down at the bedside table and picked up his phone. He noticed that Kurt had left him a message. He still couldn't bare hearing Kurt's voice after what he was about to do. Blaine placed his phone in his jeans pocket and picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He pulled the handle out of his trolley bag and walked out of the bedroom. As he slowly walked out of the apartment that he had shared with Kurt for a number of years, tears started pouring out his eyes. He walked over to the kitchen counter and placed a key down. _

"_I'm so sorry, Kurt" Blaine whispered to the empty apartment. "I hope you know that I'm doing this for you."_

_With one final look around the apartment Blaine gathered his things and closed the apartment door behind him for the very last time._

* * *

"_Blaine!" Kurt called, bursting into the apartment._

_He threw his keys on the kitchen counter, completely oblivious to the extra key already sitting there, and threw his jacket on the lounge room couch._

"_I'm so sorry I'm late" he continued to call. "I got stuck in traffic."_

_Kurt walked further into the apartment and was only met with silence. He raised an eyebrow at the silence. Blaine was usually the first one home, even if Blaine stayed over time. Kurt looked at his watch and noticed that it was 6pm. The latest that Blaine had ever got back home after finishing a case was 5.30pm. This was strange, even for Blaine._

"_Blaine?" Kurt called, heading for the bedroom. "Where are you?"_

_Kurt continued to walk down the hall until he came to the bedroom door. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark and silent. Something in the room felt unsettling to Kurt. He flicked on the light switch and gasped. The room was partially empty. The walls had lost most of the pictures from the wall, all of them of Blaine and a few of his friends._

"_No" Kurt whispered thinking that he was overreacting._

_He ran further into the room and noticed that all of Blaine's draws were completely empty and bare. He ran into the bathroom and found the same thing. All of Blaine's hair care products were gone too._

"_No, h-he woul-wouldn't do this" he whispered feeling tears form in his eyes._

_He ran out of the bathroom and headed directly for the wardrobe. Kurt yanked open the doors and looked into the walk-in wardrobe and was met with a completely bare side of the wardrobe. He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing so he shoved the doors closed and ran into the spare room, that he had been planning to change soon after today. He ran in hoping to see Blaine sitting on the floor with his guitar but was met with the same thing; emptiness. All of Blaine's stuff, including his guitar was gone, everything was gone. He was gone. Kurt clutched at his heart and practically could feel it break into two. He instantly began sobbing. He leant against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. Blaine was gone; gone before he could tell him the amazing news. He was alone again, just like he feared._

* * *

**Present Day…..**

Blaine arrived early the next morning after a worried filled sleep the previous night. He walked into the office seeing that Wes had beaten him there. Blaine couldn't find where Wes was, but his laptop and bag were already on his desk with a coffee sitting on top. Blaine assumed that Wes had been up all night analysing the security footage from 'Pavarotti' so he was out getting breakfast, or something. He walked over to his desk, with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, and was surprised when he turned around the corner to find a little girl, around five he guessed, sitting in his chair playing with a doll. Blaine stopped in his tracks upon seeing the little girl and was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes and long golden blonde hair.

"Hello there" Blaine greeted happily to the girl.

The girl looked up from her doll to Blaine and smiled.

"Hi" the girl greeted sweetly before continuing to play with the doll.

"May I ask what your name is?" Blaine asked crouching down to the girl's level.

"Adeline" the girl replied not looking at Blaine.

"Adeline" Blaine repeated. "Such a lovely and exotic name."

"My daddy picked it"

"I bet he did" Blaine replied with a smile. "And may I ask; where is your daddy?"

Adeline stopped playing with the doll and looked sadly at the ground.

"He's not here" Adeline answered sadly.

Blaine was a bit confused at the girl's reaction. She sounded a little sad when she spoke about her father. Why would a little girl be sad about their father?

"Then how did you get here?" Blaine asked.

"My uncle" Adeline replied.

"Your uncle?" Blaine questioned. "Who is your uncle?"

"Adeline where are you?" a voice called further down the office.

Blaine stood up and looked to where the voice was. He looked and saw Wes lead someone away from one of the meeting rooms and into the office space. After a second or two of looking, the man that followed Wes came into Blaine's view, and his heart sank.

"Blaine…." A voice said surprised.

Blaine looked into the man's eyes with a confused Wes standing next to them. The gaze that he was receiving sent shivers up and down his spine, and made him having a gun seem pathetic compared to what the man in front of him would do with just his fists.

"….Finn…." Blaine replied in shock.

"Adeline!" Adeline cheered happily thinking that everything was a game.

The three men turned and looked at the little blonde girl giggling in Blaine's desk chair. They turned their gaze back to each other. Wes stood there completely confused but quiet nonetheless, but he could feel the slight tension in the room.

"Blaine, this is-"

"He knows who I am" Finn interrupted. "Don't you, Blaine?"

Blaine couldn't bare the gaze that Finn was sending him so he looked down at the ground. Finn grunted, sounding disgusted, and turned to look at Wes.

"I thought that your name was familiar. You were in the Garglers with Mr Dapper McAbandon, here, back in high school."

"Warblers" Blaine corrected.

"Don't care" Finn snapped.

"McAbandon?" Wes said confused.

"What are you doing here, Anderson?" Finn hissed ignoring Wes' confusion.

"You came here looking for the FBI agent in charge of your brother's case" Wes informed.

Finn snapped his head to Wes and then back to Blaine.

"You" Finn practically yelled causing Adeline to stop playing and look at the scene unfold. "You are in charge of Kurt's case?"

"Yes" Blaine answered weakly, still staring down at the ground.

The room was completely silent. Finn shook his head angrily.

"No" he said trying to remain calm. "No, you will not take his case. This family refuses to have help from you."

"Finn" Wes attempted to reason.

"Adeline, get over here, now" Finn ordered sternly.

"Yes, Uncle Finn" Adeline replied obediently and quickly walked over to Finn.

Finn instantly grabbed Adeline's hand when she stood next to him. He held her hand in a tight grasp, refusing to let her go, as he continued to stare at Blaine. Blaine stood in front of Finn completely stunned. Not only was Finn here in the flesh, a person he hadn't seen since he left Kurt, but the little girl in front of him had actually said 'Uncle Finn'. Finn did not have any siblings apart from Kurt…..which meant…

"Your father is Kurt Hummel" Blaine announced looking at Adeline.

Adeline looked up at Blaine and slowly nodded. Blaine felt his heart instantly break into two. That was why she sounded sad before when she mentioned her dad. She is Kurt's daughter, and he has gone missing.

"What does it matter to you?" Finn hissed again, gripping tighter on Adeline's hand.

Blaine looked at the little girl and she smiled up at him. His breathe caught in his throat at that moment. That smile, Adeline's smile, it was his smile. It was Kurt's.

"I-I didn't know that h-he had a daughter" Blaine replied, speechless.

Blaine started to feel slightly light headed at the thought of Kurt having a daughter to some other guy. Ever since high school he and Kurt had always planned to start a family. He thought that that was something that would remain the same. Just looking at the little girl made his heart ache knowing that if he had done something he could be raising a sweet girl that her with Kurt instead. Blaine's light headedness increased at the thought of him and Kurt starting a family. It was like his mind was trying to get him to remember something but he couldn't since there was nothing there.

"Of course you wouldn't. There is a lot about Kurt that you do not know" Finn hissed.

"Finn" Wes interrupted. "Please, remain calm. What is the problem here?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Finn asked sarcastically. "Why don't you ask your partner in crime?"

"Uncle Finn" Adeline interrupted quietly. "Why are you angry?"

Finn was snapped back into reality at his niece's voice. He crouched down and looked at the little girl before him.

"I'm sorry, Adeline" Finn apologised, all of his anger disappearing. "How about you go with Agent Montgomery to get you a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah" Wes said putting a happy face on for the girl. "It'll be fun."

Adeline looked up at Wes and nodded her head enthusiastically. He laughed at her cuteness and took her hand from Finn and led her to the break room.

"Do you want marshmallows?" Wes asked as they left the room.

Finn slowly stood up from the floor and looked at Blaine.

"Look, Finn-"

Blaine was silenced when he felt a fist collide with the side of his jaw. The act was so surprising that Blaine stumbled to the floor and groaned in pain.

"That was for Kurt" Finn hissed standing over the tumbled Blaine.

Blaine sat up and looked at Finn. He ran a hand over his jaw and felt heat rising to the area.

"I have been waiting to do that for years" Finn continued, his voice filled with hate. "I don't care if you are part of the FBI or hide behind a gun; you are just a worthless coward! How could you do that to Kurt? My brother?"

Blaine had gone over the moment where he would meet Kurt's family again over and over again in his head, and every time he always planned on saying the same thing.

"It's not like I chose to leave him!" Blaine snapped.

Blaine immediately closed his mouth shut and internally groaned to himself. That was not one of the things planned.

Finn's eyes flew open. "You jackass!" he yelled before he lunged for Blaine and pinned him to the ground.

"How can you even say that?" Finn demanded. "Is that all you can say after all these years?"

Blaine was pinned underneath Finn and was trying to pry himself away. Unfortunately for Blaine, Finn had grown a lot more and become more muscular, all because he joined one of the major New York football leagues after moving in with Rachel.

Finn held up his fist and punched Blaine again against the jaw.

"What about Kurt? Did you ever think about him?"

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded from behind.

Finn and Blaine stopped their actions and turned their heads up to see Director John, Burt Hummel and the rest of Blaine's team standing behind them. The director was speechless and beyond mad. His best agent was pinned to the floor by the victim's own brother.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going?" John ordered.

Finn released Blaine from his grip and stood up and walked over to Burt. Nick and Jeff walked over to Blaine and helped him to his feet as Sebastian and David walked over, trying to avoid Finn's anger. Burt looked at the scene and saw the last thing he had ever expected to find after all of these years.

"Oh hell no" Burt said angrily getting a look at Blaine.

Blaine looked up and saw the hate and disgust in Burt's eyes. He couldn't blame the look at all, on some days Blaine had given him the same look in the mirror.

"Blaine Anderson" Burt hissed.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine whispered trying to hide his fear. "What are you doing in New York?"

Burt growled. "My son is missing and you are asking why I am here!? I should be asking that of you, Anderson"

"Senator Hummel" John said looking at Burt. "Do you know Agent Anderson?"

"Know him?" Burt yelled. "He is the jackass that broke my son's heart!"

The director snapped his mouth shut. Sebastian and the others raised an eyebrow at Burt's confession and all slowly looked at Blaine. It seemed to that after five years, they were finally going to get some answers.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand, sir" John said.

"I'll make you understand, director" Burt replied angrily. "Your agent used to be in a relationship with my son, Kurt."

"What?" John said looking at Blaine.

"It's true" Finn added. "They had been in a relationship since high school until five years ago this jerk, someone who is supposed to protect people, suddenly packed up everything and abandoned Kurt. He left him when he needed him the most! He came home from work to find an empty apartment, a key on the kitchen counter, and no goodbye."

"What?" the boys said shocked.

Nick and Jeff released Blaine from their grip causing him to fall back to the floor, groaning in pain again. The pair realised their mistake and helped Blaine up from the floor again.

"So you see, Director" Burt continued. "I do not want this man being in control of a case that is endangering my son's life when he could not control his fear of a future."

"Don't you remember, Burt?" Finn asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Blaine left before Kurt came home and explained."

"Explain what?" Blaine asked completely confused.

"It didn't concern you then, why should it concern you now?" Burt challenged.

"Anderson" The director said sternly. "Why didn't you tell me about your association with the victim?"

Blaine looked down at the floor.

"Anderson!"

"Because I wanted to save him" Blaine yelled.

"What?" Finn and Burt yelled back.

"Burt, Finn, there are things about my past that you do not know" Blaine began explaining softly. "You are right, Burt. If I hadn't have left Kurt, then I would have been there to protect him, from all of this. This is my fault, all of it. I wanted to save Kurt because I thought that I was the only one who could, the only one who should."

"You lost that right the day you left that apartment and never looked back" Burt replied.

Blaine looked sadly at the ground as his friends looked at their friend like he was a completely different person. He and Kurt were hopelessly and completely in love. Why would he suddenly just turn against him and abandon him like that?

"Burt, I know you hate me, but honestly, you cannot hate me more than I hate myself" Blaine defended softly.

"I beg to differ" Burt replied.

"I know that I have no right in asking this, especially in front of my entire squad, but could you just give me a chance to find Kurt? I need to find him-"

"To stop you from feeling so guilty?" Finn interrupted.

"So that I can return him to a safe place" Blaine corrected. "So, Adeline could have her family back. So that Kurt's partner can have him back."

It almost killed Blaine to say that Kurt had another partner, someone who was sharing Blaine's dreams that he planned with Kurt; to have him for the rest of his life, to start a family. Burt and Finn kept their mouths shut when Blaine said that.

Finn and Burt looked at Blaine completely shocked at what he had just said. They looked at him like he was a completely different person. In their eyes, Blaine was. His old self would never just pack up and leave.

"You really have no idea to what extent your actions led to?" Burt said disgusted.

"Senator" John said breaking the tension. "Why don't you and your son follow me to my office so that we can discuss things?"

"What about my granddaughter?" Burt asked.

"Adeline is with Agent Montgomery" Finn answered. "She'll be safe."

"Fine" Burt huffed. "I'm watching you, Anderson" he added before following the director to his office.

Blaine was soon left with the rest of his team, just standing in silence. He had never felt so vulnerable at that moment. All of his friends had their eyes on him and he knew that they were all judging him.

"Blaine!" another angry voice echoed.

The boys whipped their heads around and saw a fuming Wes storming up to Blaine.

"Am I hearing right, did you abandon Kurt? Or please, dear god, tell me that it was somebody else."

Blaine felt a little scared upon looking into his friends eyes and saw the rage. He was stunned for a second before he finally found his voice.

"….Yes….." Blaine whispered. "I-I did abandon him."

His friends looked at Blaine with complete shock, disappoint, and disgust. Even Sebastian looked disappointed in him. Wes stormed back to the break room after that. The boys followed his lead.

"…..What happened to you?" David asked in disgust before him and the other guys left the room leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"How's the hot chocolate, Adeline?" Wes asked sitting down at the table in the break room with Adeline.

"It's yummy" Adeline replied sweetly.

She took one of the marshmallows floating on top of the cup and popped it into her mouth. She giggled as she ate the sweet. Wes was smiling at the cute little girl in front of him when he heard a loud thump echoing down the hallway from where he had left Blaine alone with Finn.

"What was that?" Adeline asked confused.

Wes looked at her and saw that she was still smiling away seeming unfazed by the noise.

"It was probably nothing" Wes assured her.

"_You jackass!" a voice soon followed._

Wes chocked on his drink upon hearing that. Adeline raised an eyebrow at Wes and started to become concerned.

"That did not sound like nothing" Adeline said sweetly and concerned. "What is that, Mr Wes?"

"Something that should not be said while you're here" Wes replied getting up from his chair.

Wes walked over to the door and poked his head down the hall to get a better listen to the commotion down the hall. He heard another loud thump but this time against the floor and grew concerned.

"_Is that all you can say?"_

"What's going on?" Adeline asked concerned.

"Nothing, Adeline" Wes lied looking at her.

"_What about Kurt? Did you ever think about him?_

Wes grabbed the break room door and slammed it shut praying that Adeline did not hear a word that Finn yelled.

"Say, I do not know anything about you" Wes said re-joining the table. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Adeline looked down at the cup in her hands.

"My daddy told me not to talk to strangers" Adeline replied.

"But I'm not a stranger" Wes said with a smile. "We've been talking for a few minutes already and nothing bad has happened"

Wes leaned forward and whispered to Adeline.

"Plus, I am a special police officer" he whispered. "I take down the bad guys."

Adeline giggled at Wes.

"I'm four years old" Adeline began explaining with a smile.

"Four?" Wes repeated.

Adeline nodded eagerly. "My daddy and I have lived in the city for a really long time."

Wes smiled. "Your dad is a really great person."

Adeline nodded again. "He's the best daddy ever!"

"I know" Wes chuckled. "I used to go to school with him back in high school"

"Really?" Adeline asked excitedly.

"Yes" Wes answered. "So did my friend Blaine, who you met outside, and the rest of my teammates. We were all in a singing group together."

"My daddy never told me about any of you" Adeline said sadly.

"Why?" Wes asked confused.

"He never said. But, I hear him cry some nights"

"Cry? What do you mean?"

"….At night, after he sings to me, I hear him cry…."

"How long has this been going on?"

Adeline shrugged. "As long as I can 'member"

"How do you know that he cries though?"

"Sometimes I can hear it, sometimes I wake up 'cause I'm thirsty and I see him."

Wes looked at Adeline and saw that she was sad when she talked about Kurt crying. He felt bad that she, at such a young age, had to see someone she loved hurt. But there was a question that he desperately wanted to answer.

"What about Kurt's partner?" Wes asked. "Does he cry about your other daddy?"

"What other daddy?"

Wes was thrown back by the question.

"…..Your father, Kurt…he isn't with someone?"

"No" Adeline replied shaking her head. "It has always been me and daddy. I know daddy likes boys, because he cries at a photo of one."

Adeline started to have tears begin to form in her eyes. Wes moved his chair over and sat down next to Adeline and wrapped an arm around her.

"It is always me and daddy. I overheard Aunt Santana talk to daddy once. She mentioned something about daddy being abandoned, way before daddy thought about having me."

"Kurt was abandoned?" Wes questioned.

Adeline slowly nodded her head.

"Sometimes I think that is why daddy had me, because he was lonely" Adeline continued.

"Adeline, your father does not think that. I can tell that he loves you and so does your Uncle Finn."

"But he is still lonely…..and now it is worse 'cause he's gone" she started to cry.

Wes tightened his grip around the girl and held her close.

"Your father did not leave intentionally, Adeline" Wes assured. "Some really bad people took him for some reason, but I promise you, my friend Blaine will find him and bring him back to you."

Adeline continued to cry and it seemed to Wes that she would not be stopping any time soon. Wes thought about ways to calm the little girl down. She reminded him of Kurt so he did what Kurt did when he was sad.

"And if you have a minute why don't we go…..talk about it somewhere only we know?" Wes began to sing softly.

Adeline's tears were now slowly falling and looked like she was calming down. Wes saw that it was working, so he kept on singing.

"This could be the end of everything….so why don't we go-"

"Somewhere only we know" Adeline finished.

Wes looked down at the now calmed little girl and she smiled. The girl had a stunning voice for such a young age. It was so pure and innocent, just like Kurt's voice, but she looked nothing like him. She only had his smile, which she would have copied with spending so much time with him. So what about Adeline was he missing? Was there something about her that no one knew about?

"How did you know that song?" Wes asked completely shocked.

"Daddy always sings it to me before I go to bed. I haven't had much of that lately."

"The same song?"

"Not always" she replied. "Sometimes he sings 'Teenage Dream' or 'Somebody I used to know'."

Wes looked at her and realised something. There was a connection and it was all made clear when he thought about Adeline saying that Kurt was abandoned. Wes excused himself from Adeline and stormed out of the room.

"Blaine!" Wes yelled from down the hall.

Adeline sat in her seat completely oblivious to the happenings outside of the break room. She looked down at a gold locket hanging from her neck. She opened it and looked at a photo of her and Kurt hugging each other. There was only one thing that was occupying her mind:

'_Where are you, daddy?'_


	5. The Past Returns

It had been a couple of hours since Blaine was ditched by his friends to cool off their anger towards him. He couldn't blame them. He had been keeping the reason why he was so cold and distant from his friends because he knew that they would hate him as much as he hated himself. Blaine sat at his desk going through the rest of the security footage from Kurt's work. Loud yelling echoed from the director's office from both Finn and Burt. A few seconds after that, Burt threw the office door open and stormed off. Finn walked over to Adeline, who sat next to Wes on the other side of the room and took her in his arms and followed after Burt.

Everyone was silent as they watched the incredibly angry Hummel's storm out of the building. The director walked out of his office and walked over to Blaine. The only thought that was going through Blaine's head was, _'I'm so fired.'_

"You should have told me about Kurt when I gave you this case" John said when he reached Blaine's desk.

"I know" Blaine replied.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I thought I could handle it."

"How can you handle saving your ex-boyfriend from a psychopath kidnapper?"

Blaine did not answer John's question.

"The tough exterior?"

"A façade" Blaine answered.

John sighed and sat down next to Blaine.

"Blaine, when you first came here I asked you about your family. I asked because this job has some risks to not only yourself, but on a rare occasion, to your family. Why didn't you tell me about Kurt then?"

"Because we broke up before you offered me the job"

* * *

'_B-Blaine…Please, t-this doesn't…this doesn't make sense. I do-don't un-understand…w-why? W-why did y-you do t-this to me? I-I re-really ne-need y-you. Please…c-call m-me…..I l-lo-love y-you.'_

_Blaine sat in Wes' spare bedroom listening to all of the messages he had gotten over the last 24 hours. He clutched the phone in his hand and sobbed listening to Kurt's heartbreaking message. He hadn't spoken to Wes since he showed up the previous night practically sobbing when he opened the door. Blaine had gotten voice mails from Finn, Mercedes and Santana respectively after that._

'_Blaine, why did you leave Kurt? You promised him forever! He moved mountains for you and you just left him without a single word? You are dead to me and to this family.'_

'_Yo, white boy! You have got some nerve! Kurt had the most amazing news to tell you and you abandoned him without an explanation. Well you know what? He deserves better!'_

'_BLAINE WARBLER! Your hobbit head and your little dwarf singing voice are in for a world of pain! I cannot believe that you just abandoned Kurt, right when he needed you the most! You missed out on something great, you hear me? Kurt won't talk to anyone, not even his father! You have outdone yourself, warbler! I really thought that you loved him….clearly you don't…..he's so much better off without you. Congratulations Blaine, you are worse than myself and couch Sylvester combined. You even have Sue disappointed in you. I guess you are not as dapper as you claim to be. I told you that if you crushed his heart, I would crush your face, and I always keep my promises. You better watch your back!'_

_Blaine threw his phone against the wall at the same moment Wes walked in and caught the phone in his hand._

"_Ready to talk about it?" Wes asked cautiously._

_Blaine sobbed louder and curled into a ball on the bed. Wes was stuck between wanting to comfort his best friend and questioning him about Kurt. Kurt had been calling Wes as well desperate to know what Blaine was and unfortunately for Kurt, Wes was forced to lie because Blaine begged him to. Wes was brought out of his inner turmoil when Blaine's phone, that was still clutched in his hand, began ringing._

"_Blaine" Wes said._

_He walked over to Blaine and handed the phone to him._

"_Answer the phone, Blaine."_

_Blaine looked at the phone and saw that it was an unknown number so he answered it._

'_Blaine Anderson?' the caller asked._

"_Speaking" Blaine answered wiping away his tears._

'_My name is John Guardia and I am the director for the Federal Bureau of Investigation'_

"_The FBI?" Blaine repeated._

_Wes raised his eyebrow at Blaine._

'_Correct' John answered. 'I looked over you and your team's police academy transcripts and I must say they were all quite impressive. I have been looking for a new team for my bureau and I think that yours is what I have been looking for. What would you say to us meeting? You and your team.'_

"_I would say that we are very interested."_

'_Fantastic. Your partner will not mind me stealing you for lunch?'_

_Blaine looked at a photo of him and Kurt sitting in his bag on the floor._

"_No, no partner. That will not be a problem."_

* * *

"I didn't think that my being out of a serious relationship was something I had to explain at a job interview."

"Usually it wouldn't be but when it has the potential to interfere with your job, especially one this serious, then it would."

"For five years my emotions have not interfered with my work or my ability to keep civilians and my team safe."

"Even so the Hummel's do not like you being on this case, especially after what happened with Kurt."

"I will bring him back home safe and sound. My past is not your concern."

"I do not care what you did to Kurt, whether you abandoned him or not, my concern is with the victim's family. They do not trust you and want me to remove you from this case."

"What?"

"I have told them that I will think about this but for now, Blaine, just keep your distance for the family while you find Kurt."

"Blaine!" Wes and David yelled running over to his desk.

"We have a match on the ring that we found on the security footage" Wes explained.

Blaine shot out of his chair and stared at Wes and David. John took his leave and left the boys to their job.

"And…" Blaine said waiting for a response.

"The represents a family crest" David answered.

"What family does it represent?"

"….Karofsky…."

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed waking up from a terrifying nightmare.

Kurt was panting heavily from the nightmare and looked around the room. He was met only with darkness, complete and utter darkness. He was alone. Kurt shook his head trying to rid his mind of Blaine when the room door unlocked and opened suddenly. Arrow walked into the room and stared at Kurt.

"You called for Blaine again" Arrow taunted.

"Go away" Kurt said looking away.

"When are you going to realise that he is not coming for you? No one is coming for you, Kurt. Nobody wants you around because you infect people and I refuse to have you infect an innocent little girl too."

Kurt thrashed against his handcuffs but was slapped by Arrow again.

"You leave my daughter out of this" Kurt threatened.

"Or what? What are you going to do? You are here as my captive! You are alone, and have been alone for a number of years."

"I haven't been alone. I have had the love of my daughter."

"But what about the love of your life? Oh that's right, he abandoned you."

"How do you know all of this?"

Arrow crouched down on the ground and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Because I have been watching you for a number of years, and I have been waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and look where we are now."

"You are insane"

"Not insane, just passionate about what is right and wrong."

"And you think holding me captive is right?"

"I think that I'm giving justice, allowing people to remember people's true nature."

"Your true nature is that you are a sick man who has a twisted way of life"

Arrow chuckled darkly.

"And your true nature is that you are nothing but a sad, pathetic weakling who hides behind his cop boyfriend…or used to."

"I have never hid behind Blaine, not once. He may have taught me to have courage, but I have always stood up for myself, even against sick headed bullies like you."

"Who would ever be stood up to by you?"

* * *

"_What is your problem?" Kurt demanded storming into the boys' locker room._

"_Excuse me?" David hissed facing him._

"_What are you so scared of?"_

"_Besides you sneaking in here and looking at my junk?"_

"_Oh yeah every straight guys worse nightmare. All of us gays are secretly out to convert you. Well guess what ham hock, you're not my type."_

"_That right?"_

"_Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they are thirty"_

"_Do not push me, Hummel" David threatened getting into Kurt's face and raising his fist._

"_You gonna hit me? Do it" Kurt challenged._

"_Don't push me"_

"_Hit me because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."_

"_Get out of my face!"_

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_

* * *

Kurt slightly shook his head attempting to rid the memory. He stared up at Arrow who smirked down at him.

"Thinking of your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, Hummel?" Arrow taunted.

"He's not pathetic!"

"He is if he believes that he is gay. He is straight, and you were just a faze."

"Just you wait until Blaine finds me."

Arrow chuckled darkly and pulled Kurt's restraints causing shooting pain. Kurt hissed in response and stared at the ground.

"He abandoned you five years ago, fairy" Arrow hissed in Kurt's ear. "How would he know that you are here? He does not care about you, because, again, you were just a faze; a spot that needed to be itched. He left your life years ago and will not turn up now. No one cares about you and there is nobody out there looking for you."

* * *

Blaine and Wes had spent a few hours stuck on an aeroplane in economy class waiting to arrive in Lima. The two were driving through the neighbourhood as Blaine stared out of the window remembering the place where Kurt grew up and the place that their love blossomed. Blaine could not help but remember only the unfortunate visit that he and Wes were heading for and who they were going to meet, the same person he probably should thank in a twisted way for bringing Kurt to him in the first place.

* * *

"_This is Wes and David" Blaine introduced as he gave Kurt his latte._

"_It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying" Kurt said looking at his drink._

"_We are not going to beat you up" Wes assured._

"_You are such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of endearing" David added._

"_Which made me think that spying on us was not the real reason why you came" Blaine explained._

"_Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?" Kurt asked nervously._

_The three boys chuckled._

"_Uh no, I mean, I am but these two have girlfriends" Blaine chuckled._

"_Oh" Kurt said embarrassed._

"_We are not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance for harassment policy" Wes explained. "Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."_

_Kurt remained silent and stared at the wall. Blaine noticed Kurt's change in behaviour._

"_Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked._

"_Yep. Take it easy, Kurt" Wes said as he and David left._

"_I take it you're having trouble at school" Blaine deduced._

"_I'm the only person out the closet at my school. I tried to stay strong about it. There's this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living heel. And nobody seems to notice" Kurt explained._

"_I know how you feel" Blaine said. "I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty and they're sympathetic and all but you could just tell nobody really cared at all. It was like, 'hey you're gay, you're life's just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it'. So I left and came here, simple as that. So, you have two options: I mean I could just tell you to enrol here but intuition at Dalton is pretty steep, I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you could refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have the chance to teach it, right now."_

"_How?"_

"_Confront him. Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies just chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret."_

* * *

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when Wes pulled into the driveway of a house. The two got out and slowly walked up to the front door. Wes looked at Blaine and smiled reassuringly.

"Are you ready?" Wes asked.

"Wes, you have been asking that since we got on the plane. I am ready for anything he can throw at us."

"You sure?"

"Kurt and I stood up to him once; I can do it again."

* * *

"_Thanks again for coming" Kurt said as he and Blaine walked towards the stairs._

"_Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking" Blaine replied._

"_There he is" Kurt said spotting Karofsky walking down the stairs._

"_I got your back" Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Excuse me" he said getting Karofsky's attention._

"_Hey lady boys" David teased. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"_

"_Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something" Blaine explained._

"_I got to go to class" David replied pushing past the two guys._

"_Kurt told me what you did" Blaine continued._

_David stopped in his tracks and faced the guys. "Oh yeah? What was that?"_

"_You kissed me" Kurt sighed._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" David said walking off._

"_It seems like you are a little bit confused. And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you are not alone" Blaine added._

_David spun around and charged at Blaine, pushing him against the fence. Blaine showed no fear as he stared at Karofsky with his hands in surrender._

"_Do not mess with me" David hissed._

"_Stop this" Kurt yelled pulling David off of Blaine._

_David stormed off leaving Kurt and Blaine alone by themselves. Kurt sat down on one of the steps as Blaine leant against the fence railing._

"_Well he's not coming out any time soon" Blaine joked trying to lighten the mood._

* * *

Wes nodded his head thinking about the same memory as Blaine. He faced the front door and gently knocked. Movement was heard from inside the house before the door was pulled open. Blaine stood up straight and held his hands behind his back as the door opened and was met with David Karofsky. David looked bigger than Blaine remembered and was wearing a football jersey.

"Blaine Anderson" David said immediately noticing Blaine. "What are you doing back in Lima?"

"David Karofsky" Wes said. "I'm Agent Montgomery of the FBI" he added holding up a badge. "Obviously you know my partner, Agent Anderson. We have a few questions to ask you."

"What is this about?" David asked confused.

Blaine saw that David's attitude was nicer than when he first met him all of those years ago. He was true to his word when he and Kurt became friends that he would remain himself and a nicer person.

"We need to ask you a few questions about someone who has gone missing" Blaine replied putting on his professional persona.

"Who has gone missing?"

Wes and Blaine looked at each other before turning their attention back to David.

"Kurt Hummel" Wes answered.


	6. Tears, Suspects and Promises

_Tick…..tok…tick…tok_

That was the only sound echoing around David Karofsky's living room. Blaine and Wes were sitting on a couch facing David as he sat in a lounge chair on the other side of the coffee table. He had no idea what to say after he heard that his friend Kurt had gone missing and could possibly be kidnapped.

"Are you sure it is Kurt?" David asked after silence.

"We are sure" Blaine replied looking sternly at David.

Despite David's nice persona that he was putting on, Blaine was not going to fall for it if David was the person who kidnapped Kurt on the security footage.

"I'm surprised that you are here, Blaine" David said randomly.

Blaine did not respond to David and just stared at him.

"Kurt did not tell me that you work for the FBI now. Last I heard you were working at the police department in downtown New York."

"Things change" Blaine replied stiffly. "How do you know that I used to be at the police department? You talked to Kurt?"

"I talked to him enough to know that you broke his heart and left him a shell of a man, like the scared boy he was back in high school."

"That you caused" Blaine defended.

"And now you've taken my role and I have taken over yours. Funny how things have changed, to use your words."

Blaine exhaled deeply trying to control his anger, not towards Karofsky but more to himself because he knew that Karofsky was right.

"So you have spoken to Kurt?" Wes questioned trying to get back to business.

"Yes, we are good friends" David answered. "The last time I heard from him was when Adeline was about three years old and Kurt offered to help me pick out a ring for my boyfriend."

"So you haven't spoken to Kurt in two years?" Wes asked writing notes down.

"No, he's been too busy with his new clothing line and flying back and forth from Europe and other parts of the country" David explained.

"Did Kurt ever mention about any enemies that he had or people who had grudges against him?" Wes asked.

"No, Kurt never mentioned anything about his personal life since Blaine left him."

"Thanks" Blaine interrupted sarcastically.

"You asked for the truth. The truth hurts" David retorted neutrally. "Kurt only ever talked about two things; one being about his business and career, and the other being his daughter."

"What about Adeline's father?" Blaine questioned. "Could he have left and become an enemy of Kurt's? A falling out perhaps?"

Blaine cringed at the thought of Adeline having another parent and Kurt having a life partner. Why did he felt a stab to the heart when he said that? He thought that if anyone deserved to be with Kurt and have a daughter like Adeline, it would be him. Wow...Blaine did not see that coming. He just met the little girl, so why was he so attached to her already? His migraine that he got when he first met Adeline pulsed through his head again. Like someone was knocking at the back of his head to get him to unlock a door in his memories. He still couldn't understand what was happening.

Karofsky scoffed and chuckled at Blaine's question. He shifted further into his seat thinking about his response. Wes and Blaine raised an eyebrow at Karofsky, confused.

"Kurt is Adeline's only parent" Karofsky explained slowly. "Kurt adopted her from a young mother in Ohio, possibly to compensate for the fact that he had so much love to give and no one to give it to."

Blaine shot out of his seat immediately. Wes quickly grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, calm down" Wes hissed.

"Yeah Blaine" David said sarcastically. "Calm down."

Blaine stared down at Karofsky. Sensing Blaine's attitude not changing, David relaxed in his seat and softly smiled at him.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or whatever, Blaine. You two came here looking for answers, and that is what I am giving you."

Wes slowly forced Blaine back in his seat and continued to write down notes.

"If Kurt has enemies then it wouldn't be any relatives of Adeline, adoptive or birth wise."

Blaine sat there silently stunned.

"Okay" Wes said breaking the silence. "Thank you for that but there was also another reason for us seeing you today."

Wes pulled out a folder and was searching through it. After a couple of seconds he pulled out a photo and placed it down on the coffee table facing Karofsky.

"We understand that this ring is the crest of your family" Wes continued passing it to David's side of the table.

David picked up the photo and examined it.

"Yeah, it is" David replied. "But what does this ring have to do with Kurt's kidnapping case?"

"We have security footage of Kurt being kidnapped from his design studio at his company's office" Blaine informed. "This ring was worn by the kidnapper."

David stared at Blaine and Wes in shock.

"You think that I kidnapped Kurt?"

"We don't know what to think" Blaine answered. "But you do have a history of tormenting Kurt and breaking his spirit."

"Look who's talking" David retorted. "Pot, meet Kettle."

Blaine stood up from his seat angrily again. He was about to punch David when he continued.

"I'm a changed person" David continued. "Kurt and I are friends and I would not do such a terrible thing. Plus I am with somebody else who has also made me a better person. But I can tell you one thing. That ring may have my family's crest on it, but it is given to the first born son. That ring belongs to my brother, Joshua Karofsky."

* * *

"Jeff, Nick, it is not David Karofsky that kidnapped Kurt" Blaine said to the boys on the phone as he and Wes walked through the airport heading for their plane back to New York.

"What do you mean Karofsky didn't do it?" Nick asked confused.

"Karofsky said that the ring is only given to the first born son" Blaine answered. "You two need to find Joshua Karofsky and bring him in for questioning. I think he's the one who kidnapped Kurt. While you two do that, have Sebastian talk to all of Kurt's relatives to see we can find any other suspects in case Joshua is not alone."

"Okay but David also found something interesting from the lab" Jeff added.

"What did he find?" Blaine asked handing the airhostess his ticket.

"Apparently, he was investigating the rag found at the crime scene and besides chloroform, he found a second substance" Jeff explained.

"What kind of substance?"

"He's not sure. It took him these last three days just to find another substance on the rag. The molecules of the substance were so small and were covered by the chloroform molecules. He's investigating the substance as we speak but he thinks that it could lead us to where Kurt could be held."

Blaine felt a weight lift from his chest and sighed with slight relief. That was a start. Anything that they can find that could help be one step closer made Blaine feel less nervous.

"Fantastic. Keep us posted guys. We are on the plane so we'll be back in New York later this evening but bring Joshua Karofsky in for questioning immediately."

* * *

Blaine returned to his apartment later that evening and practically fell to the couch. He laid his head against the head rest and stared up at the ceiling. Wes went back to the station to speak with the director and inform him about the recent evidence that they got today. It had been an exhausting time for him and he hadn't had time to have a minute to himself. It had been three days since Blaine was given Kurt's kidnapping case which meant that Kurt had been missing for 10 days and that was 10 days too long. Blaine hadn't heard a thing from the director about what he was going to do about the Hummel's having an issue with Blaine taking the case. The name made Blaine's heart ache. He looked over at the shelves next to the television and stared at a photo. It was of him and Kurt from a few years ago. Blaine had just graduated for the police academy and was with Kurt and in the background was Blaine's friend Andy. Andy had photo-bombed the picture but he thought it was too nice to not put up.

* * *

"_I am so proud of you" Kurt said hugging Blaine after the award ceremony._

_Blaine was dressed in his formal police uniform and was holding a framed certificate._

"_Congratulations kiddo" Burt congratulated when he saw Blaine._

"_Thank you so much for coming" Blaine said with a huge grin._

"_You're one of us, Blaine" Carole said sweetly. "We always support our own."_

"_Well if it isn't the Hummel crew, and Blaine" a voice said._

_The group turned around and saw a tall, nicely built brunette man wearing the same uniform as Blaine._

"_Andy" Blaine chuckled. He walked over to Andy and pulled him into a hug. "Never thought I see you here."_

"_Neither did I" Andy admitted with a chuckle. "You were just a good partner to work with."_

"_Congratulations, Andy" Kurt said._

"_Hey, how about we get a photo of you and Kurt, Blaine" Carole offered._

_Kurt and Blaine nodded in response and Carole held up the camera ready. Just before the camera flashed, Andy jumped onto Blaine's back and the photo was taken._

"_Andy" Blaine chuckled._

* * *

Blaine was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard is cell phone ring. He walked over to the coffee table and saw that Jeff was calling him.

"What is it, Jeff?"

'_Nick and I found older Karofsky. He's at the station ready for questioning'_

"You found him so soon?"

'_Wasn't too hard considering we tracked his cell phone calling an unknown number.'_

"I'll be there right away"

'_Blaine...he's been asking for you'_

* * *

Kurt had no idea how long he had been trapped in his, for lack of a better word, prison. His cell phone had been taken by Arrow along with his wallet, keys and watch. The only thing he could do was stare out the small window hoping to be free and back in home with Adeline and waiting for food. At least his captor was human enough to give him food and water, although it was bland and did not fit in his healthy eating schedule.

Unfortunately for Kurt, his mind wondering may be keeping him entertained during his imprisonment, but it also was breaking through the walls he built up over the years and is remembering memories of him and Blaine. Blaine...for some reason Kurt could only think of the curly haired man who had abandoned him all those years ago. He still had no idea why he left or when he did but he never returned Kurt's calls to find out. To this day he has no idea if Blaine still lives in New York or works at the police department. As he looked around the room he could hear Santana yelling at him in his head to grow a pair and stand up for himself. But how can you stand up for yourself if you did not know where you were or knew if he could make it out alive.

* * *

"_Santana, please keep your voice down. You'll wake Adeline up" Kurt whispered._

_Kurt and Santana were in Kurt's apartment keeping Kurt from calling Blaine's friends. Today was supposed to be their anniversary but it had been three years since Blaine left Kurt._

"_No I will not keep my voice down!" Santana replied. "Today should not mean anything to you! Yes I know it was tragic how he left things but I refuse to allow you to wallow in self pity and sadness three years on! You should forget about him! He abandoned you, Kurt. Do you understand what that means? You came home to find an empty apartment and no note. You should use today as not a day to remember what you have lost, but as a day to remember what you gained. You gained a gorgeous daughter who loves you more than anything. That is something pretty special."_

_Kurt sighed and slumped on the couch._

"_I just don't know what to do with my life. How can I live without him, Santana? How can I move on from this? It is like he stole a piece of me when he left."_

_Santana sat down next to him._

"_Kurt, it has been three years. You have lived three years without him and you can live more without him. Do you know why? Because of that little girl asleep in that room. She can help you just like you can help her having a single parent. Remember why you decided to adopt her? Do you?"_

"_No"_

"_So that you could give your love to somebody else. To love someone who deserves to be loved by someone as great as you. She will help you live without him. All you have to do is let her."_

"_But..."_

"_She is yours, Kurt" Santana pressed on. "Your daughter, your child. She is the piece of your heart that the hobbit stole. You can let her in because you love her more than anything else in this world. If you still love him, even though I am completely against it, use the words he said when you first met. Courage, Kurt. Use the courage you have to move on from him; to open your heart again, but this time to your daughter and forget about the jerk who abandoned you. Learn to move on from him and please, forget him. You are not left alone this time. Stand up and have the courage to move on and find happiness again."_

* * *

"Have the courage to stand up" Kurt hissed at the memory. "Yeah right. Like that is going to help me now."

Kurt could hear loud yelling echoing from outside his door and quietly whimpered when he heard the sound of something being sharpened. He knew that it was only a matter of time before it all ended.

* * *

"Has he said anything else?" Blaine demanded as he ran into the questioning room.

Jeff and Nick looked away from the one-way glass and stared at the distraught Blaine.

"Nothing yet, boss" Nick replied.

"He's just been sitting there, waiting for you to walk in" Jeff added.

"Why does he want me?" Blaine questioned.

"Now's your chance to ask" Nick replied.

* * *

Sebastian arrived at the most stunning apartment on the Upper East Side of New York. So far he had spoken to most of Kurt's friends and family, the one that would let him past the front door that is after hearing that he worked for Blaine, and he had yet to speak to the friends inside the apartment building. He casually walked to the front desk, showed his badge to the concierge, flirted with him a little, and headed to the correct apartment. Apartment 13D, a familiar name since Blaine mentioned having a history at this address.

Sebastian gently knocked on the door and waited outside waiting for someone to open the door. After a few seconds the door opened revealing an average height brunette standing in the doorway.

"Rachel Berry" Sebastian greeted with a smirk.

"Sebastian Smythe" Rachel practically hissed.

Back in high school Kurt had explained his issues about the notorious Sebastian, the meerkat that wanted Blaine all to himself, and ended up injuring Blaine's eye after a Michael Jackson show down.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded.

Sebastian did not respond and instead revealed his FBI badge from his jacket. Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I take it you are part of Wes'" Rachel sighed.

Sebastian nodded in response with a cheeky grin.

"I guess I should be thankful knowing that the FBI is taking Kurt's case and not the police department. Wouldn't want Blaine coming here.

"What?" Sebastian said confused.

Rachel ignored him and lead him into her living room. Finn was out so it was just Rachel and him in the apartment for now.

"Boy, you are looking a little plump, Rachel" Sebastian noted seeing Rachel's large stomach as she sat opposite him.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot" Rachel hissed.

"Oh" Sebastian smirked. "Luckily I don't have to worry about that, you know since I'm gay."

"Okay before we go any further" Rachel said leaning forward in her seat. "I want to make something crystal clear to you. I do not like you, at all! Especially after all of the crap that you gave Kurt back in high school."

"Come on, that was high school, I'm a changed man. Sebastian Smythe is a man of the law"

"Here's the deal" Rachel continued. "Rachel Berry thinks that Sebastian Smythe can self serve Sebastian Smythe since the only law he can follow is the law of hormones and adrenaline"

Sebastian chuckled at Rachel's attitude. He knew that seeing the Broadway star was going to be entertaining for him, especially since he likes winding her up, more than he liked winding up Kurt in high school.

"In other words-"

"I'm home!" A voice echoed from the front door.

"Aunt Rachel!" another called out.

Loud thumping noises echoed and Adeline ran into the living room, immediately jumping into Rachel's lap.

"How's it going, Rachel?"

Finn walked into the living room and instantly noticed Sebastian sitting on the couch.

"Meerkat Face" Finn said faking happiness.

"Frankenteen" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"What are you going in our apartment, Symthe?" Finn asked, putting his stuff in a nearby closet.

"Reacquainting myself with your wife who is falling at my feet" Sebastian joked. "Sadly honey, I don't play for your team."

Rachel immediately started gasping and Finn ran to her side.

"I can't breathe" Rachel gasped and then stopped. "There's not enough in Sebastian's ego!"

Adeline giggled at her aunt.

"Unfortunately from our experience you play on teams where you break up relationships" Finn hissed sitting next to Rachel and Adeline.

"That was then and this is now. In all seriousness though, I'm here to ask questions about Kurt" Sebastian replied, flashing his FBI badge again.

"You're asking about my daddy?" Adeline asked.

"You're the rugrat at the station the other day weren't you?" Sebastian questioned noticing Adeline's presence.

Adeline nodded. "Do you know where my daddy is?"

"I am here to find out for you, munchkin" Sebastian replied, surprisingly sweet. "And then him and Blaine can finally kiss and make up."

Rachel and Finn tensed in their seats.

"Who's Blaine?" Adeline asked.

Sebastian looked up from his notebook and stared at the girl.

"He's the officer you met at the station, sweetheart" Finn rushed in. "The one that saw you playing with your doll at his desk."

"Oh yeah, he was nice. Him and his friend Wes promised to find my daddy" Adeline said with a smile.

"And those two always keep their promises" Sebastian assured the girl.

"Honey, it's almost that time of day. Why don't you go to the spare bedroom and take a nap?" Rachel suggested.

"Okay" Adeline said and ran to out of the room.

When they all heard the door close, Finn glared at Sebastian.

"Are you insane!" Finn yelled. "Why would you mention Blaine's name to Adeline, let alone in my apartment?"

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said. "I-I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying how Blaine is always so sad about Kurt that they could fix each other's broken hearts and get back together. I wasn't meaning anything else. Why are you so defensive about Adeline knowing Blaine's name?"

Sebastian could immediately see Rachel and Finn relax when he cleared things up. Finn slowly sat back down on the couch and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" Finn said when he had calmed down. "It's just, we're all on edge, you know. Adeline is a very sensitive topic, especially since we're all worried that Adeline could be taken like Kurt."

"I understand" Sebastian said. "So as you know, I'm here for Kurt. Did he ever mention to you about having any enemies, people who could hurt him?"

The couple was quiet as they thought about Kurt.

"The only person I can think of is David Karofsky" Finn answered.

"You mentioned that Adeline is a sensitive topic. Is there anyone who was against Kurt starting a family? An ex-boyfriend, husband, friend? Anything?"

Rachel fidgeted with her hands and stared down at the ground.

"Well" Finn said a little uncomfortable. "Kurt has not dated anyone since...since..."

"Since Blaine" Rachel finished. "Kurt had always told us that apart from being on Broadway and wanting to be a fashion designer, he always wanted to start a family. In high school he wanted it to be Blaine, but obviously that plan shot to hell when he abandoned him."

Sebastian cringed.

"Yes...well, none of the team did not know about that until the other day" Sebastian informed.

"When Blaine left, Kurt was distraught but he still wanted a family and still wanted someone to love. So a while later Kurt applied for adoption and was chosen by a young teenage pregnant girl in Ohio, named Bethany Joy" Rachel continued.

Sebastian nodded and wrote the name down on his notebook.

"Bethany was only in year 10 when she fell pregnant" Finn explained. "She was only two months into the pregnancy but couldn't raise the child, and Kurt jumped at the chance to adopt a child from our home. Bethany fell in love with Kurt and chose him to raise her child. Seven months later, Bethany gave birth and Kurt had the family he wanted."

"Could Bethany have somehow regretted her decision to give up Adeline and wanted her back? Maybe wanted to remove Kurt from the picture so that she could get Adeline back?"

"No, no, no" Rachel said instantly. "Bethany adored Kurt but she requested that she had nothing to do with the child. Kurt offered to keep her updated but she refused. She felt that if she did not have any memories of the child she would not miss her and regret it. She was only 15 anyway. She is not vindictive in any sense."

"Okay, but what about friends of Kurt in college? Roommates, any enemies in his class?"

"Argh!"

The three adults jumped when they heard a loud ear piercing scream echoing from the spare bedroom. They all jumped out of their seats and ran to Adeline.

Adeline was sitting up in her bed sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were red and watery, her face was slightly puffy and drenched with tears. Finn sat next to her on the bed trying to comfort her.

"Adeline what is it?" Finn asked.

"D-da-daddy..." Adeline sobbed. "I-I dreamt th-that h-he did-didn't come h-ho-home. H-he left me li-like he w-was left be-behind."

"Honey, what are you talking about" Rachel soothed.

"I heard d-daddy a-and aunt san-santanna talking..."

"When?"

"Y-ye-years ag-ago. S-she said th-that d-da-daddy was aban..."

"Abandoned?" Sebastian offered.

Adeline nodded frantically. "I d-don't want th-that t-too."

"Adeline" Finn said. "Your dad DID NOT leave you like he was left. Your daddy was taken from us by some bad people. He would never EVER leave you, not ever."

Adeline believed Finn's words but could not stop crying.

"How can you calm her?" Sebastian asked.

"We don't know" Rachel replied. "She's never had nightmares like this before."

"She's had others?"

"Yes, ones about a stranger stealing her away from Kurt and he was left completely alone. She thought that the man was her other father but she doesn't have another father."

"How does Kurt soothe her?"

"He never said" Rachel replied frantic.

Adeline continued to sob and was slightly shaking from her cries. She repeated over and over how much she wanted to dad right then.

_Think Sebastian...what would Kurt do? In high school whenever Kurt was upset..._

"I've got it!" Sebastian said. "What about singing?"

"Singing?" Finn and Rachel questioned.

"Well in high school what happened when Kurt was upset?"

Rachel looked at Finn.

"He would sing to himself...or would be sung to..." Finn replied.

"Then do it!"

'_Think like Kurt' Finn thought. 'Something Kurt would sing to a young girl...'_

"I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you" Finn began singing. "It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening' out to do..."

Rachel stared at Finn noticing Adeline slowly calming down. What surprised her more was that Adeline was attempting to sing along with Finn like she knew the song. Rachel remembered when she, Kurt and Blaine had sung that song back in high school. Why would Kurt sing this song to Adeline of all songs?

"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket" Adeline sung.

Rachel smiled down at her niece with pride. Adeline may not have Kurt's genes but she was definitely Kurt's daughter because she had a killer voice even at such a young age.

"But I've got to get a move on with my life" Finn continued seeing Adeline's tear ceasing.

Rachel smiled and decided to take over for Finn. "It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry."

Adeline had stopped crying now and was leaning against Finn's chest.

"It's time to be a big girl for your daddy, princess" Finn whispered as he placed a kiss on top of Adeline's head.

"Have courage because he IS coming home" Sebastian promised.

"Daddy always says to have courage" Adeline whispered.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the little girl. He knew that Blaine once told Kurt that and he never stopped saying it. Why would Kurt use the exact same phrase to his daughter, obviously it is just a saying but it had meaning to Kurt, so why say it like that? Exactly the same way? Could Kurt still have feelings for Blaine, he wandered.

"Feel better?" Finn asked.

Adeline nodded slowly.

Rachel looked at her niece with concern before flashing a fearful look at Sebastian.

"Finn, honey, why don't you stay with Adeline until she falls asleep again while I continue with Agent Smythe?" Rachel suggested rather quickly.

"Okay" Finn agreed.

Rachel nodded and practically pulled Sebastian out of the room and back to the living room.

"I have to tell you something that nobody else knows" Rachel said a little fearful.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Kurt does not have enemies, but there was someone he knew that he could not trust."

"Why didn't Kurt mention it to someone else before?"

"Because nobody else would believe him. He did say that this person had the means and ability to do something bad, and I think Kurt was right. But you have to promise me that only you can know! Wes and his team CANNOT know."

"Okay, Rachel" Sebastian said getting serious. "I promise not to tell Blaine and the others but I need to ask you something."

Rachel looked up at Sebastian. "Did you just say Blaine?"

"Yes"

"NO!" She yelled pulling away. "I'm stopping right now! What do you mean Blaine? He works at the police department."

"No, he works for the FBI now as team leader! He's been there for years. He's in charge of Kurt's case."

"What!?" Rachel shrieked.

"Finn ran into him the other day"

"He did not tell me that!" She shrieked. "When I get a hold of him-"

"Rachel!" Sebastian said putting his hands on her shoulders, interrupting her rampage. "Forget about Blaine for one second! He may not be your favourite person at the moment but I promise you that he is doing everything he can to find Kurt and bring him home to Adeline safely. He is the perfect person for the jobs but he and the rest of us warblers cannot do that without your help."

Rachel stared at the meerkat ex-warbler searching his eyes for truth.

"I gave you my word that I would not breathe a word about this information to the others. This investigation of this suspect can just be me and me alone until I find some evidence that tells me that something is up. I promise not a word unless I find crucial evidence. Now please, for Kurt and for Adeline, let me ask you a serious and important question that can help me determine whether to look into this person."

Rachel saw the truth in his eyes and nodded to let him continue.

"Did Kurt ever feel safe around this person?"

There was an eerie silence that fell over the two as Rachel thought about her answer.

"...No..."


	7. Revelations

"Joshua Albert Karofsky" Blaine said sternly as he and Jeff walked into the interrogation room.

Joshua sat in his chair and watched as the two officers sat down in front of him. He did not respond and he did not move.

"I am Agent Anderson and this is Agent Sterling" Blaine introduced. "We have a couple of questions to ask of you."

Joshua stared at the ground refusing to pay the pair any attention.

"Do you know why you are here?" Jeff questioned.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we do, don't we, Sterling?" Blaine said smugly.

"Absolutely" Jeff replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you know who this man is?" Blaine questioned, sliding a photo across the table to Joshua.

Joshua looked down at the photograph. He looked up at Blaine and Jeff and shrugged again. Blaine was starting to lose his patience.

"His name is Kurt Hummel" Blaine answered for him. "A famous fashion designer"

"Who also happens to be missing" Jeff added.

"Would you know anything about it?" Blaine asked.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I know anything about a pompous gay-face queen like him?"

Blaine started chuckling at Joshua's response. He looked at Jeff as he chuckled and Jeff started joining him. Blaine stood up from his seat, still chuckling, and slowly walked over to Joshua. Within a split second Blaine had ceased chuckling, grabbed the back of Joshua's neck and slammed his head against the table. Joshua groaned in pain when his head was brought back up by Blaine.

"See, I did not like that tone" Blaine hissed into Joshua's ear as he still held his neck. "You are Joshua Karofsky, older brother to one, David Karofsky. Your brother and Kurt went to McKinley High back in Ohio. David used to bully Kurt until they became friends."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Mr Karofsky" Jeff explained not moving from his spot. "If you co-operate with us, we can cut you a deal from life in prison on the account of kidnapping to say about 10 years imprisonment with two years parole. If you do not, then I guess Agent Anderson and I can play good cop, bad cop, and I can say with all certainty is that I will play good cop. You see Agent Anderson here knows both your brother and Kurt quite well, so he is very confident that you are lying."

Joshua stared angrily at Jeff who just smirked in response.

"Now, let's try this again" Jeff continued. "Do you happen to know Kurt Hummel?"

Joshua remained silent after Jeff asked the question.

"The stupid queer turned my brother into a queer back in high school" Joshua hissed. "If he has been kidnapped, then he deserves everything that's coming to him."

Blaine nodded sarcastically and looked at Jeff who subtly nodded his head in reply. Blaine slammed Joshua's head back on the table and leant over to hiss in his ear.

"You best be aware of the fact that you attitude will not help your case if you want to be able to have a family in your lifetime" Blaine hissed. "You should also know that I am, to use your words, a queer, too."

"Great" Joshua replied sarcastically. "My older brother mentioned that Kurt had more than one gay friend in high school, now you are all spreading like wild fire."

"Oh, so you do know Kurt and myself more than you let on" Blaine replied faking cheerfulness. "Well, I should let you on a little secret. My team and I are quite close with this case and I can hurt you more than I am doing right now."

"Hence why he is the bad cop, Joshua" Jeff concluded with a smug look.

"So what if I know the lady-face queer. What does that have to do with me and his kidnapping?" Joshua questioned back.

Blaine released his hold of Joshua's neck and sat on the table facing him.

"My team and I visited Kurt's design studio when the case was first brought to our attention" Blaine explained. "We found a security tape at the crime scene showing him being kidnapped."

Jeff stood up from his seat and walked over to the small television that hung in the corner of the room. He put a small video tape into the machine and an image appeared. Joshua watched the television as a dark masked figure stormed into Kurt's design studio and attacked him.

"And stop there, Sterling" Blaine ordered.

Jeff paused the footage to where the kidnapper's hand was visible over Kurt's mouth.

"We analysed this tape, Joshua" Blaine continued. "And if you zoom in on the hand over Kurt's mouth..."

Jeff zoomed the image so that the hand was in clear focus.

"You see a ring on the hand. Not just any old ring, but a ring with a family crest on it, the Karofsky crest to be exact" Blaine added.

Joshua kept silent again and shrugged his shoulders.

"We then flew to Ohio to meet with your brother, David" Jeff continued for Blaine, walking back to his seat. "Questioned him on the ring, and I dare say he told us some very interesting information."

"I agree" Blaine replied.

"The Karofsky ring is passed on from father to son to grandson, but is only given to the eldest son of the family" Jeff added.

"Which I can see now resides on your left hand" Blaine said noting the ring on Joshua's hand.

Joshua quickly removed his hands from the table and placed them underneath, sitting on his lap. Blaine smirked at Joshua's movement and grabbed his hand and pulled it back on the table.

"A perfect match to the one on the video, wouldn't you say so, Agent Sterling?" Blaine mocked.

"I dare say so, Agent Anderson" Jeff replied.

Joshua retracted his hand from Blaine's grip and stared at the two boys.

"Now, back to our original question" Blaine said. "Would you know anything about Hummel's disappearance?"

Joshua stared down at the table.

"We have fool-proof evidence that it was you who kidnapped Kurt Hummel, Mr Karofsky" Jeff reminded. "You can either sit there and co-operate with us, and decrease your jail time to when you can see the light of day, or you can allow us to put you in cells while we search through your apartment and your work office looking for evidence. It is your choice."

The silence in the interrogation room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. No one moved, and no one spoke. It was so quiet that you could hear the sound of New York echoing into the room.

"I had been watching Hummel's company for a few weeks prior to that night" Joshua began explaining, looking down at the table. "I was checking to see his consistent routine or being left alone after 11pm at night when his Asian assistant left and locked everything up, except for Hummel's design studio."

"He always worked late" Blaine muttered to himself.

"When I was positive that I knew his routine, I was told to make my move. So I watched as the assistant typed the security code in out the very front, locking Hummel inside. I repeated the code, made it inside the company and broke into Hummel's design studio to find him at his desk sketching."

"And that's when you attacked him" Blaine concluded.

Joshua chuckled darkly. "The girl did not put up much of a fight."

"Considering you forced him to breathe in chloroform and make him pass out" Blaine growled in response.

"You mentioned that you were given the word to go in" Jeff interrupted. "What do you mean?"

Joshua started laughing normally.

"You dimwits actually believe that I kidnapped the fag and have him locked up somewhere?" Joshua questioned smugly.

Blaine and Jeff looked surprised at Joshua.

"I thought you were supposed to be FBI agents, the best of the best. Man, you boys are in for a dangerous game that you certainly do not how to play."

Blaine growled at Joshua's mocking. He shot right up from the table, pulled Joshua out of the seat and slammed him into a nearby wall. Joshua's back slammed against the brick and he hissed in pain. Blaine pinned Joshua to the wall with his right arm pinning his neck while his left arm pinned Joshua's arm.

"Do NOT mock us, Karofsky" Blaine threatened darkly, staring into Joshua's eyes.

"Blaine" Jeff called.

Joshua started chuckling again. "Oh, you are more than who you say you are, aren't you Agent Anderson? You are more than quite close to this case. You are the love of Hummel's life. You are the ex-boyfriend who abandoned him when things got, should we say, personal."

"How do you know about that?" Blaine hissed pressing harder against Joshua.

"I am the brawns of this operation, gentlemen" Joshua explained coolly. "This plot has been planned for longer than any of you have been wearing that badge. There is another, he is the brains behind this whole thing, and he knows more about you and Kurt then you could possibly know yourself. He told me when and where to kidnap Kurt and I delivered. That was the part that I played and that is all that is written."

"Tell me who your partner is" Blaine demanded.

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Answer me!"

"I cannot give an answer if there is no answer to give" Joshua explained.

"Do not give us riddles" Blaine said. "Who is your partner and where did he take Kurt?"

"Right is left and left is right" Joshua replied mocking them.

"Joshua" Jeff threatened.

"I do not know the real name of the partner. He never gave me a name" Joshua explained once he had his fun.

"So you just worked with a complete stranger?" Jeff questioned not believing a word.

"Not a total stranger" Joshua replied. "He used an alias. He was looking to hire a muscle for a secret operation. Good money too. I applied because no where would hire me, and I then discovered his plan to rid the world of the man who turned my brother gay and destroyed the family, so I thought kill two birds with one stone."

"You son of a bitch" Blaine hissed.

"No, actually, that would be you, Agent Anderson" Joshua retorted. "From what I hear, your parents were not very supportive of wasting your Dalton education on being a police officer and before that, a singer."

Blaine was about to punch Joshua in the face when Jeff grabbed his hand and pulled him off Joshua.

Joshua stepped forward from the wall and smoothed out his clothes.

"Like I said, you two are playing a more dangerous game than you realise."

"Tell us, where is Kurt?" Jeff demanded.

"I do not know" Joshua answered truthfully. "My partner met with me when I told him I had Kurt."

"You are wasting our time" Blaine said beginning to storm out of the room.

"Wait" Joshua called. "If you two keep your word about decreasing my jail time, then I will let you on some important information."

Blaine turned around and looked at the older Karofsky.

"He keeps in touch about the status of Kurt" Joshua explained.

"Why?" Jeff asked confused.

"I listen to how Kurt's spirit is dwindling into nothing, so I can listen to the change in him just how I saw the change in David when he changed him in high school."

"You are one sick minded freak" Jeff replied.

"No, it is practically a spirit for a spirit. He also calls me to make sure that the police are not on his case."

"So what?" Blaine asked getting annoyed again.

"He is calling me this afternoon" Joshua explained. "You want to know where to find Kurt? Then track my partner's phone call."

Blaine and Jeff stared at Karofsky thinking over the prospect. The two of them nodded and started packing away their things before heading out of the room.

"Oh, and Agent Anderson" Joshua called just as Blaine was closing the door. "I will tell you this, right may be left and left may be right that takes you in a circle, but backwards will always bring you forwards."

* * *

Blaine walked back to his desk with Jeff in pursuit. He sat in his seat with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Man" Jeff said breaking the silence. "That is one messed up guy."

"He kept talking in riddles" Blaine sighed.

"Look at it this way" Wes said, looking up from his desk. "You just caught one of the criminals responsible for Kurt's kidnapping."

"But we still haven't found Kurt" Blaine replied sadly.

"Blaine Anderson!" a loud shriek echoed from the elevators.

All of the boys turned their heads to find Rachel Berry storming up to them in fit of rage as she carried Adeline on her hip with Sebastian Smythe following close behind.

"Oh dear" Nick said, hiding behind his desk.

Rachel passed Adeline off to Wes, stormed past all of the FBI agents in the office heading towards Blaine's desk. She stopped right in front of him.

"Rachel-"

_SMACK_

"What the hell was that?" Blaine yelled, placing a hand on his now red and stinging cheek.

"You jerk!" Rachel screamed, her face turning slightly red. "Why are you, of all people, taking Kurt's case?"

Blaine's anger ceased hearing Rachel's words.

"So Finn told you" Blaine sighed.

"Oh no" Rachel replied sarcastically. "It was not my husband, Kurt's step-brother; it was your stupid meerkat-faced team member."

Blaine, Wes, Jeff and Nick whipped their heads around to face Sebastian who was sitting on the edge of his desk. He flashed them a child-like smile showing that he made a mistake but wanted not to be yelled at.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing at, Blaine?" Rachel demanded.

Adeline sat on Wes' hip as they watched the scene unfold. Adeline felt a little nervous seeing her aunt so angry without a reason.

"What game?" Blaine questioned.

"You do not deserve to be in his life anymore, so why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, standing up from his seat and eyeing Rachel.

"You left him!" Rachel shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "You left him without even a word! How could you do that to him? Is this some sort of game to you?"

Adeline tensed up in Wes' arms hearing Rachel's words. Wes noticed Adeline tense up and looked at her. He saw her eyes widen at Rachel and Blaine and he gasped to himself. A thought flashed through Wes' brain remembering the first time he had met Adeline. The girl used to find Kurt upset at night and she overheard Santana mention about it starting after he was abandoned.

"What?"

As Wes and the others were watching Blaine and Rachel argue, none of them realised that the director had once again heard a commotion within Blaine's unit and had walked into the office. He stood off to the side and watched the pair argue.

"Um...Rachel" Wes tried to interrupt noticing Adeline's behaviour.

" 'Hmm...things with Kurt sure are boring'" Rachel mocked pretending to sound like Blaine. " 'Why don't I have some fun and leave for a few years and show up just when he needs me. Play on his heart strings, that will do the trick.'"

"I have never and will never play Kurt like that" Blaine hissed angrily.

"Rachel" Wes said louder.

"So why are you here?"

"You want to know?"

"Rachel!" Wes almost yelled.

"Yes!" Rachel replied, ignoring Wes.

"I did not even know that we were finding Kurt!" Blaine yelled back.

For the first time in her entire life, Rachel Berry had shut her mouth. Wes stopped trying to get Rachel's attention and stared at him.

"I left the police department after I left Kurt" Blaine explained. "I joined the FBI and was given this case by the director, unbeknownst that Kurt was the victim. No one here knew about my relationship with Kurt, except for my team, and even then they only knew that we weren't together anymore."

Rachel stared up at Blaine and looked him straight in the eye.

"You" a quiet voice interrupted the silence.

Everyone in the room turned around to find an upset Adeline on Wes' hip.

"You are t-the one w-who l-left my daddy?" Adeline questioned.

Blaine looked at Rachel and then back at Adeline.

"You are the reason w-why he c-cr-cries?" Adeline continued.

Blaine had absolutely no idea what to say to the little girl. He was just staring at her like he just broke something precious to him. Why did he feel so bad that he made the girl upset? Was it because she was Kurt's child?

"Um..." Blaine said completely speechless.

"No, sweetie" Rachel said running over to Wes. She took Adeline in her arms. "Mr Anderson used to be friends with your daddy in high school. He left your daddy when they graduated, that is the left that we are talking about."

"But you just said that he left" Adeline replied. "He left daddy which is why daddy got me."

Blaine's heart broke at the girl's comment. He had left Kurt so broken that he had to adopt a child just to fill the void.

"No" Rachel said firmly. "Your daddy did not decide to have a family just because he was lonely."

"But I overheard Aunt Santana when I was little" Adeline said. "She said that daddy was upset that he was left behind. He was sad and lonely when I came along and he is still sad and lonely."

"Adeline" Rachel said sternly. "You were not brought into this world because your dad needed someone to keep him company."

Blaine felt his migraine returning again. He cringed mentally at the pain. Why did they only occur when Adeline was around or someone mentioned her name? More importantly, when he himself mentioned her name.

"But that is what Aunt Santana said" Adeline replied. "Daddy came home to an empty apartment. He always sings songs when he thinks that I am not listening so that he stops crying. Every night he sings me 'Somewhere only we know' so that I do not have bad dreams. He cries all the time over a picture of blue blazers."

The Warblers' ears pricked up at the girl's words. Blaine's migraine increased and the noise around him became muffled.

* * *

"_Blaine" Kurt chuckled as he was being carried over Blaine's shoulder as he ran around the living room. "Put me down."_

"_Why should I?" Blaine challenged._

"_It's our anniversary and I do not want to spend it over your shoulder like I was some damsel in distress"_

_Blaine laughed before he chucked Kurt down on the living room couch. He sat down next to Kurt and flashed him a smile._

"_Happy anniversary, Kurt" Blaine said pulling out a single red rose from underneath the couch._

"_It's beautiful" Kurt gushed, taking the rose from Blaine's hand._

"_I could say something so cheesy right now" Blaine joked._

"_Then don't spoil it" Kurt said, pressing a kiss on Blaine's cheek._

_Kurt snuggled up against Blaine and admired the rose._

"_Kurt" Blaine said breaking the silence._

"_Yeah?" Kurt answered._

"_How long have we been together?"_

_Kurt chuckled. "Including high school?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "It is to prove a point. We have been together for a long time now."_

"_And..." Kurt pressed on._

"_This apartment is awfully quiet for just the two of us" Blaine continued._

"_Are you hinting that we should start a family, Mr Anderson?"_

"_That is exactly what I am saying, Mr Hummel" Blaine said with a smile._

"_You want to a little Anderson-Hummel running around? But won't we have to get married for that?"_

"_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to find a child in need of a loving home, I want to marry you, and raise that child with you. __I want a family with you. I want everything with you, Kurt.__"_

"_Yes!" Kurt screamed throwing himself on Blaine. "I want a little girl with your manners and spirit, and my sense of style, who can sing!"_

* * *

Blaine placed a hand on one of the desks to help him keep balance. The voices around him became clearer now and he looked around the room.

"I try to sing to him to cheer him up like he does with me, but it makes it worse" Adeline continued. "Daddy always says that my voice is pure like someone he used to know."

"Honey" Rachel tried to soothe. "You got your voice from your daddy. You have heard him sing."

"But why can't I sing to him? He sings all these songs to me to cheer him up but it makes him sad when I sing them back."

"Um...what songs?" Wes questioned getting slightly suspicious and noticing Blaine's stance by the desk.

Rachel looked down at the girl in her arms completely stunned. She looked at the warblers and knew that she was in dangerous territory.

"Somewhere only we know" Adeline began listing. "Blackbird...Teenage Dream..."

"Songs that Blaine used to sing" Wes concluded.

Rachel looked up at the boys and started to look a little rattled.

Blaine felt another hit from his migraine again.

* * *

"_Blaine" Kurt called as Blaine entered the apartment._

"_Hey" Blaine greeted, sitting next to Kurt on the couch. "What are you doing?"_

"_Going through adoption agencies" Kurt replied._

"_So you are still against surrogacy?"_

"_I love Rachel, I do, but it would be awkward having my sister-in-law as our child's birth mother. Plus she is currently seeking help in getting pregnant with Finn right now. I do not want our child to have Santana's mood swings, and I love Brittany too, but, she might get attached and we could lose a child. Also, if we can't have a child that is 100% completely ours, then I do not want a surrogate pregnancy. This way we can find a child out there in the world who is looking for a home and we can give it all the love that it deserves."_

"_I love you" Blaine said admiringly._

"_I love you too"_

* * *

"I know that daddy loves me because he lost someone else a long time ago. Stop lying, Aunt Rachel. Is it true? Am I just a fill in?"

"No" Blaine said firmly. He walked over to the girl in Rachel's arms. "Your daddy loves you more than anything else in this world. I used to be friends with him in high school and he would not stop mentioning how much he wanted a family, to have the most beautiful girl in the world. Never once did he mention about having a life partner. All he ever wanted was a little girl, just like you, and his dream came true."

Adeline looked at Blaine and gave a small nod. Rachel looked at Blaine and gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"But, Mr Anderson" Adeline said softly. "Are you the reason why my dad cries every night? Did you really leave him? Are you the reason why I have bad dreams that I will be left alone like him?"

Blaine was completely thrown by the question.

"I-I..." Blaine stuttered. "Let me ask you this"

Adeline looked at Blaine and waited for his question.

"Your whole life your daddy has been crying, is that right?"

Adeline nodded in reply.

"And you feel like it is your fault because you could not cheer him up?"

Adeline nodded again. Blaine looked at Rachel silently asking to hold Adeline. Rachel sighed quietly and passed Adeline to Blaine.

"You are now way a fill in, my dear" Blaine said looking at the little girl. "Like I said before, you dad has been planning on having you in his life whether he had a partner or not. That was not going to stop him. His crying is no way your fault."

"How do you know?"

Blaine looked around the room at everyone. Rachel looked at Blaine and gave him a small nod.

"Because Adeline, I am the cause to your father's crying" Blaine answered remorsefully.

"I was right?"

"I'm afraid so" Blaine answered.

"You are the one in the photo of the blue blazers? The one he cries over?"

"I guess I am."

"Why did you leave my daddy?"

"Excellent question, my smart niece" Rachel said, taking Adeline from Blaine.

Blaine looked around the room and saw everyone wanting to know the same thing.

"Um...I-I...I can't tell you" Blaine said sadly, looking down at the floor.

Rachel scoffed at Blaine.

"I can't believe you, Blaine" Rachel said disgusted. "Here I thought you could be a decent human being and you just proved me wrong. You should not wear that badge. You abandoned Kurt right when he needed you most, and you went running scared."

"I did not run scared!" Blaine yelled. "There was nothing to run from!"

"Except commitment" Rachel retorted.

"The only thing I committed to was Kurt. I know that went up in smoke but there is another story that you do not know."

"We know more than you think, Blaine. It's a shame that after speaking to Adeline, you can't figure out what you really abandoned."

* * *

"_This is Blaine Anderson" Blaine greeted the caller at his desk._

"_Blaine, sweetie, it's me" Kurt said happily._

"_To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"_

"_I just heard back from the adoption agency!"_

"_And?"_

"_There is a girl who read over our adoption information and wants to meet with us!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Completely!"_

"_That's incredible! We're getting a child!"_

"_Not yet" Kurt said. "The interview is to see if we are really who we say we are and if we pass the interview and she likes us, then she may decide to pick us!"_

"_That's amazing!"_

"_And she's from Ohio! She is flying up to New York to see family and she was excited to see that we live in New York too, so she's meeting up with us tomorrow at 2pm."_

"_I can't believe we are one step closer to having a child"_

* * *

Blaine stared at Rachel in amazement. The interview with the mother was years ago and him and Kurt never heard from her about whether they were chosen or not.

"You made my daddy sad, now you made me sad" Adeline said sadly.

"I hope you are happy, Blaine. I thought you would not screw this up. Maybe I was just too racked up on hormones to realise that" Rachel hissed. "I do not want you anywhere near Adeline, you understand? If she comes to the station, you better not be there. Actually, I do not want you on Kurt's case, at all!"

"What is it with you and Kurt's family with not wanting me to find and save Kurt?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"Besides the fact that you abandoned him and now upset his daughter?"

"Agent Anderson"

Everyone in the room turned around to find Director John standing on the far side of the room. Blaine swallowed knowing full well that John had seen the entire display. He was so doomed.

"My office, now!"

Blaine did not need to be told twice. He walked away from Rachel and Adeline and walked into the director's office.

"You are meant to be team leader, Blaine" John said angrily.

"I know, sir"

"Really because I do not think you do!" John yelled back. "You just stood out there arguing with another one of the victim's family! And even worse, you upset the victim's child! Every time someone comes in here, you get caught up in an argument. You are wasting valuable time here, Anderson. What the hell is wrong with you? You promised me that your personal life was not going to affect the Hummel case."

"It's not, sir"

"It is since you are picking fights with the family instead of being out in the field. Mr Hummel has been missing for 12 days now, which is almost two weeks. He could be dead by now and all you have done is gone to the crime scene and have just discovered his kidnapper. What about the victim himself? You have not found him yet!"

"But we will!"

"You won't be" John retorted.

"What?"

"You are off the Hummel case effective immediately."

"But you can't do that"

"I can and I will. Doctors are not allowed to operate on family or friends. Teachers are not allowed to teach their children or other family. Now, you will not be solving the case of your ex-boyfriend."

"But sir-"

"This is not up for debate" John interrupted. "You will hand over your badge and take a vacation. I do not want you here while the investigation is going on. I cannot give the family any more grief while Kurt is still missing."

Blaine sighed in defeat and handed John his badge.

"Take this vacation time as a way to relieve all of this stress and unresolved issues from your past. I do not want you anywhere near here until this is settled. I will have Agent Montgomery taking your place. Now, go and enjoy some much needed rest."

Blaine stormed out of the director's office and noticed that Rachel and Adeline were still there along with his team mates. He walked up to Rachel and looked directly in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy" Blaine said angrily.

He turned towards Wes. "Congratulations, leader."

Everyone's eyes widened as Blaine stormed out of the office and entered the elevator.

* * *

_Kurt...Kurt..._

Kurt opened his eyes to see that he had been tied down to a chair. His hands were bound behind his back and his legs were bound to the legs of the chair. He looked up and noticed Arrow leaning over him smirking wickedly. He held a phone in his hand.

"My partner is on the phone" Arrow taunted. "Apparently the FBI went and visited his little brother asking questions about you."

Kurt's heart almost leapt out of his chest. A small ray of hope. There were people out there looking for him. Hopefully they could save him before his time runs out. A sudden flash of pain passed over Kurt's face and he screamed. Arrow and hit him across the face with the side of gun. His face paled suddenly noticing Arrow's firearm in hand.

"Why is the FBI on the case?" Arrow hissed at Kurt. "I thought it was the dim-witted police! Now we have to worry about the FBI."

Arrow grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled. Kurt refused to let out a cringe or anything. He would not give Arrow the satisfaction.

"My father is a congressman" Kurt replied.

"Of course" Arrow said, releasing Kurt's head. "Well, my partner is trying to lie to his brother about the visit but he needs to know that you are still here so that his lying will not be for granted.

Arrow pressed a button and the phone was now on speaker phone.

"Go on" Arrow said. "Talk to him. He is waiting for you. Tell him you are here. Tell him that you are missing the man who abandoned you. Call out for him. Call out for the straight man that you are pathetically waiting for."

* * *

Blaine slammed the door as he entered his apartment. He could not believe that the director had just basically forced him into taking a vacation right when Kurt was still missing and kept god knows where with god knows who. Blaine was still a little shaken up about the memories that he had buried all those years ago. He had forced himself to completely forget about Kurt and him wanting to start a family. Blaine felt light headed again so he sat down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"_So you are a fashion designer and you are a police for the New York police department?" Bethany, the birth mother, questioned as the three of them sat in a lounge area in the adoption agency. _

"_That's right" Kurt answered. "I own my own clothing label known as Pavarotti Designs."_

"_Really? That's you?" Bethany said excitedly._

"_Yeah" Kurt replied._

"_I love your outfits! I have a few of your designs. I particularly love that summer dress that you design in your last collection. The show stopper one."_

"_The strapless floral print?"_

"_Yes" Bethany said excited. "It's my favourite piece."_

"_That's incredible" Kurt gushed._

"_I can't believe I am meeting Pavarotti's Kurt Hummel" Bethany smiled. "You two are such an amazing couple."_

"_Thank you" Blaine replied happily._

"_I just have another question" Bethany said. "You both have such serious jobs. Would you both be able to take care of both the baby and your careers?"_

"_Well because of my company" Kurt began explaining. "I have the advantage of working from home while Blaine is at work. I stay and work from home during the day and then Blaine takes care of the baby at night when I need to head to the company."_

"_You two are so amazing. I can see that you will love this baby more than anything else in the world. And they would be in such good hands with a police officer and have fun with having their own clothes from a fashion designer."_

"_We promise you, Bethany" Blaine said. "There would be no one who would love your child as much as us. Since we are both gay, we know what it feels like to have someone give up on you and we will not be one of those parents who doesn't let the child be who they are. The public rejection has made us grow as a couple and have made us strong."_

_Kurt smiled at Blaine and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked at Bethany and smiled at her. His phone suddenly started ringing and he looked down._

"_Oh, that's my brother" Kurt said. He looked up at Bethany. "He and his wife are visiting a fertility clinic today to try and get pregnant. They want me to be the god father if this all works out."_

"_That is so incredible. Your family must be close" Bethany said._

"_We are" Kurt replied. "Excuse me" he said and walked out of the room to take the call._

"_It seems like not only you and Kurt will love this child, but he will be surrounded by so much love from your families" Bethany commented._

"_You have no idea" Blaine replied. "Look Bethany, I know we are not the conventional couple that most people would like, since we are gay, but this baby will be surrounded by so much love that it would never have to worry about being alone."_

"_I know" Bethany said with a smile. "But I do worry about the baby being alone. I came from a divorced family and I remember hating having to go from one house to another and I do not want my child to have to go through that."_

"_That is perfectly understandable" Blaine said. "But you should know that Kurt and I are not the average couple. We have been together since we were in high school. Kurt lived in New York for a year without me and it felt like we were never apart when I moved here. We have been through more obstacles than you could imagine: bullies, heart attacks, car accidents, long distance relationships, different schools, and even other people trying to take each other away. Kurt is an amazing person. He is loving, devoted, caring and so strong. Don't tell him I said this but he is always right...even when I thought I was straight for a moment he was right about me being gay."_

_Bethany laughed at Blaine._

"_I love him more than anything in this world. He has overcome so much in his life but he has never let it stop him from being himself. He always dreamed of starting a family but it kills me that because of who we are, I can't give him a baby. I've wanted a kid since I was in high school, to give a child the protection from all the prejudice and evil in the world that Kurt and I were not prepared for. And when that day finally comes, I'll learn how to be a good parent. But Kurt...he took care of his father when he was a kid when his mother died...he's already there. Kurt's a father."_

* * *

Blaine smiled at the memory of the adoption interview but he sighed sadly when he realised that he and Kurt had never heard from her again. And then he had to leave for Kurt. A thought suddenly hit Blaine.

Kurt's phone call that he left Blaine was when he was packing up his stuffy from the apartment. He sounded so happy on the phone. Blaine started thinking about all of the clues that he was too blinded to realise.

* * *

"_Your father is Kurt Hummel" Blaine announced looking at Adeline._

"_What does it matter to you?" Finn hissed again, gripping tighter on Adeline's hand._

"_I-I didn't know that h-he had a daughter" Blaine replied, speechless._

"_Of course you wouldn't. There is a lot about Kurt that you do not know" Finn hissed._

* * *

"_So you see, Director" Burt continued. "I do not want this man being in control of a case that is endangering my son's life when he could not control his fear of a future."_

"_Don't you remember, Burt?" Finn asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Blaine left before Kurt came home and explained."_

* * *

'_B-Blaine…Please, t-this doesn't…this doesn't make sense. I do-don't un-understand…w-why? W-why did y-you do t-this to me? I-I re-really ne-need y-you. Please…c-call m-me…..I l-lo-love y-you.'_

* * *

'_Yo, white boy! You have got some nerve! Kurt had the most amazing news to tell you and you abandoned him without an explanation. Well you know what? He deserves better!'_

* * *

'_BLAINE WARBLER! Your hobbit head and your little dwarf singing voice are in for a world of pain! I cannot believe that you just abandoned Kurt, right when he needed you the most! You missed out on something great, you hear me?"_

* * *

"_Honey" Rachel tried to soothe. "You got your voice from your daddy. You have heard him sing."_

"_But why can't I sing to him? He sings all these songs to me to cheer him up but it makes him sad when I sing them back."_

"_Um...what songs?" Wes questioned getting slightly suspicious and noticing Blaine's stance by the desk._

"_Somewhere only we know" Adeline began listing. "Blackbird...Teenage Dream..."_

"_Songs that Blaine used to sing" Wes concluded._

* * *

"_You really have no idea to what extent your actions led to?" Burt said disgusted._

* * *

"_Kurt is Adeline's only parent" Karofsky explained slowly. "Kurt adopted her from a young mother in Ohio, possibly to compensate for the fact that he had so much love to give and no one to give it to."_

* * *

"_We know more than you think, Blaine. It's a shame that after speaking to Adeline, you can't figure out what you really abandoned."_

* * *

"_And she's from Ohio! She is flying up to New York to see family and she was excited to see that we live in New York too, so she's meeting up with us tomorrow at 2pm."_

"_I can't believe we are one step closer to having a child"_

* * *

Everything was replaying in Blaine's mind like a movie on repeat, but there were a few things that stood out the most to him.

_Kurt needed you...abandoned...child...Ohio_

Blaine's eyes snapped open. Karofsky said that Adeline was adopted from a young mother who was in Ohio. He and Kurt met with Bethany Joy who lived in Ohio about adopting her child.

"_Blaine, sweetie, it's Kurt" Kurt said happily. "I need you to come home early tonight. I have some incredible news to tell you and I do not want to do it over the phone. I can't wait to tell you! I'll see you tonight, baby. I love you."_

Kurt's voice mail. Blaine replayed the message over and over again in his head and it matched up. Kurt's big news...Adeline's birth mother was from the same area as the mother that Blaine and Kurt met...Kurt's big news was that Bethany had chosen them to adopt her child. Blaine jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. He felt completely sick at the thought of abandoning Kurt when he had found out that they were going to be parents. He felt nauseas and disgusting at the thought of not only abandoning Kurt, but he abandoned Adeline. That is why the Hummel's were so against him finding Kurt. It all finally made sense. He abandoned his daughter and she has no idea who he is and he made her cry today too. He was the worst parent in the world.

Blaine couldn't take the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to be 100% sure so he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. He called the one person who could help him.

"Hey, it's Blaine" Blaine said when the caller picked up. "I really need to talk to you. Can we meet up? I'll tell you everything that you want to know."


	8. Secrets Unsealed

**As a late Christmas present here is a another new chapter within a few days! I really hope you all review this one! All the secrets are revealed!**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Blaine walked down the street, fidgeting with his hands as he walked. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It had been the last time since he had entered this coffee shop. He and Kurt used to go all the time when they were together, but stopped after he left. They both considered it their Lima Bean in New York. Blaine was seriously nervous about his meeting. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hear the beats in his ears. He clutched his shoulder bag close to him, holding it like it was a life line.

* * *

"_Hey, it's Blaine. I really need to talk to you. Can we meet up? I'll tell you everything that you want to know."_

"_Oh...my...god" Rachel said on the other end of the phone._

"_Please Rachel" Blaine practically begged._

"_So let me get this straight. After our little talk today, it was the kick up the backside that you were looking for to get your head in gear?"_

"_...Yes..." Blaine reluctantly replied. "I have been thinking about a few things and I really need your help. I need answers."_

"_I would like some answers too, Blaine Anderson" Rachel retorted._

"_Please" Blaine begged. "I will answer all of your questions if you answer mine. I promise no more secrets."_

_Rachel sighed on the other end. "Alright. Meet me at the old coffee shop at 11am tomorrow. You know the one I'm talking about."_

* * *

Rachel was right; Blaine did know which one she was talking about. Blaine entered the coffee shop and was greeted by the lovely smell of fresh bread and coffee. It felt like home. Blaine searched the coffee shop looking for the familiar brunette. He walked further inside and found her sitting over by the window waiting for him, but she was not alone. Sitting with her were Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Tina. Blaine gulped seeing all of Kurt's girlfriends sitting there glaring at him.

Blaine took a deep breath before walking towards the table. He stopped when he reached them and looked at all of them.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Rachel" Blaine greeted. "But why did you bring the girls?"

"Well seeing as how we are all Porcelain's friends and are very protective of him, Rachel called all of us and we jumped at the chance to hear what brought you to abandon our favourite gay" Santana replied with a glare.

"We are not going to let you hurt Kurt again, especially now that he has Adeline" Mercedes added.

Blaine's mouth went dry at the mention of the girl. He nodded his head at Mercedes and took a seat opposite the six girls and placed his bag beside him.

"Thank you, for this" Blaine said nervously.

"Don't thank us yet" Quinn replied. "We are here to listen to what you have to say and if we deem it as acceptable we will consider answering your questions."

"Fair enough" Blaine said with a nod.

He looked over at Tina and saw her give him a small smile. He already knew that she knew the reason why he left but it was good to have her here as silent support.

"So, what do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"We want to know everything" Rachel answered. "The whole story"

"The truth about why you left Kurt" Brittany added softly.

"Okay well it all started years ago, a few months after I had graduated from the police academy" Blaine began explaining. "I was receiving anonymous letters at the police station directed for me. Each letter was the same. All of the letters on the page were cut out from magazines. The first letter I received only had one line: 'you are not gay'. I received a letter every week after that. The second letter said how I was lying to myself. The next one said that Kurt turned me into someone I was not. As the weeks progressed the letters became harsh and threatening until the last one sent to my office said that if I did not leave Kurt then he would die."

The girls were completely silent as they listened to Blaine explain.

"The letters that were sent to my office lasted about two months. I ignored all of them thinking that it was someone's sick joke. But then the letters stopped being sent to my office, and instead, they were sent to our apartment. There was no stamp on the envelope or an address label; someone had been in our building. When I opened the envelope it said: 'I do not like being ignored.' From then on I got letters to the house everyday for the next two weeks threatening Kurt's life if I did not leave."

"Why didn't you report these letters?" Quinn asked.

"I did not want Kurt to know about them and get him scared over nothing. His company was growing in reputation and I did not want this to spoil it for him. I did not want to be hidden or living in fear so I continued to ignore the letters still. So I continued on with my life, doing everything normal which is why we wanted to start a family. I had been dreaming of it since high school and I was not going to be chased by letters. After two weeks, the letters stopped and then..."

"Then what?" Brittany asked.

"I started getting phone calls to the house. The person's voice was hidden by computers and what-not but they started saying that it would be my final warning. If I did not leave Kurt, then they will kill him. The calls only called when Kurt was out of the house, always out of the house. They last just under a week."

Blaine stopped and pulled out a small box from his bag and placed in on the table in front of the girls. He opened the lid and revealed the contents to the girls.

"These are the letters that I received all those years ago" Blaine explained. "Just in case any of you were having any doubts about my story."

Mercedes slowly took one of the envelopes out and skimmed it. Her face paled seeing that Blaine's story was accurate.

"On a Saturday, just after the calls began, Kurt was getting ready to go out to his first modelling photo shoot. He got in the car and was about to drive off when he realised that he forgot his sewing kit inside. He ran inside and we heard a loud crash. We ran outside and found that the car had rolled out of its parking space and crashed into another car. The car's brakes had been cut."

The girls gasped at Blaine and he began to tear up. He cleared his throat so that he could continue.

"If Kurt had not forgotten his sewing kit inside, I just...he would have..."

Tina got up from her seat and sat down next to Blaine to comfort him.

"That's when I knew that the letters and the phone calls were not just a joke, they were real. We got the car fixed and then the very next day, the oil tank had been damaged too so that it was leaking oil. I begged Kurt not to drive it but he did and when he started the ignition a spark was heard and I pulled him out. The oil started lighting up. Luckily it did not explode since there was not much leaked out. Kurt thought that it was lousy craftsmanship of the car manufacturer and our mechanic, but I knew better. That same afternoon, I received a final call saying that the car was just a warning and it is the first of many more to come. They swore to me that they were serious. If I did not leave Kurt then they were going to kill him, whether I ignore them or not."

"So you took them seriously and gave into their demands" Santana concluded.

Blaine nodded his head shamefully.

"We had not heard from the adoption agency so I thought it was the perfect time. That Monday morning after the second attack on the Sunday, I left for work before Kurt like usual and waited until he left too. I called in sick that day so I spent the morning waiting at a nearby coffee shop. When he was gone I spent the day packing up my things. I left the key on the kitchen counter and left before he could arrive home."

Blaine finished his story and looked up at the girls were quite shocked. They all looked like deer caught in head lights.

"I know you all hate me for what I did, and honestly I hate myself for it. I have hated myself everyday for what I did but I would do it again for Kurt in a heartbeat. I did what I did to keep him safe and I stand by my decision."

"Why didn't you tell Kurt about why you were leaving?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Because I was threatened that if I told Kurt why I was leaving, then they would have killed him anyway, rendering my actions pointless. Also Kurt would have begged me to stay. He would have followed me and would never have let me go without a fight. You all know Kurt. He is strong and doesn't want people to fight his battles for him but it was my fight and Kurt was just a pawn. I could not risk exposing that life to him."

"After all these years..." Mercedes said dumbfounded. "We all thought that you abandoned Kurt for no reason. Never would we have predicted this. We are so sorry."

Blaine shook his head. "Please, don't apologise. You were all just protecting Kurt and I am really grateful for that."

"So you have been away from Kurt, all of this time just to keep him safe?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. I changed jobs and apartments so that he could not find me. I could not risk him finding me and getting the blackmailer the wrong idea and hurt him. Everything I did, I did for him. But now he has showed up back in my life in danger and I can't do anything about it."

"What?" the girls gasped.

"I am not on his case anymore" Blaine answered sadly. "Because everyone in his family complained about me, I was forced to take a vacation. I am not allowed anywhere near the station until Kurt is found."

"Blaine...I am so sorry" Rachel said. "I know it was my and Adeline's visit that brought this. If I had known-"

"It is not your fault, Rachel. I should have kept my emotions in check when his family started showing up. I should have requested to not be team leader when I knew that we were looking for Kurt. If anyone is to blame, it is me."

The girls were completely silenced by Blaine's courage and kindness. They had all treated him horribly even after everything that he had sacrificed for Kurt.

"Thank you" Mercedes said breaking the silence.

Blaine looked up at Mercedes and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Thank you for sacrificing so much to keep our Kurt safe" Mercedes continued.

Blaine nodded and smiled at her.

"There was another reason why I asked to me meet Rachel today" Blaine added.

The girls looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Rachel, ever since I met Adeline when Finn brought her to the station, I had been getting painful migraines whenever she was around or when someone mentioned her name, namely me" Blaine explained. "It was like my mind was trying to access a door that had been locked when I suppressed any memories of Kurt."

Rachel couched nervously and took a sip of her coffee.

"When you brought Adeline in yesterday, the migraines stopped and I started remembering things between Kurt and me"

"...Okay..." Rachel said nervously.

"I remembered how we wanted to start a family and how we met with the birth mother when she was in New York."

"Right..." Santana said waiting for what was going to happen.

"Last night I realised something, something that made me sick for being so reckless and selfish" Blaine added.

"Leaving Kurt was not selfish" Tina assured. "It was courageous"

"Just wait" Blaine replied. "I know that I have no right in asking this, but..."

Blaine took a deep breath as he looked at each girl in the eye.

"Is Adeline my daughter?"

* * *

"Did it work?" Joshua asked as he hung up the phone.

David and Wes were looking at a bunch of computers and tracking equipment analysing Joshua's phone call. True to his word, Joshua's partner had called him up to discuss Kurt and Joshua played his part beautifully as he pretended to ask about Kurt when he mentioned his brother being visited by the FBI. Jeff was writing down notes and Nick and Sebastian were just watching on the side.

Wes sighed and took off a headset.

"Unfortunately" Wes said sadly. "The phone call was not long enough to be tracked. However we did get evidence that Kurt is still alive and well and some evidence of background noise that we can analyse to find a location."

"So this plan was not a total waste?" Sebastian asked.

Wes rolled his eyes. "No it was actually a good plan."

The boys nodded and Nick allowed Joshua's lawyer into the room to take Joshua home to await trial. Wes had spoken to the FBI's councillor for the state to cut a deal to have Joshua's sentence decreased after his cooperation. Luckily Wes and the councillor were pretty persuasive.

"Should we call Blaine about hearing Kurt on the phone?" Nick asked sadly.

Wes rubbed his eyes feeling a headache coming along.

"Generally we shouldn't since the director took him off the case" Wes answered. "But, he loves Kurt and has been worried sick, but on the other hand he could come back to the station where the director could find him and possibly could fire him."

"So..." David pressured.

"I'll think about it" Wes answered.

Jeff and Nick high-fived each other and Wes' response.

"How's the analysis of the substance on the rag, David?" Wes asked.

"Going slowly but getting there" David replied. "I still cannot tell specifically what the substance is, but I can tell you that it appears to be a biological product, not manmade like the chloroform. I have a suspicion that it is some type of botanical substance."

"But you can discover what the substance is?"

"With time, yes"

"But we do not have time, David" Wes pressured.

"I am well aware Wes and I am going as fast as I can but I have to be careful when I am separating the molecules."

"Alright" Wes sighed. "Let me know if you find anything else."

"Of course" David replied. "What are you going to do about Blaine?"

"Let me worry about the love-sick warbler" Wes answered. "He has to know but we can't risk him getting fired either."

* * *

The silence around the table was quite rare considering Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were sitting right next to each other. Rachel felt like her heart had just jumped out of her chest hearing Blaine's question come out of his mouth.

"What uh—What did you—What?" Rachel stuttered, completely blind sighted.

"Is Adeline my daughter?" Blaine repeated.

"You – we – Kurt" The girls stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I know this is the wrong time and the wrong place but I had to ask you" Blaine said. "I remember wanting to adopt and I remember meeting Bethany. I remember my interrogation with Karofsky and he told me that Adeline was adopted from a woman in Ohio; that was Bethany. Please...I-I have to know. I am begging you girls. This has been tearing me up inside."

The girls all looked at each other thinking about whether it was there place to tell Blaine. Kurt would kill them, heck his family would kill them but after what Blaine sacrificed, maybe he did deserve the truth.

"Please" Blaine begged. "Is she my daughter? Did I abandon my daughter?"

"On paper, her adoption certificate" Mercedes sighed conceding. "You are legally her father."

Blaine released a breath he did not know that he was holding and folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them.

"But, emotionally you are not" Santana added.

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked, looking up from the table. "Am I or am I not her father?"

"Legally yes you are her father" Rachel answered.

Blaine felt so ashamed.

"But technically you did not abandon her" Rachel quickly added. "You did not know that you and Kurt were granted adoption so therefore you did not abandon her."

"But I abandoned Kurt which in turn meant that I abandoned my daughter. Oh my god, I abandoned my own child."

"Blaine, don't freak out on us now" Santana snapped.

"I just—I just – how did —What?"

Quinn smiled sadly at Blaine and placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"Do you remember the day you left?" Quinn asked without judgement.

Blaine nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Kurt left you a message on your phone."

"I remember, he said that he had good news to tell me" Blaine answered. "But I was too focused on saving him that I did not think about what it was. Please...please tell me it is not what I think it was..."

"That day Kurt received a phone call at work from Bethany Joy, herself" Tina explained knowing that day perfectly.

"Oh god" Blaine said, feeling slightly sick with himself.

"She called to tell him personally that she had chosen you and Kurt to be the parents of her daughter" Tina revealed.

Blaine felt a sudden rush of nausea again and ran to the bathroom leaving the girls at the table.

"Well..." Santana said suddenly. "He took it well."

"Are you kidding?" Mercedes questioned sarcastically. "He looked completely disgusted with himself, like he had just realised that he just killed someone."

Blaine came back a few minutes later after been vomiting in the bathroom and cleaning the stench off of him.

"Sorry" Blaine apologised as he returned to his seat.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Blaine assured them. "Please, continue."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure" Blain answered.

"Bethany was three months pregnant when she called Kurt" Rachel continued. "When Kurt returned to the empty apartment, he was distraught. He did not eat anything for days; he did not go outside or talk to any family or friends for an entire week. He felt like you heard about Bethany and the baby and you abandoned him because you were scared of the commitment."

"He must completely and utterly hate me" Blaine muttered to himself.

"For a while he did" Mercedes answered. "But six months later when the baby arrived, he released all of that anger and he was left with complete and utter joy but also sadness because he could not share the moment where he first held Adeline in his arms with you."

"I wish I was there" Blaine said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"We know now, Blaine" Tina said, giving him a side hug.

"You mentioned that legally I am Adeline's father. What did you mean by that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it was the agency's policy that all adopted babies would go to a couple and not single parents" Quinn explained.

"Kurt was worried that if he told the adoption agency that you had left, they would take Adeline away from him and Bethany would have to have chosen another family" Santana added.

"So on the adoption certificate Kurt put both his and your name down as the adopting parents so that he could still have Adeline" Rachel finished.

"Also" Brittany added. "Kurt knew how much you wanted to adopt a child so he also put your name down in good faith."

"He hid the adoption certificate from Adeline so that she would not have to know the pain that he went through" Tina said.

"After all this time" Blaine whispered stunned. "I had a daughter that I never knew about. I just thought Bethany found a better couple which is why I never heard from her. I cannot believe that I am a father and I did not know about it."

"It is not your fault, Blaine" Quinn assured him. "You did not know."

"Yes but if I hadn't have ignored Kurt's message I would have known about Adeline and had a daughter. If I wasn't so naive about ignoring the threats I would have handed them to colleagues at the police department and solved everything. I was too stubborn and selfish and naive."

"Blaine you can't focus on the past anymore" Rachel said firmly. "Now you know the truth, we all know the truth. You have a daughter now. It is time to step up and accept it. Do not wallow in things that cannot be changed. If you want to change how people see you now, tell them the truth and bring Kurt home safely."

"But I am not on the case"

"But you are still friends with the warblers who are" Santana retorted. "Get them to follow your leads, your hunches. If you really want to be super careful this time, then check those stupid letters or something. No one writes death threats without following through later on."

Blaine looked up at Santana like she was a genius. He was about to comment when his phone started ringing. He answered it.

"This is Blaine" Blaine greeted.

"_Blaine, it is Wes" Wes replied_

"Hey, Wes. Is everything okay?"

_"Just wanted to let you know that Joshua followed through with his information" Wes informed. "His partner called him today and he tricked the guy into letting us hear Kurt. He is alive."_

Blaine sighed with utter relief. A few tears fell from his eyes.

"Really?"

_"Absolutely. He sounded tired and a little scared but he was still strong and standing up for himself."_

"Thank god" Blaine said. He looked at the girls sitting around him. "Wes listened in on a phone call with the second kidnapper and Kurt is still alive."

The girls screamed in delight. Rachel started crying with joy while others were sighing with relief.

"So did you trace the call, Wes?"

_"Unfortunately the call did not last long enough to be traced but we did get some background noise which we are going to analyse to find a location."_

"This is fantastic news, Wes. We should find him real soon."

_"I hope so too, buddy."_

Blaine looked down at the box on the table and he remembered something that Joshua had told him during the interrogation.

"_Backwards will always bring you forwards"_

Blaine thought about the riddle and realised that it was a hint. Joshua was telling him about the partner.

"If you go backwards, you can go forwards" Blaine muttered to the phone.

_"What?" Wes said confused._

"Backwards as in the past with bring you forwards into the future" Blaine said loudly.

_"Blaine, I still don't-"_

"Wes, I need you to do me a favour" Blaine interrupted.

_"Okay?"_

"I need you to look up my cell phone's caller history to about five years ago, around May."

_"Why?"_

"Because I think something from my past is the key to finding something in my future."

_"What?"_

"Wes" Blaine snapped. "Please, as a friend, do this for me. Look through the caller history until you find an unknown number. Unbeknownst to Kurt, he was getting death threats all those years ago and I think the caller is now cashing in."

_"I still don't see-"_

"Find the unknown number, you find the caller, find the caller and you find Joshua's partner. You find Joshua's partner then you find Kurt."

_"You want me to look through five years worth of calls to your phone?"_

"Just five years ago around May" Blaine replied. "I think we're about to find Kurt's kidnapper."


	9. Not Losing You

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's celebrate with a new chapter!**

* * *

Wes hung up the phone and stared at it a little bewildered. What did Blaine mean by going backwards can lead you forwards? Whatever he meant, he sounded serious and Wes was not going to ignore a friend right now. Wes looked around making sure that no one was about to see him do something completely illegal. When he saw that nobody was looking at him, Wes hacked into the phone company records looking for Blaine and Kurt's old apartment phone. As Wes scrolled through all the data looking for May five years ago, Sebastian walked up behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Wes jumped in his seat and looked at Sebastian.

"Um..."

"You are very suspicious, my friend. Are you doing something illegal?"

"...Just something for Blaine..."

"So it is illegal"

"Shut up" Wes hissed. "Blaine thinks that he is on to something so I am checking it out."

"By looking through his old phone records?"

"Yes" Wes replied. "We are looking for an unknown number, something that was never noticed until May and then disappeared around July."

Sebastian leaned closer to the screen as the two looked for the number.

"There it is" Wes cried.

The two analysed the phone call patterns and noticed that it was usually in the mid morning, the same time someone would already be at work by. It started in May and ended in the middle of July.

"It follows the same time line as what Blaine described" Wes announced.

"It also disappears and is never seen again" Sebastian added.

Wes nodded and pushed his chair away from his computer and rolled over to another computer on the other side of the desk. He typed in the phone number into Blaine's records. It came back negative.

"It is definitely a number that is not recognised in Blaine's records so it can't be his family or friends" Wes said. "But maybe..."

Wes typed something into the computer again and then another window appeared.

"Got ya" Wes smirked to himself.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, looking at the screen.

"The unknown phone number to Blaine was used by a cheap mobile, similar to the one that was used to call Joshua" Wes explained. "Now we just have to find the owner of the phone number."

As Wes was investigating the phone number, Sebastian took a closer look at the number, reading it carefully.

"This number looks very familiar" Sebastian said.

"How can a phone number look familiar to you?"

"I don't-"

Sebastian was about to answer when he stopped himself and realised something. He ran from Wes' desk and over to his. He picked up a small tablet and pointed to the large monitor hanging on the wall near Wes' desk. Sebastian typed a few things on the tablet and a large photo of a person appeared on the screen with a file next to it. Wes stopped what he was doing and looked at the monitor.

"Who is that?" Wes asked curious.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Depends..."

Sebastian sighed. "This is a lead that Rachel gave me when I interviewed her and Finn."

"A lead!" Wes yelled. "Why didn't you mention anything?"

"She made me promise not to tell you guys. I told her I would unless I find anything crucial."

"Which I'm guessing is now."

"Correct" Sebastian smirked.

The two turned their attention back to the monitor.

"Rachel said that Kurt did not have any enemies but she did say that there was one person close to Kurt that always made him feel unsafe and nervous . Rachel said that this person had the means and the skills to do something bad to anyone."

"And the point is?"

"This is the person she gave me the name for" Sebastian answered.

"Who is it?"'

"His name is Andy Fields or Arrow as was his nickname" Sebastian answered again. "And the reason why I brought him up is because of this"

Sebastian fiddled with the tablet in his hands before the file on the right enlarged to be full screen and a number was highlighted.

"Does that look familiar?" Sebastian questioned.

Wes looked at the contact number on file before looking back at one of his computer screens.

"It's a complete match" Wes said astonished.

"So we know that this Andy Fields contacted Blaine all of those years ago" Sebastian said. "So what?"

"That number was giving death threats about Kurt to Blaine" Wes explained. "But why Blaine and Kurt?"

Wes threw himself back to his computers looking for more answers. Sebastian was snooping through Andy's files when he came across something.

"Um...Wes" Sebastian said gaining his attention. "I think I know why."

Wes walked back over to Sebastian and stared at the monitor.

"According to Fields' file, he went to the police academy with Blaine, but not only that, he was Blaine's academy partner."

Sebastian pulled up Andy's academy reports on the left side of the screen.

"It looks like he barely graduated by the skim of his teeth. Maybe Blaine pulled him along the whole time so that he could pass."

"Or maybe Blaine was the reason why he passed" Sebastian corrected. "Andy and Blaine joined the same police department after graduation but was dismissed within the first three months due to misconduct against homosexual police officers."

Wes skim read the police report on the screen.

"But he didn't mistreat Blaine, why? Surely he must have known that Blaine was gay especially knowing that he was with Kurt" Sebastian questioned.

"Or maybe..." Wes said slowly. "It was because of Kurt that Andy didn't mistreat him."

"How so?"

"Blaine gave us this lead because Kurt was receiving death threats unless Blaine left. The number was from Andy, an ex partner of Blaine's who just so happens to be discharged for misconduct towards homosexuals."

"Your point being..."

"Maybe Andy thought that Kurt was the reason why Blaine was gay since Kurt was around way longer before Andy knew Blaine, assuming that Kurt made him gay, hence why he threatened Blaine to leave Kurt, to make him straight."

"So what, you think that Andy forced Blaine out of the picture to make Blaine straight 'again'" Sebastian said with air quotes.

"And being homophobic as he is, teach Kurt a lesson about being gay" Wes added.

"You think that-"

"Andy Fields is the master behind Kurt's kidnapping" Wes concluded.

* * *

Blaine burst through the elevator doors of the familiar FBI building. He knew that he shouldn't be there and he knew that this could get him fired but at that moment he really couldn't care less, not when he was so close to finding Kurt and possibly getting everything he ever wanted since he was sixteen.

"Blaine?" Wes said looking up from his computer. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What else?" Blaine replied. "I'm here to find Kurt."

"Um...no you're not" Jeff retorted. "The director kicked you off this case. If he finds you here he can have you fired or worse, put in jail."

"Do I look like a person who cares about that right now?" Blaine questioned.

All of the Warblers kept their mouths shut at that point.

"Did you find a match?" Blaine asked Wes.

"...Yes..." Wes replied hesitantly.

"So, who is it?" Blaine demanded.

"You're not going to like it"

"It's the mad man who kidnapped Kurt, of course I'm not going to like him."

"Just wait" Sebastian whispered to himself.

Wes sighed and pulled up the picture on the wall monitor.

"Andrew 'Andy' Fields" Wes said when the photo appeared. "Sound familiar?"

Blaine took a few steps backwards completely blind sighted.

"No..."

"Blaine, his phone number on his records matched the one used to phone you five years ago. He threatened to kill Kurt and we think that now he is cashing in."

"But...but we were partners..."

"He was also discharged after three months at the police department with you due to misconduct against homosexual police officers" Wes explained.

"But I...he..."

"We believe that he thought Kurt was the reason why you were gay so he didn't have anything against you. However, he had something against Kurt, which apparently according to Rachel, did not go unnoticed by him."

Blaine slowly sat down in a nearby chair as he stared at the monitor.

"He never...said"

Sebastian stood up and walked over to Blaine.

"Rachel told me that Kurt always felt unsafe whenever Andy was around him. Kurt never said anything to anyone because he was your partner and thought that he was over reacting or that no one would believe him."

"Even when I was around" Blaine whispered to himself. "I never protected him."

"Blaine, don't start that now" Wes said angrily. "We now know who has Kurt. If you want to redeem yourself for not protecting him, like you thought, then go and do it now!"

"Alright, what can I do?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine" Wes sighed.

"No Wes!" Blaine yelled. "I don't care what you say. I don't care what you do, or what the director does. I love Kurt and Andy has been playing me for years. Now he has Kurt and I can't stand by and not help when I am the only person who knows Andy. Now you can either sit there and waste time trying to keep me away or you can let me help. Do not push me on this."

Wes looked at his friend and saw that clearly Blaine was not going to give up.

"Aright" Wes gave in. "But if the director asks, I did not allow this. I've got Nick looking through Andy's credit cards to see if there were any recent purchases we can track. David is still analysing the rag but has narrowed it down to something biological, leaving Sebastian and Jeff with talking to friends and family. So you can help me analyse the background noise in the phone call."

* * *

Kurt felt himself return to reality again and already he regretted it. He saw the dreaded darkness again and just wanted to go back to sleep. He couldn't stand this place anymore. He was so sick of Arrow, he was so sick of feeling weak and helpless, he was so sick of that damn loud noise every hour on the hour, but most of all, he was so sick of living if this was how his life was going to end...in a dark and terrible place with a mad man. Why was he being taunted? Couldn't he just end his misery, or better yet...could he be saved already and return to Adeline?

Kurt felt tears roll down his cheek thinking of his daughter. She must feel so scared and so lost by now. He had never been away from Adeline for so long and it felt like he was missing another piece of him. First Blaine, now Adeline; how much more was he going to lose? Why did he deserve all of this misery?

A dark chuckle echoed from the opposite side of the room. Kurt just wanted to be released from the stupid chair and punch that smug look on that horrible face. He should've told Blaine his suspicions when he had the chance.

"Go away, Andy" Kurt said annoyed.

"Oh Kurt" Andy said shocked. "What happened to Arrow?"

"I am through giving you the satisfaction of being treated like a prisoner!"

"You have?"

Andy grabbed Kurt's chin and stared at him.

"Where is all of this confidence coming from, Kurt? You sure weren't confident yesterday."

"That's because you hit me in the face with your stupid gun."

"Oh, like this?"

Andy swung the side of the gun against Kurt's face causing it to bleed a little. Kurt cringed in pain but didn't let it show.

"So confident now...I wonder why"

Andy touched the cheek that he just whacked and pulled Kurt's face. Kurt still didn't show signs of pain.

"Is it because you know you might get out of this?"

Kurt didn't reply. He was just through with playing the victim. Just like in high school, Blaine told him not to play the victim so now it was his second chance to use that advice. Kurt growled at Andy before he spat in his face. Andy immediately retracted himself and whipped his face.

"You faggot" Andy yelled before whacking Kurt again. "Keep your filthy self away from me!"

Kurt smirked at Andy.

"What? Can't receive what you dish out?"

It was Andy's turn to growl. He threw the gun on the floor before running back to Kurt and grabbed his neck. Kurt gasped in horror and stared at Andy.

"How dare you try to get your gay germs on me. Is that how you turned Blaine? You are like an infectious disease! Get too close and you become one of them."

Kurt started to see spots in the room as he tried to gasp for breath. Andy watched Kurt's struggle. He held for a few more seconds before he let go with a chuckle. Kurt gasped for air and started panting. Andy continued to chuckle before he punched Kurt and kicked his chair over.

"Toying with you is so much fun, Hummel. But I'm starting to get bored."

Then, Kurt got his wish, he returned to the darkness once more.

* * *

"All of Andy's credit cards have been either maxed out or cancelled" Nick said handing Blaine and Wes a folder. "There hasn't been any activity on them for two months."

"Obviously he knew that we would track them" Blaine replied. "That was one of the first tracking procedures we were taught back at the academy."

"Even so, half of the credit cards were in his mother's name" Nick added.

"She must've cancelled them then. She was sick of her son using her" Wes concluded.

"And how" Jeff replied as he and Sebastian joined the group. "Just spoke with the mother and she hadn't heard from her son in two years. He cut contact with her after she refused to continue paying his credit card bills."

"The sister has never gotten along with him" Sebastian reported. "She moved out to Australia with her husband a few months before he graduated from the academy. She didn't even know that he was a police officer. She thought he didn't graduate."

"He graduated because I helped him" Blaine answered.

"We assumed as much" Wes replied.

"So credit cards and relatives are out" Nick reported. "How's it going with the audio?"

Wes and Blaine looked up from the large computer on Wes' desk.

"We have muted Andy's responses to Joshua and have only the background noise but it's a bit muffled so we need to keep analysing it" Wes explained.

The group watched as Wes fiddled with the audio on an audio program. He kept replaying it after it was swiped each time with a decrypt tool, slowly making the noise clearer. After another ten minutes of playing around, the sound was finally clear and the boys listened to it. They listened to a loud and short noise play through the computer, like an alarm or horn.

"Is that a horn?" Jeff questioned.

Wes replayed it again.

"Yeah that's a horn" Nick agreed.

"Why would there be a horn in the background?" Sebastian asked.

Wes replayed it again.

"It's not just a horn" Jeff said. "It sounds like a train horn, like in a station."

"I agree" Wes replied.

"But that would mean that he's at a train station" Nick said.

"That's too public for him to keep Kurt" Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded his head in agreement and picked up his cell phone and called David.

"David" Blaine greeted. "How's that sample coming along?"

"I was actually just about to call you. You all might want to come down to the lab. I have identified the biological compound on the rag."

"On our way" Blaine said.

He hung up the phone and looked at the others.

"David's finally done it!"

The group bolted out of the office and headed for the lab.

* * *

David was looking over the charts and graphs when the rest of the Warblers stumbled into the lab. He watched as they all fought their way through the glass doors and into the lab. David rolled his eyes and put the clipboard on a table and his pen in his lab coat pocket.

"What did you find?" Blaine asked, frantically.

David turned to his monitor and a large molecule photo appeared on the left side of the screen while a photo of a flower appeared on the right.

"What is that?" Nick asked.

"This" David said, pointing to the molecule. "Is the substance found on the rag that was used to put Kurt to sleep. It was hidden underneath the chloroform. It's pollen."

"Pollen?" the Warblers said.

"Correct" David replied. "Pollen but specifically, it is pollen from the Japanese Honeysuckle."

"Japanese Honeysuckle?" Wes said confused. "How does that help?"

"Because, dear friends" David continued. "The Japanese Honeysuckle is not easily found in New York. The only place that it is found is in Central Park."

"So wait, Joshua met up with Andy in Central Park to get the money before he kidnapped Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Possibly" David answered with a shrug. "All I can say is that the Japanese Honeysuckle is found in Central Park, and only Central Park."

"Okay so that's all of the clues" Wes said. "Andy hired Joshua to kidnap Kurt who left a chloroform rag with Japanese Honeysuckle pollen at the crime scene. He took him to Andy who took Kurt to a site that has trains."

Everyone in the room was completely silent. Blaine was thinking about all of the evidence in his head. Where would Andy take Kurt that had trains and passed Central Park?

"The abandoned train station" Blaine said aloud.

"What?" David said confused.

"At the academy, Andy and I used to train at the abandoned train station" Blaine explained. "David, get a map of Central Park."

David complied and a large map of Central Park appeared on the television sized monitor.

"I'm sure there was a train station close by" Blaine said.

Wes typed something into David's computer and the map began moving around scanning the area. After a few seconds it stopped over a large warehouse picture.

"There" Wes said cheerfully. "Across from Central Park is an abandoned train station, just like you said. According to city records there is one train line that passes through that station that was initiated three years ago."

"That's where the noise was coming from" Nick said. "The train came past that line during the phone call."

"And Joshua must have met Andy in the park to get the pollen on the rag" Jeff added.

"Leaving Kurt being held captive at the abandoned train station" Blaine concluded.

The Warblers ran out of the lab and back upstairs to their desks.

"Wes, call the SWAT team" Blaine ordered, running to his desk. "Sebastian, get the weapons, Nick-"

"Hold on, Agent Anderson"

The team turned around and saw Director John walking out of the elevator with Rachel, Finn, Adeline and Burt behind him.

"Busted" Sebastian whispered.

Jeff picked up a folder from the desk and hit Sebastian over the head.

"Anderson" John said calmly. "I told you once before and I am not going to tell you again. You are not on this case anymore. You need to walk away before I have you removed here and possibly fired."

Blaine looked at the director for a few seconds before he looked at Adeline in Rachel's arms. She looked so helpless and scared but her eyes...for some reason they reminded him of Kurt. He looked at Rachel, Finn, and Burt before looking at Andy on the monitor. Andy was his partner and he betrayed him. This was his fight. He turned back to the director. He just found Kurt! He found Kurt! He was not going to back down when he is so close by a breath.

"No"

The Warblers and Kurt's family gasped at Blaine and the director's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"I said no" Blaine repeated firmly. "Doctors may not be allowed to work on their own families but that is because they are emotionally involved and that allows them to be blinded by that."

"That goes for you too" John retorted.

"No" Blaine replied with a smile. "My emotional involvement makes me determined. Determined to find Kurt and determined to bring him back safely. My emotions will not and have not stopped me from searching for him. My team and I have just FOUND Kurt and there is NO WAY that I am stopping now. You can fire me, do whatever you want, I don't care, but I will not let my team go get Kurt without me."

Blaine looked over at Adeline and smiled at her. "I know now that I am more emotionally involved then I ever thought before and I will not rest until Kurt is back where he needs to be; with Adeline...and with me."

"What?" Adeline said confused.

"You found Kurt?" Rachel said hopeful.

"Like I am ever-" Burt began angrily.

"Burt" Finn said putting his arm in front of Burt, stopping him from attacking Blaine. "Blaine told Rachel and the girls the whole story. Blaine did not abandon Kurt."

"How can you say-"

"Trust me" Finn assured.

"But he-"

"I saved his life!" Blaine yelled.

The whole building became silent. Blaine breathed slowly trying to calm himself down.

"I saved Kurt's life that day" Blaine repeated softly. "People were calling me, threatening to kill Kurt if I did not leave him. They were true to his word when his car leaked oil and almost blew up and when the brakes got cut."

"I-It was y-you?" a tiny voice said.

Everyone looked at Adeline in Rachel's arms. She struggled against Rachel's grip before she was allowed to be put on the floor. Adeline immediately started walking towards Blaine slowly.

"Adeline" Burt called.

Adeline looked at her grandpa and gave her the puppy eyes. Burt sighed and allowed her to continue towards Blaine.

"You..." Adeline said as she slowly walked. "You...w-w-were the one w-who l-left m-my daddy?"

Blaine crouched down on the ground watching his, now realised, daughter walk towards him. He felt happy tears form in his eyes as he watched his little girl, but also sad tears hearing her words.

"Y-you m-made him sad? It was you?"

"I'm afraid so. But Adeline, I loved...I love your daddy very much. You have to understand that I had to leave him because he was in danger if he was with me."

Adeline stopped walking and was now standing in the centre of the room staring at Blaine. Just like Kurt, she had an act for knowing when someone was lying or not just by looking into their eyes. So that is what she did. She stood in the quiet room staring into Blaine's eyes.

Burt looked at the interaction and knew that he basically failed Kurt. Blaine knew and it was just a matter of time before he asked Burt. Even after hearing Blaine's words he still couldn't believe that after all of these years, he wasn't the bad guy after all. But if he knew one thing, it was that if anyone could catch him lying, it would be his granddaughter. He turned to the director and whispered in his ear.

"If Adeline believes him, then he can go and get my son back" Burt whispered.

The director nodded and the two looked at the adorable four year old. Even in an adorable pink dress, obviously designed by Kurt, she still looked like someone not to mess with.

"You are the reason why he cries at night" Adeline began, not moving an inch.

"I know" Blaine admitted sadly.

"You are the reason why I can't sing to him"

"Yes but-"

"You are the reason why he can't find love"

That shut Blaine up. The Warblers were staring at the girl completely speechless. She was very eloquent for a young child. Blaine stared at his daughter flawed...she was definitely Kurt's child and Blaine was definitely screwed now.

"Because he still loves you" Adeline added.

Blaine's ears pricked up and his mouth opened slightly. Adeline smiled at him.

"And you love daddy"

"Yes..." Blaine gasped as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yes I love your daddy."

"So if you love him now...you loved him then...and would only have left if you had to."

Blaine felt like his heart was going to burst. Adeline understood! She understood everything! There was hope for him even if she didn't know who he really was.

"Yes" Blaine sighed with relief. "That is exactly it!"

Adeline giggled at Blaine before looking at Burt.

"Grandpa" Adeline called.

Burt walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"What is it, Princess?"

"He's not lying" Adeline replied.

Blaine was about to cheer but he knew that he wasn't there yet. He still had to get the okay from Burt before he could find Kurt and live happily ever after. Burt looked at Adeline before looking over at Blaine. Burt saw Blaine's eyes and he saw all the love for Kurt in there, but he also saw love for Adeline. Rachel must have told him but it doesn't matter know because Blaine still loves Kurt and now loves Adeline. What else could he be mad at Blaine for? He had found Kurt and was on his way to bring him home safely.

"Then why don't you tell your daddy that" Burt replied, smiling at Blaine.

The Warblers gasped at Burt while Adeline looked confused. Blaine chocked back a sob hoping that he wasn't dreaming.

"Daddy?" Adeline repeated.

Burt kept quiet as he let Adeline think over what he had just said to her. Her eyes slowly lit up and she turned to face Blaine. Blaine kept still waiting for Adeline to run away. He just knew that she would reject him now. He watched as Adeline looked him in the eye before closing the distance between them and stood in front of him close enough to hug.

"Mr Blaine" Adeline said softly.

"Yes?" Blaine replied, waiting with bated breath.

Burt smiled noticing Blaine's anticipation and saw a small smile forming on his face.

"...Are...are you...are you my daddy, too?"

Blaine looked up at Rachel and Finn. Rachel smiled with tears forming in her eyes and Finn gave him a smile. He then looked at Burt who stared at him for second before nodding his head. He then looked down at the little girl standing in front of him, her big eyes looking up at him waiting for an answer. More tears formed in his eyes and he tried to force them back.

"Yes. Yes, I'm your daddy"

The Warblers and the director gasped in complete surprise, except for Sebastian who fainted to the ground, losing another friend to become another family man. Wes looked down and helped Sebastian back to his feet. Adeline looked up at him a little surprised by the answer.

"Prove it" Adeline retorted with a small smirk.

'_So Kurt' Blaine thought._

Burt rolled his eyes at his granddaughter. Of course she didn't need to prove it. It was obvious that she believed Blaine but clearly she wanted evidence that she really had two fathers all along. Can't really blame her, he thought.

Blaine was taken aback by Adeline's response before he chuckled. He thought about something he could do or say that would be proof enough for her. What is something that only Adeline and Kurt had that Blaine would know?

* * *

_Blaine walked into the master bedroom after a tough night at the police department and found Kurt still awake and writing something on his notepad._

"_What are you writing there, Kurt?" Blaine asked._

"_It's the lullaby that we were working on yesterday" Kurt replied._

"_Oh right" Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt on the bed. "I thought we finished it though."_

"_We did but I just wanted to add a few things."_

"_Let me see that" Blaine said._

_Kurt handed the pad over to Blaine and he read it. After a few minutes Blaine smiled and handed it back to Kurt._

"_I think it's perfect" Blaine replied._

"_Want to practice with me?"_

"_Do you even have to ask?"_

_Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt and they began singing the lullaby together._

* * *

Blaine knew that Kurt loved that lullaby. The two had been entranced with the idea of singing their own lullaby to their child every night before they went to sleep, but would Kurt still do it even though Blaine was never around? Well, there was only one way to find out. Blaine looked down at Adeline seeing her still waiting patiently. He smiled at her.

"Prove it, huh?" Blaine challenged.

Adeline nodded eagerly. "Something that only daddy and I would know."

"Oh dear" Rachel whispered.

Blaine chuckled in response. "Well, when your daddy and I were waiting for you to be born" he began. "We wrote our own lullaby to sing to you."

Adeline seemed unfazed by Blaine's response trying to see whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Not enough? What if I sing it then?"

Blaine moved closer to Adeline, still crouched to the ground and held one of her hands in both of this and began singing.

"_Adeline's at home_

_The cats are purring_

_She doesn't know what worry is_

_She's safe and warm, and she's not sorry_

_She doesn't know what sorry is_

_Adeline's smiling_

_Adeline's smiling_

_Adeline's smiling_

_The news is on, and Adeline's laughing_

_Can't make sense of what the pictures show_

_She knows no fear, she keeps on laughing_

_If we could only know what Adeline knows_

_Adeline's smiling_

_Adeline's smiling_

_Adeline's smiling"_

Everyone in the room was dead quiet as they waited to see whether Blaine had hit a mark or something. Adeline looked up at Blaine and he saw tears forming in her eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Adeline threw herself at Blaine.

"Daddy!" she cried and practically jumped into his arms.

Blaine caught Adeline and held her tightly and securely as she cried out of happiness. Thank god, Blaine thought. Kurt did sing the song even though he wrote it with Blaine. He had won his daughter over, now it was a matter of getting Kurt back too.

"Well Director" Burt chuckled, standing up and facing the director. "It looks like Agent Anderson is back on the case."

John chuckled with him.

"Agreed" he said before heading to his office.

Adeline pulled away from Blaine and looked up at him. Blaine smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you" Adeline said happily.

Blaine chuckled before pulling her back into a hug.

"I am never leaving you and daddy again" Blaine promised with every fibre of his being.

The director cleared his throat and gained all of the attention in the room. He was now standing in the doorway of his office.

"Agent Anderson" John began. "You might want these."

John pulled out Blaine's gun and FBI badge from behind his back and handed them back to Blaine. Blaine accepted them and smiled in thanks.

"Jeff" Blaine called out. "You go on ahead and sneak into the station. You are going to spy on Andy and Kurt, make sure that he is safe until we arrive. Do not intervene."

"You got it" Jeff said.

He picked up his bullet proof vest, radio and weapons before he ran out of the room.

"Wes, Nick, Sebastian, I gave you jobs earlier, go do them" Blaine said.

The three ran off and did as they were asked. Blaine then turned to David.

"I need you to go and get the cars ready because if I'm driving there is no speed limit" Blaine ordered.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" David chuckled, before heading to the garage.

Adeline pulled on Blaine's pants leg. He looked down and crouched down back to his daughter.

"You just promised that you weren't going to leave again" Adeline said sadly.

Blaine felt his heart melt seeing Adeline upset. He wrapped his arms around her and made her look him in the eye.

"I promised not to leave you and your daddy" Blaine repeated. "I am leaving to go get your daddy back."

"But...you could get hurt" Adeline said.

"Yes...but if I don't then daddy won't come back" Blaine retorted.

Adeline started to tear up.

"But I don't want to lose two daddies" she sobbed.

"Hey" Blaine soothed, pulling her into a tight hug.

Blaine kissed her head and rubbed her back as the girl cried in his arms again.

"You listen to me" Blaine said, pulling away and looking at her. "If I have anything to say about it, you are not going to lose two daddies. You never will, not again."

Adeline shook her head in refusal.

"Adeline" Blaine said, gaining her attention again. "Didn't I make you a promise when you first came here that I would bring your daddy back?"

Adeline nodded.

"Isn't that what I am doing now? I'm leaving with my team to bring him back?"

Adeline nodded again.

"See, I kept that promise. So I promise you that both daddy and I will come home to you."

"Promise?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I always keep my promises, baby girl."

Blaine hugged Adeline one more time before he picked her up and handed her off to Burt.

"Thank you" Blaine said to Burt.

Burt smiled in return. "Just bring my boy back."

"I will."

Blaine looked at Adeline and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Be good for Grandpa?"

"I promise...daddy"

Blaine wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek. It was a dream come true to hear those words from her mouth. He walked over to Rachel and Finn and gave them each a hug.

Wes, Sebastian, David, and Nick returned with their guns and bullet proof vests on. Blaine nodded at them before he put his on too. The group then walked into the elevator and Blaine looked at them one last time.

"I will bring him back" Blaine said firmly to all of them.

"We know you will" Finn replied.

Blaine nodded at the elevator doors closed.

Burt placed Adeline down on one of the chairs in the room and followed the director into his office to discuss the sentence of Joshua and the future sentence of Andy. Adeline noticed a piece of paper on the nearby desk and began writing on it.

Rachel and Finn sat together, waiting for Burt to return so that they could wait for news back at home. Rachel was too stressed about Kurt and worrying what it could be doing to the baby that she and Finn failed to notice Adeline walk away from her chair and into the elevator.

* * *

Blaine and the Warblers ran into the garage and saw the FBI field agents waiting in the vans for them. The SWAT team was waiting outside on the road ready to follow them. Blaine and Sebastian got into one car while David, Wes and Nick went into the other. Blaine and the others were testing out the radios and putting the wires into their ears to hear each other that they all didn't notice a little blonde head pass by Blaine's car.

Blaine walked over to the other FBI agents and SWAT team leaders giving them a quick debrief. He made it clear that there was to be no sirens when they got close within three blocks of the destination. Blaine ordered that the police department seals off parts of Central Park while the FBI and SWAT team follow Blaine's orders. Sebastian sat in the car and fiddled with the controls of the radio checking that they were all synced to each other. He was too busy to notice that the back seat door opened and quickly shut quietly. Once everyone was debriefed and ready to roll, Blaine walked back to the police car and into the front seat.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm ready to end this" Blaine replied.

And just like that, Blaine put his car's siren on and he drove out of the FBI garage leading a massive team of FBI, police and SWAT teams to go save Kurt. All the while, Adeline sat quietly in the back seat.

"I am not losing two daddies" Adeline whispered to herself as she saw them leave.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time we are saving Kurt!  
**

**The song was originally 'Michelle's Smiling' from Full House, sung by John Stamos but I changed it to suit this story :)  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	10. Saving Kurt

Jeff found that breaking into Andy's hidden lair was relatively easy. There were barely any security systems emplaced on any of the doors or windows, nobody was guarding the perimeter, and all of the beams in the ceiling were in good condition. He hid in the shadows as he opened one of the doors around the back and snuck in. The place was so cold and dark with the brick work all around the walls. The place looked like a maze with several halls leading to many, many doors and hidden rooms. Jeff kept close to the walls as he quietly searched every room looking for Kurt. After searching through ten rooms he heard a loud thud echoing from down one of the back hallways. Jeff followed the noise and as he neared one of the rooms he heard Kurt's voice.

"You think I'm scared?" Kurt hissed.

Jeff could hear that Kurt was lying, he was totally and completely scared, but he still didn't let it show. Still the same old Kurt, brave then and brave now. Jeff looked throw a hole in the brick work and saw Andy standing over Kurt, who was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. Andy chuckled.

"I know that you are scared" Andy retorted.

Jeff internally snarled at this guy. He knew that he couldn't intervene, especially when Blaine gave him the order. Instead, he noticed a few more gaps in the brick work so he stepped into the holes and started climbing up the wall, much like a rock climbing wall, and set himself up on the beams overlooking the room, watching Andy and Kurt. Jeff turned on his communicator in his ear.

"Blaine" Jeff whispered.

* * *

Blaine sped in the police car with his, one could assume, army of police and FBI agents in tow. Sebastian clung to his seat as Blaine jerked the steering wheel and sped down the streets.

"Blaine" Sebastian called. "I know you want to get to Kurt as fast as you can, but getting us killed is NOT the way to do it!"

Blaine ignored Sebastian and retorted by quickly jerking the car around a corner causing Sebastian to ram into his window.

"Blaine" a voice came through the radio.

Sebastian answered it.

"Jeff?" Sebastian replied.

"I am in the abandoned train station" Jeff reported. "And I have a visual on Andy...and Kurt."

"He's still alive?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Jeff answered. "He's holding out but Andy is holding a gun. I think he is finally losing his patience."

"We're almost there" Blaine replied. "Just keep your eyes on them."

* * *

"Okay, everything is sorted" Burt announced, leaving the director's office.

Rachel and Finn were crawling on the floor and immediately stood up looking guilty and ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked.

The couple remained silent. Burt looked around the room and noticed a person missing.

"Where's Adeline?"

Rachel and Finn exchanged a look before Finn took out a piece of paper and handed it to Burt. Burt took the paper from him and read it.

_Grandpa, gone with daddy to find daddy_

_Love Adeline_

Burt looked up at the couple and felt like he was going to have another heart attack.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Kurt sat in his seat as he watched Andy hold the gun polish it with a rag. He felt sick in the stomach knowing that it was aimed for him, and the jerk was cleaning it.

"So, how should we do this, Kurt?" Andy asked nonchalantly.

Kurt ignored him and just stared at him, giving him the best brave look he could muster with his current injuries. He struggled to take calm breaths after Andy's attempt at chocking him to death. Andy dumped the rag on the floor and held the gun to Kurt's temple. After all of his effort and courage, Kurt accidently released a whimper when he felt the cold metal against his head. Andy laughed and Kurt's final obedience.

"Finally" Andy sighed in victory. "I finally can rid the world of you, rid Blaine of you. I knew you were too scared, you baby."

Kurt was so tired of fighting right now. He let out another whimper and the tears began pouring out of his eyes. This was it; it was all coming to an end. Where were the police?

Jeff clung to the ceiling beams so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. He was trying so hard to resist the urge of jumping and beating the living daylights out of Andy, but he had to be strong.

"No one is here to save you" Andy hissed.

Before Andy could pull the trigger of the gun, a loud noise echoed through the room. Andy immediately pulled back and ran out of the room. Lucky from his height advantage, Jeff could see Kurt's room and the hallway. He watched as Andy ran out of the room towards a large radio set, a police radio set to be exact.

"Jerk kept his old equipment" Jeff whispered to himself.

'_All available units to Central Park' a voice came through the radio. 'Police assistance required to block off the park for an FBI kidnap case. I repeat, all units to Central Park, the FBI has found Kurt Hummel.'_

"What!" Andy yelled.

Andy ran back into the room grabbed Kurt's neck between his hands. Jeff stood up and was about to lash out when he quickly restrained himself.

"How did they know where to find me?" Andy demanded. "What did you do? You did something, you worthless shell!"

"How...can I?" Kurt chocked out. "I'm...trapped...with you."

Andy growled and released Kurt's neck causing him to gasp for air. He whacked Kurt across the face again with the side of his gun. He began pacing the room trying to think of a plan.

"I can't be stopped now, not when I am this close" Andy muttered to himself.

Jeff sat quietly as he watched the man pace about in a fit of anxiety. Andy stopped suddenly and rushed over to Kurt. He untied Kurt's legs from the chair and pulled Kurt's hair so that he was now standing. Luckily for Andy did not tie Kurt's hands to the chair but to each other so he easily slipped off the chair with his hands still bound behind him.

"We're going" Andy said.

Andy grabbed his gun again and started forcing Kurt out of the room, shoving him to walk forwards while he held a gun to his back in motivation.

* * *

Blaine and his team arrived at the scene, the sirens turned off when they were close, and he immediately got out of the house. He ordered the police department to begin sealing off parts of Central Park that were close to the abandoned warehouse. As everyone was running about the place, following Blaine's orders, no one noticed the back door open of one of the police cars and a mop of blonde hair hop out.

Adeline looked at her surroundings in awe of how much everyone was doing for her daddy. She looked around the place and noticed two people struggle through the allies by the abandoned station heading for Central Park. She looked closer and saw her dad being dragged and shoved towards the bushland of Central Park, a place that no one ever visits.

"Daddy" Adeline whispered cheerfully.

In excitement of seeing her dad for the first time in two weeks, Adeline ran off and began following her dad and the mysterious man with him. Meanwhile Blaine and his team held their weapons ready as the SWAT team started to surround the perimeter of the abandoned station. Just as Blaine was going to give the order to storm into the building, a voice sounded through his communicator, and the rest of his FBI team's.

'_Agent Anderson' John called through the communicator._

"I'm a little busy, director" Blaine responded.

Blaine ignored the director and started leading the SWAT and FBI teams towards the station, all with their weapons raised.

'_Adeline is missing'_

Blaine stopped dead cold with the others following his lead.

"What?" Blaine said, starting to panic.

'_She followed you and your team to the station' John explained. 'She claimed that she was going to help you find Kurt.'_

"So she's-"

'_She's with you right now, with a lunatic' Burt's voice echoed._

Blaine whipped his head around to the police car that he drove. Once he spotted it he saw one of the back doors wide open and small footprints left in the ground leading away into the bushland. The colour immediately drained from Blaine's face. His daughter, Kurt's daughter, had snuck into his car and was now wondering around the place with a madman on the loose.

'_Blaine' another voice called._

"Jeff?" Blaine responded hoping for good news.

'_Andy kept his old police radio receiver' Jeff announced. 'He knows that you are coming for him and he took off. He dragged Kurt out of the building and into the bushland of Central Park.'_

Okay, now Blaine was completely terrified. Not only is his little girl out there possibly lost, she is now out there with a maniac on the loose with her daddy too.

"She's gone after Kurt" Blaine replied.

'_What?' the team's voices responded._

Blaine looked around and felt like his head was spinning. He had to save Kurt, but he also had to save Adeline. He had to stop Andy but Kurt and Adeline's lives were at stake. The SWAT and FBI personnel watched as Blaine stood frozen in place while he felt images flash in his mind, images of him and Kurt.

* * *

'_Excuse me, um hi. Can I ask you a question, I'm new here?'_

'_My name's Blaine.'_

'_Kurt.'_

* * *

'_Okay, can I ask you something because we've always been honest with each other. You and I, we hang out, we sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that I was nothing?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I thought the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day...was me'_

'_Wow, I really am clueless. Look Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it in song, but the truth is...I've never really been anyone's boyfriend before.'_

* * *

'_Someone special?'_

'_No, he's just a friend. But on the up side I am in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress.'_

* * *

'_Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football, I love scarfs.'_

* * *

'_You know my coffee order?'_

'_Of course I do'_

* * *

'_Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you, forever._

* * *

'_You are the love of my life, Kurt.'_

* * *

'_I'm never saying goodbye to you.'_

* * *

Blaine came back to reality when he saw Nick standing in front of him getting his attention.

"Blaine" Nick said. "What are you doing?"

Blaine looked around and saw everyone single person looking at him waiting for orders. This was the reason why he developed his fearless persona all of those years ago, so that he could lead his team without forgetting the objective, but there were so many things going on at once. He ignored his feelings and brought out his fearless persona for the very last time.

"Sebastian" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian came running up to Blaine without having to be told twice.

"You are our best tracker. Go into Central Park bushland and find my daughter" Blaine ordered.

Sebastian held his rifle with pride and smiled at Blaine. "You got it." With that said, he took off.

"Beta team" Blaine continued. "Break into that building and check for any other accomplices and evidence."

The beta team consisted of half of the SWAT team and half the number of police. They nodded in response and broke their way through the building. They left no door broken and unlocked, and no crevice unlooked.

"Jeff, meet up with them. You are in charge of them" Blaine said through his communicator.

"Done" Jeff's reply came through.

Blaine turned to the Alpha team, which consisted of his personal FBI team, the remaining SWAT team and two other FBI teams.

"Gentlemen" Blaine began before he held his gun proudly. "We are getting Mr Hummel back."

* * *

Adeline pushed all of the branches and plants away from her face as she continued to walk aimlessly through the bushland. She didn't know how it happened. One minute she saw her daddy and a stranger and then the next minute they completely disappeared from her sight. But she did not let that get to her. She was too determined to help her daddy to quit now.

Adeline jumped across a small puddle and snuck under a fallen tree where she came to a large clearing in the centre of the bush. There were few trees in this area but there were hundreds practically circling the place. It looked as though a fire and begun there but left behind a bare circle in its place. It was completely hidden away; no one would be able to find them there. She pushed through the braches and bushes and was able to see the clearing better. Once she did, she gasped at the sight that she saw. Right in the centre was her daddy, sitting on the ground with his hands bound behind him. There was another guy standing before him with a gun raised to Kurt.

Before she knew what she was doing, Adeline cried out in excitement, finally finding her daddy.

"Daddy" Adeline cried.

Adeline rushed out of her hiding spot and started running towards Kurt. Kurt and Andy turned around in surprise. Kurt's eyes widen in shock. His daughter was here, here right now with a gun being pointed at him. Before Adeline could wrap her arms around Kurt, Andy stepped forward and grabbed Adeline's waist, pulling her away from Kurt. Adeline screamed and Kurt thrashed against his binds.

"Let her go!" Kurt demanded.

"Why would I do that? This is fantastic! I can watch you suffer while you watch the most important thing in your life disappear" Andy replied happily.

Andy held the girl securely in his arms and held his gun against her head. Adeline screamed in fear and tears began pouring out of her eyes. Kurt sat there completely helpless to do anything. He tried standing to his feet but Andy moved the gun away and shot at the ground near Kurt's feet, barely missing him. Adeline screamed again and the gun returned to its original position.

"Next time, I won't miss" Andy replied.

* * *

Got hit in the face by braches twice, tripped over a twig, stepped in mud, and swallowed two bugs...make that three. It was official, Sebastian hated nature. Now he remembered why he hated camping and moved to the city to begin with. He had been following Adeline's tracks for some time now. He was lucky that she hadn't jumped on any of the rocks or climbed trees yet.

Sebastian watched the ground as he saw broken twigs and bent branches in front of him. Clearly a little person had been past here recently, especially how fresh the footprints were. He held a small compass in his hand, watching it carefully so that when he found Adeline, they would not get lost. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud gunshot echo through the air. Birds started flying away up ahead, and without even thinking, Sebastian began heading towards the birds. It wasn't a far run as he thought at first. He was only running for a minute or two before he came across a secluded clearing. In the middle situated Kurt, Andy and worse of all, Adeline held in his clutches with a gun pointed to her head.

"I will not miss again" Andy threatened.

Sebastian had the best view of both Andy and Adeline, and Kurt. He looked older than the last time he had seen him but he looked tired and pale, more so than usual. He was severely pale, dark circles under his eyes. He had gashes and cuts up and down his arms, seen through his torn shirt sleeves. On his face there was a large deep wound on the side of his face that had dried blood on it. He was completely covered in dirt and a little blood plus large bruises and welts were forming around his neck. To say the least, Sebastian thought that Kurt looked terrible and now he had to watch as his daughter was in the clutches of a madman. Andy had all of the winning cards right now.

"Shit" Sebastian muttered to himself.

* * *

Blaine and the Alpha team were walking carefully throughout the bushland as they all held their guns up, waiting for something to spring out. It was going to take hours for them to find Andy and Kurt, and they only had two hours before sunset.

'_Blaine' Sebastian's voice called through the communicator._

"What is it? Have you found Adeline?"

"_Oh I've found her" Sebastian replied hesitantly._

Blaine sighed with relief. "Thank god"

"_She's with Andy and Kurt."_

Blaine's blood went cold.

"What?"

"_I've found Adeline, but Andy has her in his clutches with Kurt."_

"He has my daughter?"

"_...Yes..."_

"Where?"

Sebastian began giving coordinates to his and Adeline's location by the compass. Blaine relayed the information back to his team and they began heading for them.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt demanded feeling hot tears run down his cheeks. "She is only a child."

"You think I am going to stand back and watch as you corrupt this innocent child?" Andy retorted. "Besides, you can suffer as you made society suffer for putting up with your sinful nature. Frankly, I can kill two birds with one stone."

"She is completely innocent!"

* * *

The Alpha team heard Kurt's hysterics and knew that they were closing in. As they made their way closer, the team had spread out amongst themselves so that they made a circle around the clearing. Every time they got closer to the clearing, the circle would decrease in size, completely surrounding them.

Blaine looked through the bushes and saw that he was to Andy's side. He saw him holding Adeline with a gun to her head. She was sobbing quietly in his arms and Blaine had the perfect view to see his little girl. It completely broke his heart seeing her so terrified. No four year old, or person, should be put in her position. He waited quietly in his spot watching everyone carefully as he waited for his team to give confirmation of their position. As he waited, he noticed Adeline open her eyes and spot Blaine hiding in the bushes next to her. Adeline's eyes widened slightly and Blaine tensed up. He prayed that Adeline wasn't about to blow their cover. Surely she would understand that.

"Adeline...don't...please don't" Blaine begged as he watched Adeline.

"Daddy" Adeline screams out.

'_Shit' Blaine thought._

"All units move in now" Blaine ordered through his communicator in his ear.

* * *

"Daddy" Adeline screamed.

Andy and Kurt stared at Adeline for a second in complete and utter surprise.

"Daddy?" Kurt repeated confused.

"FBI! Put your weapon down!" a familiar voice demanded.

Everyone jumped out of their skin as a massive team of FBI and SWAT personnel rushed out of nowhere through the bushes all with guns raised. The team slowly closed in on the three of them and Kurt immediately noticed Blaine leading the. He gasped in complete and utter shock and surprise seeing the sneak attack and Blaine leading the team but also relief knowing that after two weeks of captivity he was finally saved. Blaine was here, he was actually here saving him, being the head of an FBI operation. He was totally thrilled at being saved but also sadness and fear seeing Blaine there.

"Release the girl, Andy" Blaine ordered firmly.

Andy got over his initial shock of the sneak attack and smiled when he noticed Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson" he greeted warmly. "It is an absolute pleasure!"

Blaine did not respond to Andy and held his gun firmly in his hand.

"You are just in time to watch me do you a favour! I'm about to waste this creature from the world, freeing you from his clutches."

"I'm not going to ask again, Andy. Release Adeline, now" Blaine repeated angrily.

Andy chuckled. "Why? With her I can make Kurt suffer like he made you suffer."

Andy looked at Adeline and Kurt before looking back at Blaine. Blaine ignored Andy.

"Andy, she is a little girl whose only crime is to be brought up in a loving home. Do not bring her into this."

"This child means nothing to you, Blaine. I am going to do you a favour. I am freeing you. That is what friends do, they help each other out."

"I do not need saving, Andy. I never did" Blaine said firmly.

"This fag here took you away from me, Blaine" Andy said. "He turned you into something that you are not. He turned you gay!"

"I did not turn him gay" Kurt defended. "My daughter is innocent! Your fight is with me!"

Andy growled and flicked a trigger on the gun starting to take aim.

"Andy, I was gay long before Kurt" Blaine tried to reason.

"No" Andy hissed. "I was your partner, Blaine. I knew the other side of you that he couldn't see. You were straight, you are straight, but then you would return home to HIM, influencing your mind to keep you thinking that you were gay!"

"I may have acted different in the field, but that was to keep us two safe. I had to keep a level head so that we could live another day."

"No!" Andy yelled.

Andy moved the gun away from Adeline's head and aimed it at Kurt instead with Adeline still in his clutches.

"Andy!" Blaine yelled.

Everyone tensed up with their weapons and stepped closer to Andy watching his move carefully. They knew they couldn't approach any closer for they would risk hitting one of the victims.

"You are still corrupted by him, Blaine" Andy said. "I can take care of this easily. Just one shot, that is all it will take."

Blaine took a step closer to Andy.

"You step any closer, Blaine, and I swear I will shoot Kurt and break the neck of the girl."

"Don't you dare" Blaine hissed.

Kurt sobbed helplessly thinking about his daughter dying by this creep. He couldn't help but think why Blaine was too defensive and protective over Adeline. He couldn't possibly know, could he? No, he was always passionate about people's safety, especially children's.

"After all of this time, Blaine, you are still corrupted by the fag. Even after I separated you two, all those years ago. It wasn't enough."

"What is he talking about?" Kurt asked scared.

"Oh..." Andy cooed sarcastically. "You didn't tell him?"

Blaine stared straight into Andy's eyes refusing to meet Kurt's gaze or Adeline's terrified one.

"You didn't tell him the real reason why you left? After all of these years, you didn't tell him that you played a hero?"

"How...how do you know...that he left?" Kurt stuttered.

Andy turned his attention to Kurt.

"This plan has been a work in progress for years" Andy explained calmly. "All I needed to do was get my best friend out of the way so that he couldn't protect you nor could he continue being infected by you."

* * *

Sebastian kneeled down by a tree with his sniper rifle at the ready as he tried to aim for Andy. The guy kept shuffling side to side with Adeline that he couldn't get a clear enough shot.

"_What is happening, Agent Smythe?" a voice echoed through Sebastian's communicator._

"Andy has Adeline in his clutches while he has a gun at Kurt" Sebastian explained.

"_What about Anderson?"_

"He and his team have them surrounded but he can't move in without risking Adeline and Kurt."

"_Do you have a clear shot?"_

"Negative"

"_Keep trying then" John replied. "As soon as you have a clear enough shot, you fire!"_

* * *

"I wanted my best friend back" Andy continued. "All I had to do was remove you from the picture. It was so simple. Ever since the academy, I have been planning. I watched you, Kurt, after Blaine left...watched you let your guards down."

Kurt continued to sob hearing all the torment. This was a complete nightmare that he just wanted to awake from. He just wanted to return to his old apartment, back when he had Blaine in his arms, back to a time when he last felt safe.

"Enough Andy" Blaine ordered. "Stop this now. Don't make it worse for yourself."

"Daddy..." Adeline whimpered, looking at Kurt.

"It's okay, sweetie" Kurt assured her.

Kurt struggled against the ties behind his back. He felt the rope burn his skin, leaving marks. He felt them bleed a little but he didn't care. He had to get free so that he could get his daughter away from Andy, and possibly away from Blaine.

"Adeline" Blaine said getting Adeline and Kurt's attention. "Nothing is going to happen to you, okay? I made you a promise, didn't I?"

Adeline nodded frantically and continued to whimper and cry.

"I never break my promises, Adeline" Blaine assured her, still in 'fearless' mode.

"Oh but you did, Blaine" Andy rebutted. "At the academy, you promised that you would never leave Kurt again, but I proved you wrong! You broke your promise then, and you will do so now, if I have anything to say about it."

"Andy" Blaine said softly. "You said that we are friends"

"Of course" Andy replied.

"You said that friends do anything for each other"

"That is what I am doing."

"No, if you really are my friend, you would let Adeline go" Blaine reasoned.

Andy looked down at the child and then back at Blaine.

"For me, let her go" Blaine repeated.

"No!" Andy yelled angrily. "I can finally have my vengeance on this fag that took you from me! That took you from everything righteous in the world."

"Let my daughter go!" Kurt begged.

Andy looked at Kurt and smirked, seeing him beg.

"But Kurt should know the truth, Blaine" Andy said randomly. "Shouldn't he and Adeline know the real reason, the reason why you abandoned them?"

"He abandoned me because he was scared" Kurt said helplessly as tears flowed down his cheek.

Andy chuckled. "You would think that, wouldn't you? But shouldn't you say what he was scared of?"

Kurt looked up at Andy and knew what he was hinting at.

"Was he scared about Adeline?" Andy continued.

"Adeline was my daughter long after Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine knew that that was a complete lie, but Kurt didn't know that he thought that. Kurt also didn't know that Adeline called him daddy or that Adeline knew that he was lying, almost.

* * *

"Smythe, he is dragging this out for far too long" John said, hearing the commotion. "Do you have a clear shot?"

"Negative"

* * *

"And now you are infecting a young girl!" Andy yelled. "Taking her would rid her of her sins! She would be safe!"

* * *

The director could hear everything being said through Sebastian's communicator.

"Agent Smythe, target is becoming hostile! Do you have a clear shot?"

"Negative! Every time I do, he moves"

* * *

"She is not safe with you! She is safe with me!" Kurt yelled. "I am what is good for her! She is always safe with me!"

"I refuse to allow you infect the girl's head into believing that your lifestyle is acceptable!"

* * *

"Do you have a clear shot?"

"No!"

* * *

"She just wants a loving home!" Kurt continued as he fought back sobs.

"You have been a pain to society far too long!" Andy aimed the gun at Kurt's head. "I am so sick of pretending to like you. I am so sick of looking at your fairy face!"

"Andy, don't!" Blaine yelled.

* * *

"Agent Smythe, take the shot!"

"Then I risk hitting Adeline!"

"You will take the shot!"

"Not yet!"

* * *

"Andy, put the gun down!" Blaine ordered.

"Not until I finish what I started!"

* * *

"Take the shot now!"

"No!"

* * *

"I swear to god I will enjoy this!" Andy yelled.

Adeline sobbed loudly in his arms. She thrashed in Andy's arms to get to daddy and help him.

"Don't do it, Andy!" Blaine yelled.

* * *

"Shoot now, Smythe!"

Sebastian watched as Adeline struggled to get out of Andy's grip to go to Kurt.

"One more minute"

* * *

"I'm doing this for you, Blaine!" Andy yelled.

"No!" Blaine cried.

"Daddy!" Adeline screamed as Kurt's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

"Take the bloody shot!"

Sebastian took a deep breath and pulled the trigger of his rifle.

_BANG!_

A loud ear piercing scream echoed through the air and then...there was silence.


	11. Safe and Sound?

It was all happening too fast for Blaine; Kurt...Adeline...Andy. There was too much for him to watch over at once and too many pawns involved in the game. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Andy had Adeline in his clutches as he pointed a gun towards Kurt about to pull the trigger, and Blaine couldn't do anything but stand there. It all went by too quickly that he couldn't remember anything, except for the gun shot and a scream.

Blaine sat in the back of the ambulance with Wes as they headed to the hospital. He couldn't speak or say anything. It was his duty to make sure that the paramedics took the accused to the hospital so that they could interrogate them, but right now this was not his duty. It was his duty to sit in the ambulance with someone he cared about lying on the stretcher while being followed by a second ambulance carrying the man responsible for this. Blaine sat there quietly, his head resting on his hands as he stared at the face before him. It just seemed like it was a nightmare that he could not awake from.

* * *

"_I'm doing this for you, Blaine!" Andy yelled._

"_No!" Blaine cried._

"_Daddy!" Adeline screamed as Kurt's eyes widened in fear._

_BANG!_

_Blaine watched as a bullet shot out of nowhere and hit Andy in the back. The impact to Andy caused him to accidently pull the trigger of his own gun. It was like everything was in slow motion from that point on. He watched as Andy's fingers pulled the trigger as he collapsed to the ground. Adeline screamed at the sound of Andy's gun. Within a few seconds, the bullet made contact with Kurt, hitting him in the leg. Kurt screamed in pain and Adeline screamed again in fear as she watched her daddy show signs of absolute pain before collapsing to the ground. As soon as the bullet made contact with Kurt, all slow motion ceased, the only thing that he was feeling was complete and total panic. That was when all hell broke loose._

"_Kurt!"_

_Blaine threw his gun to the ground and rushed over to Kurt, skidding to the ground. Sebastian ran out of the bushes with his rifle in hand and crouched down to Andy, hand cuffing him to make sure that he was not faking lying still. David ran over to Andy to check over his injuries as Wes made a run for Adeline. He grabbed Adeline, who was sobbing and thrashing against him wildly to get to Kurt. Wes dragged her away from Andy and Kurt and held her tightly in his arms. Nick ran over to Blaine and helped him. The SWAT team ran over to Andy, David and Sebastian to keep him away from the victims._

"_Daddy!" Adeline screeched._

_Adeline was kicking and shoving Wes all over the place. She did anything and everything she could to get out of Wes' hold to get to her father, but to no avail. Nick and Blaine untied Kurt's hand from their bondage and noticed the burns and dried specks of blood. Blaine stared down at Kurt and saw tears leak out of his eyes unwillingly. _

"_Kurt" Blaine called hysterically._

_Blaine lifted Kurt's head with his arm and looked at him in the eye. He felt sick to the stomach seeing all the bruises, cuts and dried patches of blood all over Kurt's beautiful face and body. Now to add a gunshot wound to the leg._

"_Kurt, stay with me" Blaine demanded._

_Kurt could hear someone's voice but everything was just too much. This was the icing on the cake for him. After weeks of cuts, bruises and punishment, the bullet wound added too much pain for him. He felt his mind slip away and his focus became hazy. The only thing he saw before everything became blurry was a man running to him. Before Kurt knew it, he lost his courage and will to fight and gave in to his body and allowed himself to black out._

_Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the lids slowly close. He was soon unconscious. Blaine tried to shake Kurt awake but it was no use. Everything around him became muffled and the only thing on his mind was Kurt lying limp in his arms. He heard the cries of Adeline in the background begging for her daddy and Nick's call to the director for immediate ambulances. Blaine did not how long he was lying there for, but before he knew it, he was walking out of the bushland to the abandoned train station and saw paramedics waiting on the roadside. Two paramedics ran up to him and they took Kurt out his arms and placed him on the stretcher. He noticed that the director had arrived with Burt. Wes ran over to Burt and handed Adeline to him who held her tightly. Adeline struggled against her grandfather's embrace but he was refusing to let her get away from him again. Wes ran with Blaine and into Kurt's ambulance while David and Sebastian ran into Andy's ambulance, leaving Jeff and Nick with the director and the SWAT team to handle the crime scene clean up._

* * *

Blaine had never felt as powerless in his life as he watched Kurt in the stretcher. Wes was sitting opposite them and assisted the paramedic with keeping Kurt comfortable. How could they keep him comfortable, Blaine wondered. Kurt was unconscious; if they couldn't get to the hospital in time, he could lose a lot more blood then he already was and Blaine could not imagine what would happen after that.

Blaine and Wes followed the paramedics inside the hospital as they wheeled Kurt down the hall straight to emergency. Two doctors immediately ran to Kurt's side and started checking charts and asking the paramedics questions.

"We've got a gunshot wound, deep lacerations to the face and arms, severe dehydration, and attempted suffocation" a paramedic informed, as they wheeled Kurt into a room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

The paramedics and doctors lifted Kurt to the bed and started hooking him up to machines. A nurse turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Inspector" she apologised. "But you are going to have to wait outside."

So that was what Blaine did. He and Wes waited outside the ER as the doctors operated on Kurt to get the bullet out. Not even an hour later, Burt and Finn had arrived at the hospital to wait with them, leaving Rachel and Carole home with Adeline. All that was left to do now was to wait, wait to make sure that Kurt was okay, and that Andy lived so that he could be properly prosecuted for his crime.

* * *

It was now two days later since Blaine and his team finally saved Kurt and brought him to the hospital. Andy was lucky that Sebastian's shot narrowly missed his spine, so he could walk again, but he had to stay in the hospital for a while. He was kept under constant supervision by Blaine's team and other FBI officers in different sectors.

Kurt's surgery was a success and the bullet was successfully removed without any major complications. Unfortunately Kurt had not awoken since he was brought in. Doctors said to Blaine, and Kurt's family, that Kurt had suffered from severe dehydration, head trauma, body lacerations, and throat swelling from attempted suffocation. They said that he had gone through a lot and was lucky enough to have had only received those injuries, gunshot wound aside. The doctors were happy to say that Kurt would be able to walk and the marks on his neck did not damage his vocal chords so he could sing and talk after rest, however, they were concerned about the head trauma. He had been hit on the head and bashed a lot during his time in captivity. Doctors couldn't say whether it was serious or not. They had to wait for Kurt to awaken before they could answer that question.

"Morning" Nick said, tiredly as he walked into the office.

Wes and David were at Wes' desk putting Kurt's case to a close, and looked up at Nick. They responded by only a simple nod of the head.

"I take it you guys have not slept well these last two days" Nick assumed.

"Two days, try two weeks" David corrected. "We may have finally found Kurt, but Andy is not behind bars yet, and we do not know if Kurt is going to be okay."

Nick could only nod his head in reply. Of course everyone was happy to have Kurt back home safe but he was not out of the woods yet. Everyone was worried about Kurt. Each person on the team felt like if they had just found him sooner, he wouldn't be in such bad shape. Sebastian walked into the room suddenly and saw the looks on everyone's face. He did not greet them and instead, walked into the break room without a word.

"Is he still blaming himself?" Nick questioned, watching Sebastian's retreating form.

Wes sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately he is" Wes answered.

Ever since Kurt was admitted to the hospital, Sebastian had been blaming himself. If he had just had a better shot of Andy, then the impact would not have caused Andy to pull the trigger of his own gun and shot Kurt. Each warbler, including Blaine, had approached Sebastian since then trying to assure him that it was not his fault.

"Why doesn't he get the fact that if he hadn't have taken the shot, both Adeline and Kurt would be dead" Nick sighed sadly.

"Because" David answered. "Sebastian's goal of the shot was to prevent Kurt from being shot in the first place. He followed orders and luckily he did not miss and hit Adeline."

Nick nodded his head at David's reply. He could see Sebastian's point but he should look at the fact that both Adeline and Kurt are alive because of him. The Hummel's were so grateful to Sebastian but he continues to blame himself. No one blames him, not even Blaine, in fact, Blaine blames the director. Nick shivered at the memory of Blaine's anger at John when Kurt got out of surgery.

* * *

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Blaine demanded, storming up to John._

_John had just arrived at the hospital to check up on Kurt but before he could ask Burt, Blaine had spotted him and stormed up to him._

"_What do you mean?" John asked confused._

"_I heard you give the order to Sebastian over our communicators" Blaine explained. "What was it that you said...take the bloody shot?"_

"_The subject was becoming hostile and was about to kill the victim." John defended. "I took a calculated risk"_

"_A calculated risk that almost cost me my daughter's life! Kurt's daughter's life!"_

"_It was a risk that I was willing to take and lucky I did since you and your team were just standing there."_

_Blaine growled and shoved the director up against a nearby wall._

"_How dare you?" Blaine growled. "You almost killed a little girl's life and you have the nerve to say that I did nothing?"_

"_Blaine!"_

_The pair looked next to them and saw Burt standing by them._

"_Let him go" Burt said firmly. "That is not helping."_

_Blaine looked at John and glared at him refusing to release him._

"_Don't waste your energy on a man who risked Adeline's life" Burt said angrily, looking at John. "Focus your energy on the fact that Kurt and Adeline are alive. They both need you right now."_

* * *

Nick had never seen Blaine as mad as he was at that moment. John was close to suspending, even firing Blaine before Burt pulled his rank as Senator to remind him that Blaine saved two lives while John risked a more. John risked Adeline's life, Kurt's life, and even Burt's. Burt could have lost a granddaughter and a son all on the same day.

"So, where is Blaine?" Nick asked, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

David and Wes scoffed lightly at Nick's question.

"Same place he's been the last two days, the hospital" Wes replied.

* * *

Blaine sat on the seat next to Kurt's bed, looking at the man intently. He had never once left Kurt's side since he was brought in. Just like Sebastian, he blamed himself. If he hadn't ignored the death threats all of those years ago, then Kurt would not have been kidnapped and now lying in the hospital with his body attempting to repair itself. Kurt's leg was wrapped in a cast; his arms were left bare so that the cuts could be treated. There was a large bandage on his cheek, covering the deep wound on his face. It broke Blaine's heart seeing Kurt like that. The guilt was coursing through him like poison and he knew that he deserved it. What he did not deserve was all the gratitude and appreciation he had been receiving from Kurt's family and friends. It was his fault, everything was his fault. It was his academy partner who did this, it was his fault for being so reckless and senseless, and it was his fault for not protecting Kurt and finding him sooner.

"Would you stop?"

Blaine jumped at the sudden voice in the room. He looked up and saw Burt and Carole in the doorway with coffee for him.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked, accepting the cup.

Burt sat in the seat next to Blaine while Carole walked over to Kurt. Burt softly chuckled at Blaine's confusion.

"Stop blaming yourself" Burt said with a smile.

Blaine looked away from Burt and stared down at the floor.

"You did everything you could to find Kurt, Blaine" Carole said. "You could not have done more. You brought him back safely. This is not your fault."

"It is" Blaine replied. "I should not have been so reckless all those years ago. How can you all just forgive me? Why even be nice to me when this whole thing could have been avoided."

Burt sighed sadly and moved in closer to Blaine, putting his hand over Blaine's.

"Look, I'll be honest with you. All those years ago, yeah, we blamed you; we thought that you were being selfish for abandoning Kurt. But knowing the truth now, we do not blame you. You thought what you were doing was right. Andy threatened to kill Kurt if you went to your colleagues. There wasn't anything that you could have done. How were you supposed to know that Andy was going to do this? You leaving gave him a few years of safety."

Blaine shook his head disagreeing with Burt. Carole left Kurt's side and walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

"Whatever happened to Kurt was put on hold because of you. His life was saved by you, now. Everything that you have done has saved our son and our granddaughter" Carole said.

Blaine couldn't argue with Burt and Carole at that moment for Rachel and Adeline had walked into the room.

"Papa" Adeline called.

Adeline smiled at the adults and ran over to Blaine as Rachel sat next to Kurt on the bed. Adeline motioned for Blaine to pick her up and he obliged and set her down on his lap. She snuggled closer to Blaine and rested her head against his chest. Blaine sighed at Adeline and looked at Burt.

"I don't deserve any of this" Blaine whispered to Burt. "I have been absent from her life for five years."

"Blaine" Burt began. "She does not care about that. She only cares that you love her and that you love Kurt. That is all that she needs to know."

"Kurt is not going to like this, is he?" Blaine asked, as he looked at Kurt.

"Not at first" Burt replied. "But that is because he is the last to know what happened. After that, you two can finally be happy again."

Blaine looked down at Adeline who was playing with his FBI badge. He smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Kurt had never felt so relaxed and calm in all his life. Even though he was surrounded in darkness, he never felt scared, it just felt nice. The space around him was quiet, and truth be told, he liked it. There were no bullies, psychopaths, murderers, nothing, it was paradise. There was something in the air that made him want to stay there forever. He never wanted to leave. A bright white light appeared in front of him, shining light on the darkness. The light hurt his eyes but he couldn't seem to look away.

"Kurt" a soft voice called to him.

The white light dimmed and a tall woman appeared before him, her body glowing with a soft white glow. She wore a long white V-neck dress. It had see-through sleeves, making the woman look like a goddess. The dress was one of a kind and Kurt knew it from a mile away. He helped design that dress when he was younger.

"...Mom..." Kurt whispered.

Elizabeth smiled at her son and opened her arms wide, waiting for a hug. Kurt felt hot tears form in his eyes and he ran to his mum and hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go.

"Hello, my beautiful son."

"I can't believe that you are here" Kurt said.

"I'm always with you Kurt, in your heart" Elizabeth replied. "I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Kurt said, removing himself from the embrace. "But I am fine, I'm happy here."

"You're not, honey. Kurt, this darkness, it is a world without love and feelings. It is not good for you. You think that you are happy but you are not."

"But-"

"It's okay. For years you have sacrificed so much for your father, your family, and your friends. I am here to show you why you should return to reality and leave the darkness."

"I am staying here, mother" Kurt said. "You are here, I am safe here. No one can hurt me here."

Elizabeth smile sadly at her son. She raised her hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek.

"Honey, you are scared because after everything that has happened to you, you fear of getting hurt, and that is understandable. But, the reason why I am here; is to show you that even though you can get hurt, reality is so much better because you have love."

"I do not want love" Kurt yelled suddenly, pulling away.

Elizabeth raised her hand to Kurt again and this time, a silver glow appeared over Kurt's body. Kurt looked at himself with wide eyes.

"There is energy all around you, sweetie. It is coming from your heart, preventing you from putting yourself out there. You are forcing yourself here and I cannot allow that. There is nobody to share your time with here."

"I don't care!" Kurt yelled, tears streaming down his face. "I am staying here. Do not make me go back, you cannot make me!"

"Then I just have to show you the reasons why you should return"

Before Kurt could respond, Elizabeth grabbed Kurt's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

Kurt and Elizabeth appeared outside Kurt's hospital room. He looked around and saw Rachel and Finn sitting on the seats by the wall. Rachel was crying softly as Finn held her close and attempted to comfort her. Kurt wanted to hold her too but he looked at his hands and noticed that he and Elizabeth were ghosts.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked his mother.

"We are in the present. There are a lot of people who need you to awaken, Kurt" Elizabeth replied. "The darkness offers you silence and emptiness. Reality offers you them."

Kurt looked at the couple again and watched them interact.

"He's not waking up, Finn" Rachel sobbed softly. "He's my best friend. We moved out to New York together. I can't lose him."

Kurt noticed Rachel remove a hand from Finn and placed it over her stomach.

"We can't lose him" Rachel corrected.

Finn couldn't reply so he settled for wrapping his arms around Rachel, pulling her to his chest.

"Kurt, you are not only their child's uncle, you are their child's god father too" Elizabeth said.

Kurt didn't respond and just kept watching Finn and Rachel.

"That child will need you. They will need you when things get too much. You are the one they are going to run to for help and guidance. You can give that child so much love that you have given your own child. Finn will go to you for father advice and Rachel will go to you for a shoulder to cry and lean on. Do you think that they can do that if you decide not to wake up?"

Kurt remained silent as he let his mother's words sink into his head. As much as he hated to admit it, she did have a point, a good point. Elizabeth took Kurt's silence as a signal to move on. She took his hand in hers and led him inside the hospital room.

Inside he found Adeline curling up next to his unconscious form on the bed. Her head was resting on his chest, fiddling with a shiny object in her hands, as she talked to him about her day.

"It was great, daddy" Adeline said with a smile. "Uncle Finn took me to the police station today so that I could thank all the officers. Mr Wes let me have another hot chocolate. It was so good! Mr Nick and Mr Jeff raced me in the elevators and I won. The director did not like that though. I think he was jealous since his officers did not win."

Kurt chuckled at his daughter as she talked about his old Dalton friends. It had been a long time since he had talked to them. He stared at his daughter and she seemed normal. Looking at her now you wouldn't know that she was recently held captive with a psychopath and watched her father get shot. She seemed the same happy self as before.

"She's happy, isn't she, considering what happened?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah, you can't tell that she watched me get shot, that she was held captive" Kurt replied.

"She's happy now, Kurt, but what happens when you stay asleep? Will she be happy then?"

Kurt looked away and down at the ground.

"I can't wait for you to wake up, Daddy. Look at what I made for you."

Adeline lent over to the bedside table and picked up a piece of paper. She held it to Kurt's unconscious face. Kurt looked at Elizabeth and the two walked over to have a look. Adeline drew a picture of her and Kurt, and their family. He listened as Adeline spoke about the picture with high esteem.

"Don't let her loose a parent like you lost me, honey" Elizabeth practically begged. "Could you let Adeline go through what you did? You have a chance to go back, I didn't."

"Please open your eyes, daddy" Adeline said.

Adeline leant over and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt placed a hand to his cheek and felt Adeline's kiss. Even as a ghost he could still feel traces of touch and affection from his unconscious form. It was a nice feeling and he forgot how much it means to him when he is close to losing it. Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter and took Kurt by the hand again and led him to the hospital cafeteria.

Elizabeth and Kurt walked through the doors and noticed a lot of doctors, nurses, and civilians sitting at the tables. Elizabeth took Kurt's hand and they walked over to a table in the far corner with Burt and Carole sitting there. Burt had his head in his hands while Carole sat next to him, comforting him. Burt said nothing, he was completely silent. Kurt had never seen his dad so quiet and sad before in all of his life. It was like looking into the past when his mother died, but this was way worse, much worse.

"Kurt, you are all your father has left" Elizabeth said sadly. "Yes you went through troubles and got hurt, but you have all of these people here for you, and so many more friends, who love you."

Kurt walked closer to his dad and looked at the pain showing in his face.

"You may think that you are leaving a place where you have been hurt, but you leaving will hurt people. If you do not wake up, not only will you miss out on the people who absolutely love you, but you will miss out on a lot of special memories in the future. Let me show you."

* * *

Blaine walked back into Kurt's hospital room later that afternoon. He saw Adeline sitting on the bed cuddling Kurt and showing him a drawing. Adeline looked up at Blaine and smiled at him. Blaine returned the smile and placed a guitar case on the ground next to the seat. He sat down on the seat and took out the guitar and started fiddling with the strings.

"What are you doing, Papa?" Adeline asked curiously.

Blaine could not get over the fact that Adeline was now calling him Papa. His heart would always skip a beat every time he heard it and it never got old.

"Your daddy and I used to sing together back in high school" Blaine explained. "As you know he loves music, so I thought that if he heard music then he would wake up."

"I get to hear you sing?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes, a song that I sung to your daddy when we first met."

He started to tune the guitar strings before he began playing the start of teenage dream.

'_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine'_

Adeline sat on the bed staring at Blaine in complete awe and amazement. She had never heard him sing before and it was just as amazing as Kurt's. This was also one of her favourite songs that Kurt sings to her at night. She finally understood why Kurt sung this song and possibly others; it was because her Papa used to sing them.

* * *

Kurt and Elizabeth appeared in a white light and they found themselves in a hospital room. On the bed sat Rachel holding a small bundle in her arms, wrapped up in a light pink blanket.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"We are in the near future, Kurt" Elizabeth replied.

Rachel started humming to the bundle in her arms and was slowly rocking it side to side. The door opened and in walked Finn holding a small camera in his hand. He walked over to Rachel and took a photo of the bundle. The couple smiled and Finn placed a kiss on top of Rachel's head.

"Is that..." Kurt began but was too shocked to finish.

"Yes" Elizabeth answered. "That is Rachel and Finn's newborn child. We are one month in the future, Kurt, and today marks the day when Patricia Hudson-Berry, or Patti for short, was born into the world."

Kurt scoffed at the name. "Of course Rachel would name her daughter after the Broadway legend, Patti LuPone."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah" Kurt replied.

Kurt slowly walked his way over to the bed; fortunately he couldn't be seen, and looked at the bundle in Rachel's arms. The words adorable and beautiful could not describe how the baby looked. She had stunning brown eyes, high cheek bones and locks of brown hair on her head. She looked like a star so it seemed appropriate that her name was after a Broadway star. Kurt felt a tear roll down his face. He remembered the first day when he held newborn Adeline in his arms for the first time. He felt a pang in his heart thinking that he could not be able to share this moment with his brother and best friend.

"Honey" Elizabeth said, walking up to Kurt. "This is your niece and goddaughter. You will risk missing out on her life, as well as Adeline's, if you do not wake up."

Kurt felt a little angry at his mother for playing the guilt card but he knew that she had to. She was right though; he would miss out on his daughter and niece's life. Why would he waste precious time like that?

* * *

A white light flashed and Elizabeth took Kurt to another point in the future. Kurt and Elizabeth appeared in a stunningly decorated event room in the museum. All over the room were tables decorated with white linen cloths and vases of flowers. Guests filled each chair and were dressed in formal clothes.

"Where are we now?" Kurt asked.

"We are at a wedding."

At the back of the room a man dressed in an Armani suit stood up and gained everyone's attention.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Wes Montgomery and I am one of the Best Men" Wes greeted.

"Whose wedding is this?"

Elizabeth turned to her son. "Yours" she answered.

"Then where am I? Who's my groom?"

"You cannot see your future self or your future groom in this stream because that has yet to be written."

Wes smiled at everyone in the room and started his toast.

"I am not usually the one who skips tradition but I thought for today I could make an exception" Wes said gaining laughs from the audience. "For my speech today, I actually did not write it, for what I am going to say was written by Kurt's groom when they first got together. He chucked it away before he let Kurt know that it ever existed. What he didn't know was that I fished it out and kept it for when it could be recited on a day like today."

The audience chuckled again.

"My future husband sounds lovely" Kurt said.

"He is" Elizabeth replied. "Unfortunately you will not get the chance to meet him since you refuse to return to reality."

* * *

"That was so cool, Papa" Adeline said with a smile.

Blaine looked at Adeline and smiled back.

"Yeah, your daddy thought so too" Blaine replied.

"Can you play another song, please?"

Adeline gave Blaine the puppy-dog eyes, the same ones that Kurt used to give him, how could he refuse them?

"Alright" Blaine chuckled. "How about a song that I have written for your daddy?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, 'What you mean to me' it is."

Blaine started strumming on his guitar and stared at Kurt.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Kurt asked, as he and Elizabeth appeared in a new time stream.

Kurt looked around and noticed that he was outside a large private institution looking building. There were parents and kids walking all over the place.

"It is Adeline's first day of preschool" Elizabeth informed.

Kurt looked to the child drop off zone by the footpath and saw Rachel and Finn walk out of a car with Adeline holding their hands. Why would Adeline's aunt and uncle be dropping her off?

"Why are they dropping her off?" Kurt asked slightly hurt.

"Because you did not wake up" Elizabeth answered. "If you did then you would be there dropping her off at school for the first time in her life. You kept Blaine out of her life so guardianship was left to Rachel and Finn."

Tears ran down his face.

"No" Kurt sobbed a little. "That...that's su-supposed to be m-me"

"But you were scared of getting hurt again" Elizabeth rebutted. "That is what you chose so now this is the consequence of that decision; you missing out on Adeline's life."

Kurt could not stand to watch as his step-brother dropped his own daughter at school. It should be him who was holding her hand; it should be him who was handing her backpack with homemade lunch; and it should be Blaine who was there wishing her good luck. Wow, where that came from, Kurt wondered. His heart ached and he could not stand the sight anymore.

"Take me away" Kurt begged, looking away from the sight. "Take me anywhere but here. There has to be something that I am a part of."

Elizabeth respected her son's wishes and she transported them to a massive apartment on the Upper East Side of New York. The pair appeared in the living room of the apartment and Kurt instantly fell in love with it. The room was Victorian with its own fire place. Every piece of artwork and furniture appeared to be specifically chosen and each was exquisite and fabulous, it was simply Kurt's taste. Kurt looked around the room completely blown away by the decor when the sound of children playing echoed down the hall. A few seconds later, two little girls ran into the living room chasing each other. One girl looked to be roughly ten years old with long blonde hair. The second girl looked to be around six and had shortish brown hair. Kurt watched as the blonde girl chased the brunette around the room before they fell onto a nearby couch, giggling.

"Adeline, Patti" a voice called.

Kurt looked up and saw his future self walk into the room with a phone in his hand. He looked the same but was wearing even better clothes then he could have imagined; a stunning white collared shirt with a gold tie and a vest over the top. He wore designer jeans and his hair was still as stylish as ever.

"Be careful" older Kurt continued. "Patti, I don't want your parents coming home to find you with your first injury, and Adeline, I do not want to explain to your Papa how I could not handle the two of you on my own. I already lost a bet to him this week."

The two girls giggled and started running off again.

"Papa?" Kurt whispered to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry honey, what were you saying?" older Kurt said into the phone. "You got promoted? That is fantastic! Look at you, the director, sweetie you have worked so long and so hard for that. I am so proud of you."

"Director?" Kurt said to Elizabeth. "Is my future husband going to be a film director or something?"

Elizabeth chuckled at her son. "Hardly" was her response.

"Everything is working out for us, honey" older Kurt continued. "You are now director and I opened another company location in London. Life could not be better for us."

"London!" Kurt shrieked with excitement. "I have Pavarotti fashion companies in New York, Paris, and London?"

"You could if you returned to reality. This is what fate has in store for your future, Kurt. But you could lose it all; lose everything, if you really wanted to stay with me. You and your family travel to Europe a few times a year for fashion shows and exhibitions for your clothing line. You and your partner earn more money than you could ever imagine, and you have the family that you always dreamed of. Now why would you want to give all that up for eternity without love and family?"

"I told you before"

"Yes, you are scared of getting hurt, but honey, in any present or future events that I have shown you, did you ever see yourself getting hurt?"

Kurt did not answer his mother's question.

"If this is going to be your future, dreams fulfilled, a family that you love, and a husband that loves and adores you, don't you think that the risk of getting hurt again would be worth it?"

"But what if this is all a lie?"

"I am your mother, Kurt. I would not show you this if it was all a lie or that things were going to change."

Kurt nodded his head letting Elizabeth know that he understood what she was saying.

"Now, there is just one more thing that I have to show you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and she and Kurt appeared back in Kurt's hospital room. He looked around and noticed Adeline sitting on the bed next to him but Blaine was sitting in the seat next to the bed with a guitar in hand. Kurt gasped in horror.

"What is he doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Kurt thought for a few seconds trying to remember. "I remember being dragged to the bushland in Central Park by the sleaze-ball, Andy. Adeline got captured and the police showed up. I got shot and someone ran to my aid. That is all I remember."

"Kurt, the police did not save you, it was the FBI, Blaine's FBI team."

"What?"

"Blaine joined the FBI after he left and your case was given to him and his team, the Warblers. Blaine was the one who found you and Adeline, he was the one who saved you, and he was the one who ran to your aid after you got shot."

"No...I won't go back."

Elizabeth sighed sadly at Kurt's fear. She had believed that the previous encounters with the future had opened Kurt's eyes and changed his mind, but sadly, she was mistaken.

"Kurt, what about your future? What about all of the things that you could be giving up?"

"I do not want Blaine in my life. I cannot have him in it. Why is he here? Why did it have to be him?"

"Because that is how fate works. He is here in your hospital room because he loves you. He wants to be in your life, and Adeline's."

"No, he can't want that because he does not know who Adeline really is. He could not possibly know. He gave up that right to be in her life the day he walked right out that door."

"Kurt, every good thing comes at a price. Do not risk everything just because of one person. You have to confront him."

"I don't want to"

"You have to. He loves you."

"I do not believe it."

"Then believe what you see."

Elizabeth and Kurt turned to Blaine in the room and watched as he started to play a song for Kurt.

_Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_  
_From everything that I go through_  
_But I know that we got lost along the way_

'Protecting me' Kurt thought confused. 'Why would he protect me? He broke my heart when he left.'

'_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see what you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
We'll let the truth break down these walls_

_And every time I think of you_  
_I think of how you pushed me through_  
_And showed me how much better I could be'_

Kurt laughed thinking about the truth behind those words. He did help Blaine become a better person in a way. He helped him prove that he really was a gay man and not in love with Rachel Berry. Yes, Blaine and Finn should be thanking him.

'_Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see what you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
_Instead of being someone else_  
_I wanna live that everyday_

_You say what no one would say_  
_You know exactly how to get to me_  
_You know it's what I need_  
_It's what I need, yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_So come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see what you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me'_

Kurt felt tears roll down his cheeks again. He wiped them away quickly feeling like such a cry baby today.

"You see Kurt, Blaine really does love you. I cannot stand by while you waste everything you have to gain in the future just because you will not face your past. What you saw all can be yours. It can be your future, if you really want it.

Kurt thought about the gorgeously decorated apartment, now realising that it was his own doing. There were photos of him and his daughter all over the place, photos of Rachel and Finn's family, his friends, everything. He remembered hearing Adeline and Patti's giggles echo throughout the entire apartment. He loved hearing his future self gush to his husband, it all seemed too good to be true, and he loved it.

"Yes, I really want it."

Elizabeth smiled down at Kurt. "Then all you have to do is open your eyes."

"What?"

"Open your eyes, Kurt. Open your eyes."

* * *

Blaine settled the guitar back in its case and watched as Adeline left the room with Finn to get a drink. He felt a little awkward being the only one left in the room with Kurt, trusting him. It had been so long since he had seen Kurt's eyes and the only time he saw it in five years was when they were red and full of fear. Blaine prayed to himself that he could see Kurt's eyes again, but this time; see the beauty in them and not the fear. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone groan in the bed. He looked over to the bed and saw Kurt stirring and beginning to awaken.

Blaine froze in his seat thinking that it all could be a dream and he would awaken any minute if he moved. Kurt stirred slowly and began to open his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. There were the eyes that Blaine had longed to see again; the perfect green eyes with specks of grey that shone in the light. Kurt was alive and he was back. Kurt slowly turned his head and noticed an older looking Blaine in the sit next to the bed.

"Blaine..."


	12. A Chance at Redemption

**Wow, the second last chapter :( This is the longest chapter of a story that I have ever written! I hope that you all enjoy it! Thanks for supporting this story :)**

* * *

Scholars all throughout time believed that man's greatest leap forward was when they discovered the power of speech. It is something that is used most in the world and has the power to sway another person's emotions. Any simple word has the power to make a person angry, a person sad, or even excited. In Blaine's case, hearing his own name said from Kurt's mouth had the power to make him feel happy, relieved, and scared all at the same time.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes and saw the shock and surprise in them. He could tell that Kurt's mind was still slightly elsewhere but he definitely had knowledge of what was going on around him. After five years of separation he could finally talk to Kurt again, he just wished that circumstances were different.

"Is that you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and could not believe his eyes. He remembered seeing his mother in his dreams and some of the things she said, but he completely forgot that Blaine had visited him in the hospital. He was disoriented and thought that seeing the love of his life after five years was all in his head.

"...Yeah, it's me" Blaine answered quietly.

The two of them became silent after that. Kurt tried to lift himself into a sitting position on the bed but groaned in pain. Blaine instantly went to his side and carefully helped Kurt upright on the bed. There was so much tension in the room that Kurt couldn't handle it. All the memories of the pain and hurt over the past five years were swimming around his head and he could not get rid of them. Before either of them spoke again, the hospital room door slammed open and Adeline ran in with Rachel, Burt, and Finn behind her.

"Papa" Adeline called happily. "Aunt Rachel and I got you this."

Adeline held out a large cup of coffee, medium drip, to him waiting for him to take it. Blaine stared at Adeline before subtly looking at Kurt. Adeline followed Blaine's sight and gasped when she saw that her daddy had awoken.

"Daddy" Adeline cried and practically jumped onto Kurt's bed.

Adeline snuggled up against Kurt and clung to him like he was her life line. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around his little girl protectively but also tensely. It had been so long since he had his daughter in his arms and he could not believe how much he missed the feeling. He wished that he could fully enjoy the moment if it weren't for the fact that Adeline had just called Blaine her Papa. Rachel started crying softly and ran over to Kurt and hugged him to. Burt and Finn walked up to him completely relieved to see him awake.

"Thank god you are okay" Burt said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Kurt could not acknowledge his family when the man that had ripped his heart out was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Papa?" Kurt said softly, a hint of disgust layered underneath. He looked down at his little girl. "Did you say, Papa?"

Everyone in the room tensed up at Kurt's words. Rachel pulled herself away from Kurt's embrace and backed up to where Burt and Finn were standing. Adeline looked up at her daddy and gave him a smile.

"Of course, Daddy" Adeline replied.

There was only one thing going on in everyone's minds and it composed of two words: _Oh shit. _Kurt looked up at his family with complete horror written all over his face.

"W-why does m-my daughter, my only daughter, think th-that this...man...is her pa-papa?" Kurt questioned, getting angrier with each word passing from his lips.

"Because he is, Daddy" Adeline giggled, thinking that Kurt was silly. "Aunt Rachel told Papa and Grandpa told me."

Kurt was now fuming and Rachel and Burt now feared for their lives. Kurt could not look at Blaine at all as he stood uncomfortably on the side of the room.

"Then they are mistaken, Adeline" Kurt replied to Adeline, as he looked at his family.

Blaine felt his heart break at Kurt's words and refusal to acknowledge his presence.

"But Daddy-"

"Mr Anderson is not your Papa, Adeline" Kurt said firmly.

"Kurt-" Burt tried to reason.

"He is not" Kurt repeated, interrupting Burt.

"But Papa said-"

"Blaine is not your Papa, Adeline" Kurt repeated, now looking at his daughter. "He never was your Papa, and he never will be. He abandoned you and he abandoned me, plain and simple. He lost the right to be your Papa the day he left us and never looked back."

Adeline started to tear up hearing her Daddy speak about Blaine so harshly and sound so angry. Kurt, with tears starting to form in his eyes too at seeing Blaine again, finally looked at him.

"I do not know what the hell you are doing, but you have no right to be here. You have no right to be here for me, you have no right to be here for Adeline, and you sure as hell do not have the right to be called something that you do not deserve. You cannot waltz in here after five years of abandonment and get to be in our lives. I do not want you here; I do not need you here. You are not Adeline's father; I am her father, her only father. You were never there at the hospital; you were never there at night. You were never there when she needed someone to hold her; you were never there for me when I needed you the most. You were never there for her first steps, her first word, her first cry, her first laugh. You...were never...there."

Blaine felt hot tears form in his eyes as the first time he hears Kurt's voice in five years is when he's telling him that he does not need him and does not deserve to be in Adeline's life, not that he could blame him.

"So do not expect to be her father when you abandoned her before she was even born" Kurt hissed.

Adeline whimpered at Kurt's words. She cried gently into his shoulder and Kurt just held her as he continued his tirade.

"You do not deserve to be here, you do not deserve my family's forgiveness, you do not deserve my forgiveness, and you do not deserve to be in MY daughter's life. As far as I am concerned Blaine, you do not deserve me and lost the right to be a part of this family the moment you walked out that door. I hate you for what you have done and I want you gone."

Adeline gasped at Kurt's words as everyone else widened their eyes in complete horror. Blaine stood there with his head looking at the floor. There was nothing he could say to Kurt to change his mind. Clearly Kurt had that speech ready for the time when he saw Blaine again. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw all of the anger, hatred and heartbreak swirling in his eyes. He did not say anything as he turned and left the room. Adeline pulled herself out of Kurt's embrace and ran after Blaine. Kurt and the others called for her but she ignored them and ran. Finn, the fastest one, ran after her.

* * *

Blaine walked down the hallway willing himself not to cry. Before he could enter the elevator to the ground floor, a tiny voice called his name. He turned around and saw Adeline running towards him. Once she was close enough she threw herself at him and cried. Blaine wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Don't cry, Baby Girl" Blaine comforted.

"I don't want you to go" Adeline sobbed.

"Adeline"

Blaine looked up and noticed Finn running up to them. He saw their moment and decided to keep a bit of distance so that Adeline could say goodbye.

"Adeline, you need to go back with Uncle Finn"

"No" Adeline cried, tightening her grasp on Blaine.

Blaine gently pulled away and looked at the girl. He held her face in his hands and whipped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Your Daddy needs you now more than ever, Baby Girl" Blaine said sadly. "He has been away from you for so long and he needs to know that you are safe."

"I am safe with you and him."

"Your Daddy does not see it that way."

"But why?" Adeline asked desperately. "Why does he say that you are not my Papa? You love me, you love daddy. That makes you my Papa."

"Honey, I hurt your daddy very badly before you were born" Blaine explained. "I told you that. You may have forgiven me for that but your dad has not, and I do not blame him."

Blaine looked over Adeline's shoulder and saw Finn waiting patiently for them.

"I need you to do me a favour, Baby Girl" Blaine said, looking back at his daughter.

Adeline looked at Blaine waiting for him to continue.

"I need you to stay with your daddy" Blaine continued. "He needs you, more than anyone else in this world. I need you to look after him; keep him safe and protect him better than I could have. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Adeline nodded her head. Blaine pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Adeline"

"I love you too, Papa"

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, and Burt were all quiet when Finn ran out of the room chasing Adeline. Kurt was still way beyond mad at the fact that Rachel and his own father broke his trust and told Blaine, the one person he never wanted to find out, that Adeline was his daughter.

"Kurt-" Rachel began.

Kurt's attention snapped to her and he glared darkly at her.

"Don't say anything" Kurt said harshly. "How dare you? How dare you tell him? You had no right to tell him anything about my life or Adeline's! I was kidnapped by a psychopath and you went and broke my trust by telling the one person I never wanted to find out about Adeline."

"Just listen-"

"From the day that Adeline was born, you all made a promise to me that Adeline's true family would never to spoken about. You all swore to me and I trusted all of you. I trusted you and you broke that!"

"Kurt, you are out of line" Burt said firmly.

"No, dad" Kurt replied angrily. "You two were out of line! Adeline is my daughter. I raised her from day one. I have a say about what she knows and what she does not. You all agreed with me that Blaine would never be told and would never to spoken about in front of Adeline. What gives you two the right to go around telling her who her Papa is, because I sure as hell never did?"

"We were looking out for you, kiddo" Burt answered.

"Oh, looking out for me?" Kurt repeated sarcastically. "How is letting Blaine into Adeline's life looking out for me when he was the one who ruined my life, broke my heart, and will break Adeline's? What makes you so sure that he will not just up and leave again the next time it suits him? How could you not think that he will not do it again? I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"You shouldn't hate him, Kurt" Rachel said.

"I do" Kurt yelled, tears falling from his eyes. "I have been through hell these last five years. I have raised a child on my own, I had to juggle a family life and a business life all by myself, and the one time I needed my family to back me, you go and break my trust! How can I trust my own family anymore?"

"Kurt" Burt said.

"I want you out"

"What?" Rachel and Burt said in unison.

"I want you out of my room. I want you two out of my sight."

"Kurt, we are not leaving you alone. You have been missing for two weeks" Burt retorted.

"I said that I wanted to be alone" Kurt yelled.

Rachel and Burt sighed in defeat and left the room. Before Burt could close the door, he heard Kurt softly crying against his pillow. He couldn't do anything but respect his son's wishes, so he closed the door and left him alone.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Kurt practically chucked his family out of the room. He refused to speak to anyone, except for Adeline. His friends from his old Glee club had arrived at the hospital to see that he was alright, but he refused to speak to them. They all broke his trust and he couldn't take all the pain of that mixed with the pain of seeing Blaine again; it was all too much for him after being shot and held captive.

"Should we do something?" Carole asked.

Everyone was sitting out in the waiting room just down the hall from Kurt's hospital room, all waiting for Kurt to calm down.

"If we go in there, he will just chuck us out again" Finn answered sadly.

"He has to know that what we did is not as bad as he thinks" Rachel said.

"But in his head, he still does not know the real reason why Blaine left him" Burt replied. "All he remembers is the pain and us telling Blaine about Adeline allows him the opportunity to hurt Kurt again, or worse, hurt Adeline."

"Blaine wouldn't do that" Tina assured him.

"We know that, but Kurt does not. Blaine is still the horrible man who left Kurt alone with a newborn child" Burt responded.

"So we just have to get the hobbit back in there and explain everything to him" Santana said.

"Are you crazy?" Puck asked. "Hummel has been shot, abused, and unconscious, but he still is stubborn and will rip our heads right off if we get Blaine back here."

"This whole thing is not good for Kurt and it sure is not good for Adeline" Carole replied.

"Well Adeline refuses to talk to Kurt about Blaine. Poor girl is heartbroken about him leaving earlier" Finn said.

"We have to make Kurt listen to Blaine" Quinn said.

"Did anyone not hear what I said?" Puck asked.

"Then I guess we just have to tell him" Artie suggested.

"But who can tell him? My Boo is mad at every one of us because we all betrayed his trust" Mercedes explained. "Is there anyone who he is not mad at?"

The whole gang was silent as they thought of a plan.

"What about the Garglers?" Puck suggested.

"Warblers" everyone corrected.

"Who cares" Puck replied. "You said that they are Blaine's team right? So surely they know now what happened. Kurt cannot be angry at them because he clearly has not seen them in years."

"But what if Kurt does not want to see them since they are associated with Blaine?" Sam questioned.

"How could he know that they are his teammates?" Finn answered. "Kurt barely saw them between getting kidnapped and getting shot."

"I guess we just have to risk it" Burt said. "They seem to be our only option."

* * *

"Case number B95800" The Court Clerk said aloud. "The state of New York versus Andrew Fields. One count of kidnapping in the first degree, one count of physical assault and body endangerment, two counts of attempted murder."

Wes and the rest of the Warblers stood on the balcony overlooking the court room, as they watched Andy get charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. The group had promised to watch over the presiding as Blaine was guarding Kurt at the hospital, unbeknownst to them that Kurt was now awake. After a few days in hospital, doctors deemed Andy well enough to be in a wheel chair for his arraignment. They all hoped that Andy will be sentenced to, preferably, life in jail.

"I think we're in good shape" David whispered to the others.

"I agree, all of the evidence is against him, and Joshua is speaking out against him" Nick whispered back. "This guy is going down."

"I'm not so sure, that P.D. I hear is a killer" Jeff said.

"Our A.D.A is better" Sebastian retorted.

"Assistant District Attorney, Thad Hunter for the state" A.D.A. Thad Hunter announced standing up.

"Public Defender, Alan Dale for the defence" Mr Dale said, standing up.

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge questioned.

"Not guilty, your Honour" Mr Dale answered.

"So noted" The Judge replied, writing something down. "Mr Hunter, I have read the report, do you have anything to add?"

"No, your Honour" Thad replied. "The state stands by the arrest report, lab reports, security footage, and the accomplice testimony."

"It seems to me, your Honour, you can't very well hold a kidnapping and attempted murder trial without the victims themselves to testify" Mr Dale persuaded.

The Warblers rolled their eyes. "Oh please" Sebastian said.

"The state has already stipulated that the victims are still recovering in hospital. The victims are not on trial here" Thad retorted.

"Mr Dale, unless you have something else to add or produce that can actually defend your client's actions towards a four year old child and a senator's son, I'm inclined to agree with Mr Hunter" The Judge said.

"You're what?" Mr Dale said confused.

The Warblers snickered.

"Do you or do you not have any other additional evidence?" The Judge questioned.

Mr Dale and Andy were shocked and were completely speechless. The Warblers smirked at Andy's trouble expression.

"Security footage of the kidnapper's family crest ring, accomplice testimony, and arrest report, history of previous physical abuse, phone records, and law enforcement personnel statements" Wes listed to the others. "Yes, this was a slam dunk."

Before the Warblers could enjoy the Judge's decision, Wes' cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Agent Montgomery" Wes greeted the caller.

"_Wes, this is Finn Hudson, Kurt's step-brother"_

"Hi Finn"

The other Warblers turned their attention to Wes' phone call.

"What can I do for you? Is Kurt okay?"

"_Yeah, Kurt's fine" Finn answered. "He woke up this morning."_

"Kurt woke up this morning" Wes informed the group surrounding him.

"_Yes, but um...Blaine was there, and Adeline called him Papa"_

"Oh..."

"_And Kurt kicked him and his whole family and friends out of the room. That was now four hours ago. We really need your help."_

"Anything for our favourite countertenor."

* * *

Blaine sat in the coffee shop in the far back corner. He sat in the chair staring out of the window with a medium drip coffee in his hand and a plastic bag of his academy necklace in front of him. Blaine had gone back to the office and took the necklace from the evidence locker, by permission from John, but he couldn't take it out of the bag. He couldn't go back to his apartment, not when all of the walls were still covered with photos of him and Kurt. Blaine felt sick in the stomach after hearing Kurt's first words when he awoke, saying that he hated Blaine. It was clear that Kurt was not definitely going to forgive him, even if he did know the truth. The sound of his phone ringing pulled Blaine out of his thoughts and answered his phone.

"Agent Anderson" Blaine greeted tiredly.

"_Pull yourself together, kiddo"_

"Mr Hummel?"

"_What did I tell you, Blaine? It is Burt, not Mr Hummel."_

"Sorry" Blaine apologised. "But, why are you calling? Kurt doesn't want anything to do with me. He made that perfectly clear today."

"_He says that now but that is not how he feels. He is thinking with his head and not with his heart. I was like that back when I was young. That changed when I met Kurt's mother though. Kurt may not see it now, but he does need you. For five years he has distanced himself from feeling anything, just burying himself in work and his daughter, he made himself numb. He has a closed heart and he needs you to change that. We all need you to change that."_

"But I am the one who made him closed off and numb in the first place" Blaine retorted.

"_So? You saved his life more times than he realises. You are the only one who can break through it. I needed Elizabeth and Kurt needs you. We need you to come back to the hospital. Please."_

"...I can't...he...he hates me, and I do not blame him."

"_Kurt does not hate you. He hates what you did, yes, but he does not hate you. Kurt says he hates you because he is scared of getting hurt so he pushes you and everyone else away. The temper that you saw today is his head speaking. He hates himself for still being in love with you. My son is stubborn, we both know that. If you really love my son, then you will go and prove to him that he is safe, and that it is okay to love you."_

"I-I don't know" Blaine stuttered. "If I go, he will not like it. I-I don't think I could take more of Kurt's rejection."

"_Like I said, he's stubborn. You have to tell him what happened back then, it will break his mind's thinking, allowing him to think with is heart. As much as he hates to admit it, he needs you. Adeline needs you, she is distraught without you."_

* * *

"_Doctor Ramoray, please report to the ER"_

The Warblers walked into the hospital looking like they were on a mission. They quickly took in their surroundings before heading over to the reception desk in the visitors sector.

"Excuse me" Wes greeted the nurse. He took out his badge and showed it to her. "I'm Agent Montgomery. This is Agent Smythe, Agent Sterling, Agent Duval, and Agent Hughes. We are with the FBI and we need to check up on a case victim by the name of Kurt Hummel."

"Not a problem" the nurse replied and started typing into the computer. "Mr Hummel is down the hall on your right in room number 302."

"Thank you" David thanked.

The Warblers headed down the hall and saw Burt, Carole, Finn and the New Directions sitting outside a hospital room down the hall. As they walked, Wes held a box in his hands. When they neared the Hummel's, Finn noticed them immediately and ran over to them.

"Thank god you guys are here" Finn said relieved. "We never said thank you for finding Kurt."

"We would do anything for a fellow warbler" Nick replied.

"Glad you said that because Kurt is not talking to anyone and we hope that maybe you guys could talk some sense into him" Rachel said, walking over to them.

"We will try" Sebastian answered.

"We have the evidence to prove it" Jeff added, nodding towards the box in Wes' hands.

"Alright, let's go say hi to an old friend" Wes said.

The Warblers nodded in response and walked over to the door and knocked.

* * *

Kurt sat in a small lounge chair that looked out of the hospital window. He had enough energy to get out of the bed and was able to walk around small distances on crutches. He even had enough energy to change himself into a pair of jeans, with one side rolled up because of his cast, a white collared shirt and a loose thin black tie. He hated wearing the cast; it was so bulky and kept him up when he tried to sleep. He stared out at the couples that walked the streets of New York outside the hospital. They were hugging each other and were always holding hands. The smiles on their faces made Kurt's heart clench. He had missed the feeling of complete bliss with someone you love, the feeling of knowing that things were going to last forever. It was true, he had closed himself off from the world and practically became numb from the pain, but he could not risk getting hurt again, even worse, he could not expose Adeline to the pain either.

Kurt was itching to get out of the hospital. It brought too many bad memories of his mother dying and his father's heart attack, but he could not go very far, his family were outside keeping an eye on him, and he was so desperately bored. Whenever he felt like this he would fiddle with the necklace around his neck but he had lost it when he got kidnapped. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. Adeline barely spoke to him since he chucked Blaine out earlier while he barely spoke to his family and friends. The sound of someone knocking on the door pulled Kurt out of his thoughts. He hoped that it wasn't the New Directions trying to get him to talk again. Against his better judgement, he called for the person outside to come in.

The door opened and the Warblers walked in, closing the door behind them. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing his old Dalton friends again.

"Kurt Hummel" Jeff greeted with a smirk. "It was bad enough that you had to become the hottest thing in fashion but now we had to go and save your sorry butt from a psycho? Was the fashion world not giving you enough attention?"

Kurt chuckled at Jeff. "It's so good to see you."

Kurt widened his arms out asking for a hug. The Warblers obliged and gave Kurt a massive group hug.

"So is it true that you guys were the FBI team that saved my life?" Kurt questioned once the hug was finished.

"That is true" David answered. "Us under the direction of Blaine."

At the mention of Blaine, Kurt became silent and just nodded his head in response.

"Thank you, thank you for saving my life" Kurt thanked.

"Please" Nick said. "Like we would leave you hanging like that. We were just happy that it was us and not some freshmen team."

Kurt laughed at Nick and turned his attention to Sebastian.

"And Sebastian, I have been told that you were the one who shot Andy, saving my daughter from him" Kurt added.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you. You saved my daughter's life. You saved my life. If you didn't shoot, then he probably would have shot me and killed me, in front of my daughter."

"It's not a big deal."

"You saved both of our lives that day. I think that it is a big deal."

"You still got shot, Kurt" Sebastian replied.

"So? If it wasn't for you, I would not be here right now. I got shot in the leg, that is better than getting shot somewhere that could have killed me" Kurt defended. He looked at all of the Warblers. "I would not be here if it wasn't for all of you."

"No need to thank us, Kurt" Wes said with a smile. "Blaine was the one who put the pieces together. If it wasn't for him and checking his own phone records, we would have been able to find you."

Kurt became silent again and turned to look out of the window.

"We are not just here to check up on you, Kurt" David admitted. "We came to give you two things."

Kurt looked back at them with an intrigued look on his face.

"And they would be?"

"Well the first thing is that Andy got sentenced to 30 years in jail with no chance of parole. He was also sentenced to undergo therapy in the jail and when he's out" David informed.

"Meaning that once his sentence is done" Wes continued. "He has to go to a mental institution for the remainder of his life or until he is deemed as having no potential threat to society."

"That's good, I guess" Kurt replied. "What's the other thing?"

The Warblers looked at each other before Wes handed Kurt a wooden box. Kurt raised an eyebrow and took the box.

"What is this?" Kurt asked confused.

"Something that has been hidden from you for five years" Nick answered.

Kurt looked at them clearly confused, but he opened the lid of the box and looked at its contents. Inside the box were dozens of letters. It was the box of threatening letters that Blaine had presented to the girls. Kurt picked up a letter and read the words: _'Leave or he will die'._ He picked up another one and saw his name before more threats on his life followed after it. Each letter was different, but each letter had the same message; Kurt's life would be in danger if someone did not leave him alone.

"...What...What is all of t-th-this?" Kurt stuttered.

"They are the reason why Blaine left you" Jeff answered.

Kurt looked at them in shock and felt tears form in his eyes. He did not want to go through this again.

"I don't want to hear it" Kurt said, looking away from the box and the Warblers.

"Well you need to, Kurt" David replied. "You have to know what really happened."

"I know what really happened" Kurt defended. "He left because he was scared of starting a family with me."

"That is not true" Sebastian replied. "Blaine wanted nothing more than to start a family with you. He wanted nothing more than to be given a child that needed someone to love them and to marry you."

"Then why didn't he?" Kurt challenged.

"Because of what is in that box" Jeff answered.

Kurt looked back at the box. Tears were now falling down his face.

"Before you two even thought about having a family and wanting to get married, Blaine started to receive those letters at his office threatening to kill you if he did not leave you" Wes explained. "For weeks those letters arrived at his office, all the same with no sender and filled with nothing but threats and paper cut-out letters."

"The letters soon progressed to arriving at your apartment" Jeff continued. "There was no address or stamp labelled on the envelopes, so someone had walked into your building and knew where the two of you had lived. Blaine ignored all of the letters thinking it was a joke."

"Soon it wasn't letters that Blaine had to worry about anymore" Nick added. "Someone started calling Blaine, and only him, at your apartment every time you were at work or out of the house. Someone out there knew your schedule and made sure to tell Blaine the same message. But Blaine still ignored them."

Kurt's tears started pouring out of his eyes rapidly. He didn't want to hear all of these lies.

"No" Kurt sobbed, silently begging them to stop, but they did not.

"One day the brakes in your car were cut. The car rolled out of the driveway and crashed into another car, destroying the driver's side. If you were in that car you would have died" David continued. "You thought that it was just a simple case of bad luck but it wasn't. You got it fixed but then the car's oil pipe leaked and caused a fire. Again, if you were in that car you would have been burnt alive and died."

"Please stop" Kurt sobbed.

"You still assumed that it was bad luck or that your mechanic was terrible but Blaine knew better" Sebastian said. He leaned closer to Kurt and looked into his eyes. "And deep down, you knew that there was something going on too but you shied away from the issue."

"I don't believe you" Kurt sobbed louder.

"The evidence is in that box you are holding, Kurt" Sebastian defended, starting to get angry. "Blaine kept all of the letters for years. He kept them all as a reminder of the reason why he is not with you; a way to motivate himself while out in the field. Each and every one of them is in that box. They are clear as day: leave or Kurt dies. You have the letters, we have the phone records, and you saw the incidents. What more do you need to know?"

"You're lying. Blaine made all of this up to save face."

"He did not" Jeff said. "Those letters are as real as the air we breathe and the gravity that holds us to this earth. We have phone records from an unknown number that defends the phone calls with the times that they were called, all when you were at work."

Kurt shook his head frantically, begging for them to stop, denying everything that they were saying. Sebastian groaned in frustration at Kurt's stubbornness. He forced Kurt to look at him and stared into his eyes.

"Andy Fields planned this since Blaine was at the police academy. He had a history of violence towards homosexual policemen in his unit. He threatened Blaine to leave you; he destroyed your car twice to try and hurt you and get Blaine's attention. He got Blaine's attention and after he left, he stalked your schedule for years, knowing your every move and every person who came into contact with you on a daily basis. He hired David Karofsky's older brother Joshua to kidnap you from your office, when they both knew that you would be alone and vulnerable. He took you to the one place that only Blaine would know and he planned on Blaine being out of the picture forever so that he could finish the job. He had everything planned except for Blaine being the one to save you. This whole plot has been planned long before Adeline was even considered in the picture, and Blaine had a career."

Kurt cried harder and Sebastian released him from his hands and walked back to the other Warblers. Kurt couldn't listen to them any more so he stood up from his seat, crutches underneath his arms, and faced the window. A soft knock on the door sounded and the girls slowly walked into the room.

"Kurt" Quinn said softly.

"We told him" Nick whispered to the girls.

Mercedes and Rachel walked over to Kurt and stood on either side of him.

"Boo" Mercedes said. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head and let out another sob. Mercedes pulled him into a hug and he cried on her shoulder.

"He left me, Cedes'" Kurt sobbed. "If this is all true, then why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Blaine left you, Kurt, to save your life" Wes answered. "He could not tell you a single word because you would have forced him to stay, putting your life in danger. He could not take it to the police, his colleagues, because Andy would have killed you then and there. Andy needed Blaine out of the picture so that you would be vulnerable and would not be protected. So that you would have your guard down. With Blaine out of the way, he could get to you and hopefully turn Blaine straight again. Everything that Blaine has done, Kurt, has been to keep you safe."

Kurt remained silent in Mercedes' arms, his sobbing subsiding a little. The Warblers turned quiet and just looked at their friend.

* * *

Blaine ran into the hospital and immediately headed down the hall till he reached Kurt's room. He was greeted with Burt and the New Direction boys waiting outside. The boys immediately stood up upon seeing Blaine.

"You came" Burt said with a smile.

"Adeline and Kurt need me" Blaine replied.

"Words of a true man and father" Burt said, patting Blaine on the back.

"Where are the girls?" Blaine asked.

"They are in with Kurt" Puck answered. "The Warblers are in there too."

"Why?"

"To answer the question that he has wanted to hear for five years" Burt replied.

"Go in there" Finn said. "He needs you. Don't let him go and let him know that he is not alone, not anymore."

* * *

"He did not leave you for selfish reasons, Kurt" Quinn assured. "You may think that he abandoned you and Adeline, but the truth is, he really didn't."

"It's true" Rachel agreed. "He called me, desperate to get answers, and in return we got answers from him. He showed us that exact box that you are holding. He wanted to know if Adeline was his daughter. He figured it all out and all he needed from us was the confirmation. He remembered the idea of starting a family and wanting to marry you. He remembered Bethany and remembered when you two met with her. Blaine never knew about Adeline because he never heard from Bethany and he left before you could tell him. The only reason why he left was to save you."

"It was not an easy decision for him and if he knew about Adeline, it would have made it a lot harder, but he would have stayed and fought for you two" Wes added. "He came to my house the day he left you and he was distraught. He could not tell me what happened. He was such an emotional wreck, would not eat or sleep for an entire week. Believe me, Kurt, when I say that Blaine would not have left you if he thought that there was another way."

"Kurt, Blaine never knew about Adeline" Rachel said. "In fact, when he finally heard the truth, he was so disgusted himself."

"He threw up, Kurt" Santana informed. "He was that disgusted with himself that he threw up. He felt like the worst human being in the entire world. That Hobbit never left you because he was scared."

"I left to keep you safe and let you live the life you wanted"

Everyone in the room turned silent and turned around to find Blaine standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"I guess we will leave the two of you alone to talk" Quinn said.

Everyone followed her lead and they all left the room leaving Rachel the last one to close the door. The room was quiet as the two boys refused to meet each other's gaze. Kurt hated to admit it, but seeing Blaine now, he looked pretty damn good. He wore a pair of black jeans, converse shoes, and a navy collared shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. Kurt shook his head slightly trying to rid those thoughts out of his head. Blaine was the first one to break the silence.

"I guess, they all told you" Blaine said, nodding towards the box still in Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked at the box and then at Blaine.

"They did" Kurt answered.

Blaine walked further into the room and stood before Kurt.

"Why?"

Blaine looked at Kurt confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine sighed. "How could I, Kurt? How could I look at you, look into your stunning eyes and tell you that I was leaving and that I could not tell you the reason why? If I had told you, you would have forced me to stay or you would have followed me, told the police. Andy would have killed you if that happened. I could not let anything bad happen to you, I couldn't. Believe me, Kurt, it was not an easy decision to make. I cried at the thought of leaving you, I cried when I back up, and I cried when I left. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that you were safe and that it was only you that I was leaving. I had no idea that not only did I leave you, but I left Adeline, too."

Kurt stood with his crutches watching Blaine, listening to his every word.

"You did not leave Adeline" Kurt said softly. "You can't leave something that you never had."

Blaine forced himself not to yell at Kurt for the insult. Truth be told, that hurt, that stung. He took a deep breath and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"But I wanted her" Blaine defended. "We wanted it together, we planned it together, we applied together, and we even interviewed together. So do not stand there and tell me that Adeline was never mine."

"You did not raise her, Blaine. The only reason why your name is on that birth certificate is because they could not have a single parent raise a child."

Kurt knew that that was a total and complete lie. It was part of the reason, but it was not the only reason. Kurt really put Blaine's name of the certificate was so that he could have something of Blaine's in his life, so that Blaine would always be with him in some form or another. He couldn't help but say hurtful things with Blaine standing before him. It was just a reaction that he could not control, a defensive mechanism, something that he developed so that he would not get hurt again.

"You're lying" Blaine responded, trying to hide his hurt. "I spoke to the girls and I know damn well that that is not the only reason. I know that you do not mean that. You are just protecting yourself from me because you are afraid of getting hurt."

"No I'm not" Kurt screeched, tears forming again. "You do not know me anymore. I have changed, I had to change. I had to change for Adeline, I had to change for my family, and I had to change when you left! You do not know me and you never will!"

"I do know you, Kurt! I always have."

"You have been gone for five years! Five long years, Blaine!"

"Kurt-"

"Five years of unanswered questions. Five years of raising a child by myself. Five years of hoping and waiting for you to return. Five years filled with lonely nights, empty beds, forgotten promises, and broken hearts!"

There it was. Blaine had been waiting for that. Even though Kurt now knows the story of why he left, he could not forgive him for everything that Blaine had put him through. Blaine felt hopeless as he just watched Kurt cry.

"If you truly left me to protect me, then why didn't you ever come back?"

"I could not risk it. I could not risk someone finding out. I could not risk your life. I love you Kurt and I could not put you at risk, I will not do it."

"You left me!" Kurt cried. "You left me alone! You left me with Adeline, alone! I needed you! Adeline needed you! And you left!"

Blaine walked right up to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt attempted to struggle but between his crutches and Blaine's superior upper body strength, his attempts were useless. Blaine lowered his head close to Kurt's ear.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kurt stopped struggling and slumped against Blaine and choked out sobs, crying against his chest. Blaine had gotten through to Kurt and finally broke through the wall around his heart. He held onto Kurt tightly, refusing not to let him go again. He forgot how much he missed the way Kurt fit against his so perfectly.

"I needed you and you weren't there" Kurt sobbed.

"I know" Blaine whispered back. "I wanted to be there, but I couldn't risk it. I had to keep you safe. I kept you safe for five years."

Kurt shook his head and pulled out of the embrace. He wiped his eyes quickly and just like that, Kurt put his walls back up.

"I don't care. It should have been my decision. It should have been my decision whether to risk my life if it meant that I could spend it with you."

"I know. I'm an idiot, okay?" Blaine defended. "I should not have ignored the letters when I first got them. I should have taken them to my colleagues, or something! I know that now but at the time I was doing what I thought was right. If I had known that it was Andy in the first place all of those years ago, I would have arrested him and been back with you in a heartbeat. Not a day has gone by when I have not thought about you. For the last five years I have bought every fashion magazine that has you on the front cover. I have bought every single one of your designer bow ties that you ever made but I have never worn them. They sit at the back of the wardrobe still in their designer boxes gathering dust. I could not wear them, Kurt. I could not wear them because it made me think of you and I would break down. I was so distraught about leaving you that I almost died during my first FBI case. I knew that I could never go back because you would be at risk, so I forced myself to be numb, block out all feelings and emotions so that I could keep myself and my team safe. I had hoped that over time you would move on from me, forget about me, and live the life that you wanted and that you deserved, a life where you did not have to live in constant fear. Kurt, we can't be apart like this anymore. I won't let us be apart anymore, I can't. You said it yourself; it has been five longs years. I want us to be together, I want us to be a family, just like we always planned."

Kurt forced back a sob and pulled on a brave face.

"You can't just leave me for five years and come back out of the blue to save my life, and expect me to just take you back with welcome arms. It does not work like that Blaine." Kurt breathed in and whimpered slightly before he spoke again. "We can't be together. I am not the same person and you are not either. Your wish came true, I moved on with my life. I needed you back then, but I do not need you now, and I do not love you."

"I don't believe that, Kurt" Blaine replied, brushing off the fact that Kurt said that he didn't love him.

Blaine went into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. He held it between his two fingers and held it in the air in front of Kurt. Dangling between his two fingers was Blaine's police academy necklace, out of the evidence bag and everything. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the necklace.

"But...b-but h-how?" Kurt stuttered.

"I found it at your office when we first got the case. This was the first piece of evidence we found" Blaine explained. "I watched the security footage as Joshua Karofsky ripped it off and it slid across the floor. You wore it the day you got kidnapped. Even after all these years, you still wore it around your neck. You wore it because the day I gave it to you, I told you that I would always be with you and you would never be alone. So do not stand there and tell me that you do not need me and that you do not love me anymore."

Kurt was silent and started staring down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Blaine sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I am sorry for all the ways that I did."

"If you didn't want to hurt me, then you should have at least left me a note, or something. Just so that I didn't have to waste my time thinking that you were coming back. So that I didn't put all my hopes thinking that you would come back for Adeline and me. You should have been honest with me."

"I know that now"

"You should have let me in, Blaine. All the way. We were going to start a family, you wanted me to marry me, you told me that yourself. And do you really want the truth? Yes, I was scared, I am scared. I am scared to trust you again. I am scared that you will hurt me again. I am scared that if I accept the fact that you left to protect me, how am I going to know that you will not leave me again to protect me? I am scared even more because now I have Adeline. She calls you Papa, Blaine. As much as he pains me to hear it, she is right. I have been denying it for years but I can't anymore. You are her father and that scares me to death. It is not me you could hurt anymore, it is her too. I deliberately left out the fact that you are her father, too, so that I could protect her from feeling the pain and hurt that you gave me. I am scared to let you in again because I will get hurt again from you not letting me in."

"Okay" Blaine said determined. "I'll let you in, if that is what it takes to get you to trust me and protect you from getting hurt and scared, I'll let you in. It's just I am afraid that if I do, you'll see the real me, the guy you saw when I save you from Andy, the guy I have to be to keep people safe and monsters off the street. I'm not proud of that person I've become, okay? A person that has to put his own feelings aside, and keep everyone around them at arm's length in order to protect them. A person who has to sacrifice his own happiness to protect others. A person who attracts more danger than it stops. It is part of my job to not let people all the way in because it protects them. I am not proud of that person, okay? But I have to be that person. I have to do it for myself, my team, civilians, I have to do it. But if I have to be that guy, a guy who does whatever he has to, to keep you safe, to keep Adeline safe, then that's who I'm going to be."

Kurt stood there stunned by everything that Blaine was hearing. He had gone through every scenario in his head for years, every excuse Blaine might use, but he never imagined something like this.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through is hair.

"Look, if you want me to apologise for defending you, for doing what I thought was the best and only option to keep you safe, for fighting back when someone's hurting you, even after everything that you have been through, then I cannot do that. I won't do that, okay? Because the truth is, that is the guy I will never be; a guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you and tries to take away what we have."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw ever amount of truth and love in his eyes. Blaine meant every word but he still felt scared about whether Blaine might do it again.

"I know that you may think that I am lying, but I am not. You are scared, and if we are being honest, I am scared too. I am scared that another Andy is going to come by and try and take you away from me again. That I will not be strong enough to keep us together this time, but if this time apart has taught me anything, it is that I cannot live without you. I tried, for five years I have tried, Kurt, but I couldn't. I could not move on because I still love you. With every fibre of my being I love you. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in a morning, and the last thing when I go to sleep. I picture your smiling face in my dreams, and imagine that you are right with me. With every criminal that I come into contact with, I think it is one less criminal out there that could hurt you. Every time I arrest them, I think that it was the person who threatened your life. I promise you, Kurt, I will not leave this time. This time I will fight. I will fight for you, I will fight for Adeline, I will fight for us."

Kurt's tears finally stopped and he sighed slowly.

"Blaine, the last promise you made me was broken. You promised me when you first moved to New York that we would never be apart again. Look where we are now. How can I trust that you will keep this promise?"

"You are thinking with your head" Blaine replied with a smile. "You need to think with your heart. Listen to your heart, what does it tell you?"

Kurt fell silent as he let Blaine's words process in his head. He thought about the dream he had of his mother and she took him to his past, present, and future. He remembered when Blaine sat by his side the whole time, and he sung him a song that he wrote. His mother's words echoed through his head.

_"You see Kurt, Blaine really does love you. I cannot stand by while you waste everything you have to gain in the future just because you will not face your past. What you saw all can be yours. It can be your future, if you really want it._

"_Yes, I really want it."_

"I will not be the guy who stands around and lets horrible things happen to you. I do not regret my actions, Kurt. If I were to do it all again, I would do the same as I did back then. I did what I did to protect you but you have to know that if it happened again, now, I will stand by you and we will face it together. I promise you, Kurt, that I am not going anywhere. I am not losing you again. I love you, and I love Adeline. Can you understand that?"

"I can't" Kurt responded.

Blaine's face immediately fell. "Kurt, you have to..."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "No, I can't keep standing on one foot. So if there is more, I should sit down, but if you are done, then just take us home, Adeline and me, take us home, wherever that is, 'cause I am tired and I miss you like crazy, and I love you."

Blaine's smile instantly returned and could feel tears well up in his eyes. He walked back towards Kurt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine's lips were warm, tender and soft against Kurt's, just like he remembered. The two fell instantly in sync, like no time had wasted between them. They fit perfectly against each other, like finding the missing piece to a puzzle. Blaine's lips were immediately accompanied by two strong hands, gripping either side of Kurt's face. Kurt returned the kiss eagerly with everything he had. He had missed this, missed the feeling of Blaine's lips against his. It was not as he remembered or imagined every night for five years. It was way better. Blaine was more toned and muscular, much to Kurt's liking, but he still felt like he fit against him. Everything was perfect. Kurt needed to be closer to Blaine. He had been missing the man for years and he needed to be as close as possible. Kurt ditched the crutches and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, refusing to let him go. Blaine immediately removed his hands from Kurt's face and placed them around this waist to keep him balanced. Oxygen started to become a necessity for the couple and they had to end the kiss. When the two parted, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that again" Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed and pressed a peck on Blaine's lips.

"I have missed you so much" Kurt whispered, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"So what now?" Kurt asked.

"We go and get our little girl in here and have the family that we always wanted and be the parents that she deserves."

"Sounds perfect."

Blaine pulled away slightly and took out the dog tag necklace from his jacket pocket again and slowly and carefully placed it over Kurt's head and let it hung from his neck. Kurt looked down at the tag and held it in his right palm, admiring it.

"It's back where it belongs" Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled at him.

"So you never have to be scared that I am going to leave again. That dog tag not only symbolises that you will never be alone and that I will always be with you, but it also symbolises that you are the reason why I fight criminals, to protect you. Wear that and you will always know that you are loved, that I love, and that I will never leave you again."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Kurt threw his arms back around Blaine's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Life is always a changing course. Sometimes the things that you plan on will never go as planned. You will never know what is ahead of you and you never know what you will end up with. But if there is one thing that you should count on, it is that there is always someone out there protecting you from behind the curtain, keeping you safe, and being the person that you want to end up with. You cannot trust that things will go as planned but as long as you live a life without fear but with love, then you can never go wrong. Kurt and Blaine were meant for each other. Sure they had a rocky middle but they made it in the end and that is all that matters in life. It is not about the hurt and pain that you go through, it is about going through all of that to get you where you want to go, to being happy. Kurt is finally happy; he has a loving daughter, and a loving partner, the love of his life. Life is a changing course, but as long as you end up happy, let's just sit back and enjoy the ride. Let's live life's forever changing course and not let things get to us. It's time to live or things will die quickly. Will you live happy or will you let it all die? Live or let die...

* * *

**There is only one last chapter to go :( Finally to come is the epilogue. I hope that you enjoyed this reunion!  
**


	13. Epilogue

**Well...here it is...after months of writing and waiting, the final chapter of Live or Let Die! :( :(  
**

**I so much enjoyed writing this story, especially since it is writing in a brand new field than I am used to.  
**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, read, and supported this story. I hope that you fully enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of the awesome support and I hope that this Epilogue was worth the wait and gives the perfect ending :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( and I do not own the speech that Wes gives for it is from One Tree Hill.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_One year later..._

Lao Tzu once wrote; 'to love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.'

Lao Tzu is correct because if that were not true, Blaine would not be standing in a room at the back of a church waiting for one of the most important moments in his life. It had been 12 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days, yes Blaine had been counting, since he and Kurt reunited and he gained the love that he had been waiting for his entire life. Today was the day, today was the day when Blaine Anderson would marry Kurt Hummel and have a family. Blaine had once thought that the search for Kurt a year ago was the most nerve wracking situation he would ever face, but no, his wedding day had made top of the list. He stood before a full length mirror tying the tie of his tuxedo. He was calm on the outside but freaking out on the inside that he barely noticed Kurt's best man, Finn, enter the room.

Finn walked up to Blaine and looked at him through the mirror. He was holding a small 11-month old daughter in his arms, wearing a custom 'Pavarotti' champagne coloured dress. One month after Kurt was rescued from Andy's clutches; Rachel went into labour and gave birth to Patricia Angela Hudson-Berry or 'Patty for short. Of course Rachel would name her daughter after the two Broadway legends; Patti LuPone and Angela Lansbury. Since Rachel was so busy performing her Made-of-Honour duties with Kurt, Finn was left to babysit until LeRoy and Hiram arrived.

"So today is finally the day" Finn announced, smiling at Blaine.

"Yeah, it is" Blaine sighed nervously.

"Nervous, are we?"

"Not at all" Blaine replied.

The pair laughed.

"Well, your fiancé is not either" Finn said. "He's really excited more than anything, especially with wearing the tuxedo that he designed for the both of you. He looks great."

"I bet he does."

"You haven't seen Kurt yet?"

"No, even though we are both guys, he still goes by the whole 'don't see each other before the wedding deal'. He's very superstitious."

"Lucky, Rachel is ignoring me. We need a way to get into that room on the other end of the church without Quinn and the others jumping us."

A knock on the door sounded and the boys turned around to find Jeff walking in with a large bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"The office has sent flowers for you, Kurt" Jeff announced before looking around the room. "Who's clearly not here. Sorry you guys."

Jeff was about to turn and leave before Blaine and Finn called to him.

"I'll take them" Blaine and Finn said in unison.

* * *

Kurt stood before a mirror in his own room on the opposite end of the church styling his hair while the girls sat on the couches, wearing their champagne coloured bridesmaid dresses. Adeline sat on Quinn's lap watching her daddy, with a champagne coloured flower girl dress. Each girl had a small red rose in their hair that matched their individual rose bouquet.

"I cannot believe that you made me wear champagne, Hummel" Santana cringed. "The only champagne that I like is the one that you drink."

"Be grateful that it is not some cheap off-the-rack dress and it is a custom Kurt Hummel original" Kurt retorted, still fixing his hair.

"You look like a prince, Daddy" Adeline said.

Kurt turned away from the mirror and smiled affectionately at his daughter.

"Thank you, honey" Kurt replied.

"So, Kurt" Tina said, grabbing Kurt's attention. "How has it been staying with Mercedes?"

"Torture"

"Hey!" Mercedes complained.

"Because Adeline and I had to be away from Blaine for a whole seven days" Kurt continued.

"Even after we threw you a unicorn party?" Brittany questioned.

"Well...that bachelor party to the beauty spa was great" Kurt answered.

"So are you going to have some slutty wedding sex, porcelain?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Santana" Quinn scolded, covering Adeline's ears.

Santana replied by rolling her eyes.

"What? It's a known fact that at every wedding there is always some couple that is going to have slutty wedding sex."

"And how exactly would you know that?" Rachel questioned.

Santana smirked but before she could reply Kurt interrupted her.

"Please, do not answer that. I probably will not be the one having slutty wedding sex during the reception, it could be Rachel. She has been ignoring Finn for three days."

"He told you?" Rachel asked.

"More like you are easy to read, Berry" Santana replied, leaving the others to laugh.

Rachel huffed. "So what? Did something terrible!"

"And what exactly would that be?" Tina asked.

* * *

Jeff walked down the halls with the bouquet still in his grip with Blaine and Finn following in tow, still arguing about who should deliver the flowers so that they could finally see their partner before the wedding.

"Come on, dude, you have to give me this. If I take those flowers to Kurt, I can finally get some time with Rachel. You know she can hold a massive grudge" Finn begged.

"Let me guess, you finally told Rachel that you thought that your daughter's name was stupid?" Blaine replied.

Finn looked at the child he was holding, who had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Maybe" Finn answered. "But who names a child, Patti?"

"First of all, it is Patricia, like after the Broadway legend Patti LuPone. And second, you must have a death wish to tell Rachel that."

"Okay, in hindsight it was not my smartest moment but she chose both the first and middle name after a Broadway legend. Shouldn't I at least get to pick one of the names?"

"With Rachel Berry? You are asking a lot" Blaine retorted.

"Come on, Blaine. We are going to be brothers in an hour."

"Forget it" Blaine answered. "Kurt and Adeline have been staying with Mercedes and the girls to make everything romantic and surprising. I haven't seen them in a week."

"Isn't the fact that you two are marrying each other today already the most romantic thing?"

"Don't get me started. The point is, I haven't seen Kurt and my own daughter much longer that you have last spoken to your wife."

"So?" Finn said. "It is bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

"Now who is being superstitious?"

"Besides" Finn continued, ignoring Blaine's comment. "What do you think is going to go down before your wedding in a church?"

"Oh, you underestimate me" Blaine retorted.

"Ew, Dude, that's my brother" Finn replied. "You are so going to hell."

"Aren't I already? Let's at least make it more worthwhile."

"Listen, you and Kurt are good with each other, okay?" Finn said, making the two of them stop in the hall leaving Jeff to keep on walking. "You two are still in that whole blessed-out, romantic-dinners, he-still-laughs-at-your-jokes phase."

"One: my jokes are not stupid" Blaine interrupted.

"That's what you think" Finn muttered.

"Two: we were not always in that phase. For weeks after we got back together, Kurt was having nightmares about Andy and I could not leave him alone for even a second."

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine had been back together for over a week and everything was perfect. They had spent all their spare time making up for lost time and it seemed like no time had passed between them. Of course Kurt's leg was still in a cast so him, Blaine and Adeline could not do much outside the apartment but that did not matter. Kurt loved waking up next to Blaine and being safely wrapped up in his arms. That morning, however, Blaine was not laying next to Kurt when he woke up. Kurt opened his eyes to find an empty space next to him where Blaine would sleep, he was missing. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around the room. He noticed that Blaine's shoes were missing, along with his phone and a suitcase from the wardrobe. It was a Saturday, so Kurt knew that Blaine was not working and would not be at the office. He started to panic and think the worst so he sat up in bed, remembering that he could not walk around the apartment to check. Tears started forming in his eyes._

"_Blaine" Kurt called._

_When no response sounded, Kurt called out again._

"_Blaine" he called desperately._

_Again, there was no response. Kurt released a sob and the tears started pouring out of his eyes. He could not believe that Blaine had done it again, and he was stupid enough to believe otherwise. Kurt cried for a few minutes before he heard the front door being opened suddenly and keys clattered into a bowl._

"_Blaine" Kurt shrieked, praying that it was him. "Blaine!"_

_The sound of someone running into the apartment sounded and within seconds Blaine ran into the bedroom._

"_Kurt" Blaine gasped, seeing Kurt distressed._

_Without hesitation, Blaine ran over to Kurt, sitting beside him, and pulling him into his embrace. Kurt clutched Blaine's shirt tightly and cried on his shoulder. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back, trying to soothe him, while the other hand held the back of his head._

"_I woke up to find you gone" Kurt sobbed. "I thought that you left me again."_

_Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt and kissed the top of his head._

"_I am so sorry you thought that, Kurt" Blaine replied, his heart aching for Kurt. "I was just dropping Adeline off with Rachel and Finn like we said yesterday. I know we were supposed to do it together, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you so I dropped her off myself. I thought that I would be there and back before you woke up. I am so sorry, Kurt. I should have left a note."_

"_I just get scared when you aren't around. I am scared to wake up from another Andy nightmare to find you gone again."_

"_Kurt, I meant what I said that day at the hospital. I am back in your life for good. No amount of threats or arguments or anything is going to change that. I love you. I love Adeline. I am never saying goodbye to you."_

* * *

"Kurt told me about that" Finn admitted sadly. "Look, the point is, I need this, okay? Rachel is mad at me and Kurt will kill me if his best man and his maid of honour are fighting at his own wedding. I am failing fast here."

"Why does he get a maid of honour and a best man while all I get is a best man and groomsmen?"

"You don't have lady friends and I am his brother" Finn answered.

Blaine playfully shoved Finn.

"Be careful, daddy with a daughter" Finn joked, moving Patti away from Blaine.

"Join the club" Blaine joked.

"Wait a minute, where's Jeff and the flowers?" Finn asked.

"Oh, flowers from a gentleman"

The two boys walked further down the hall to find Jeff handing the bouquet of flowers to Rachel. She accepted them before Jeff walked off.

"Hey, we can help you with that" Blaine offered.

"Hey, look who it is" Finn said, earning a look from Blaine.

"Sorry, bad luck" Rachel replied, catching on to their plan, before shutting the door abruptly.

"'Hey, look who it is?'" Blaine repeated. "Dude, I'm gay and I know how to talk to girls better than you. No wonder you are failing."

Finn rolled his eyes as Blaine knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Adeline standing in her flower girl dress, with a red rose in her hair. Upon seeing his daughter, Blaine crutched down so that he was eye level with her.

"Hey, Adeline" Blaine greeted warmly, finally being able to see her. "God, I sure did miss you this past week. Do you think, maybe, you could let your Papa in to come say hello?"

"No, you're bad luck" Adeline replied and slammed the door in his face.

Finn started laughing at Blaine who stood up with confusion written all over his face.

"What just happened?"

"You just got told by a girl" Finn replied, still laughing. "No, no, you got told by your five year old daughter!"

* * *

Blaine's heart was pounding. He was standing by the arch, with the priest, waiting for Kurt, the girls, and the Warblers to walk down the aisle. If he thought that he was nervous before, well, he was more nervous now. Everyone was sitting in their seats patiently. He could not wait to finally see Kurt walk down that aisle knowing that in a matter of minutes he will be his husband. The small orchestra up on the balcony started playing and Adeline walked down the aisle first, throwing rose pedals on the floor as one by one each girl started walking down the aisle each with a groomsman on their arm. First to walk out was Kurt's Best-man and Maid-of-Honour, Finn and Rachel, trying desperately to look civil, and walked over to Kurt's side of the platform. Blaine smiled at them and noticed LeRoy and Hiram playfully move Patricia's arm to wave at her parents.

Following Kurt's Best-man, Blaine's Best-man, Wes, walked down the aisle with Tina on his arm. This then continued with Mercedes walking in with David, Quinn with Sebastian, she got the shortest straw, Brittany with Jeff, and lastly Santana with Nick. Blaine took a deep breath before the double doors opened again to reveal Kurt dressed immaculately in his special designed tuxedo, with Burt and Carole on each arm. If Blaine had any doubts or fears about today, they were immediately forgotten the moment Kurt joined him in front of the arch. Blaine could not stop smiling, which in turn made Kurt laugh and blush.

"Friends and loved ones" the priest greeted, starting the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to witness the beginning of a commitment, a commitment between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, to love one another unconditionally and endlessly. There are so many things that I could say about Kurt and Blaine but instead I will listen to the words that they have prepared for each other. Blaine?"

"Kurt, ten years ago, I sat before you in a Dalton study room, watching you decorate a casket for a bird" Kurt and everyone in the church chuckled at Blaine's statement. "And I told you how much you moved me and that I had been looking for you forever. That was the day that a part of me knew that through all the tears, struggles, and prejudice, we would end up here and that I would spend the rest of my life forever loving you. Forever is today, Kurt, I know it because when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows; it's even stronger now. I promise to love and respect you with all my heart from this point forward for today I get to marry my best friend, the one I laugh with, live with, dream with; the one that I love. I will love you, Kurt, till the end of time. All I am and ever will be is yours."

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes but he forced them back and smiled affectionately at Blaine.

"Kurt?" the priest said.

"Blaine, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone as dapper and loving and courageous as you are. There was a moment where I thought that I did not deserve to be loved, but you changed all that. With you, I have found bravery and courage within myself. You make me brave and courageous, Blaine. Being surrounded by all the people that I love the most today, I feel so proud and so lucky to be your husband. I will never say goodbye to you. Blaine, I was born to love you and I always will."

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your husband?"

"I do" Blaine answered, before slipping Kurt's wedding band on his finger.

"Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your husband?"

"I do" Kurt answered, and he slipped Blaine's wedding band on his finger.

"Then by the power invested in my by the state of New York, I am proud to pronounce you as Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel"

"Finally!" Jeff yelled.

Everyone turned to see the Warblers jumping up and down, fist pumping, and crying out with cheers.

* * *

The reception was held under a large marquee in the beautiful gardens of the church. Everyone was sitting on their tables, laughing and smiling, as the hired band played music. Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of their wedding party sat at a long rectangular table, situated on a small platform, in front of all the guests. Wes stood up and started tapping his champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I just say that it is an absolute honour to be standing up here giving the Best-man speech to my best friend, Blaine Anderson. Reason being is that myself and the rest of the Dalton Warblers have been waiting for this moment since high school."

The guests chuckled, so did Kurt and Blaine. Kurt watched as Wes talked, getting ready to say his speech when something very familiar about all of this came into his head. He looked back to the church and realised something. This was the same reception that his mother showed him at the hospital. He was marrying Blaine, and she knew it, she always knew it. Kurt knew what was about to come next then.

"Now, I am not usually the one who skips tradition but I thought for today I could make an exception" Wes said, gaining laughs from the audience. "For my speech today, I actually did not write it, for what I am going to say was written by Blaine when he first got together with Kurt. He wrote it for when he was in that whole 'together forever' phase and he chucked it away before Kurt knew of its existence. What he didn't know was that I fished it out and kept it for when it could be recited on a day like today."

"Oh my god" Blaine groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Wes smirked at Blaine's embarrassment at realising what he was talking about. He took out an old crumbled piece of paper from his blazer pocket and unfolded it.

"Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore and simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality, only an announcement to the world of feelings long held and promises made long ago in the sacred space of our hearts."

Kurt had silent tears running down his cheeks, so did a few other people on his table and the guest tables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Blaine Anderson-Hummel wrote that at seventeen. He has been planning on marrying Kurt since then and I cannot think of two people more right for each other. Blaine, ten years ago you wrote this knowing that you would end up marrying Kurt, and look where you are now. I wish you all the best my two favourite warblers. It's time for you two to take flight and sore as one soul, one heart, and one mind. To Kurt and Blaine!"

"To Kurt and Blaine" everyone repeated, raising their glasses.

Kurt and Blaine joined everyone before kissing each other on the lips.

* * *

_Four years later..._

Adeline giggled as she chased her cousin Patricia around the living room. They were jumping over couches and diving under coffee tables, doing anything to beat each other.

"You can't catch, you can't catch me" Patricia taunted as Adeline chased her.

Patti was so caught up in taunting her cousin that she did not see Adeline take a short cut and grab her, resulting in the two landing on the couch in giggling fits.

"Adeline, Patti" a voice called.

Kurt walked in seconds later with a phone in his hand. He looked at the two girls and jokingly rolled his eyes at them.

"Be careful" Kurt said. "Patti, I don't want your parents coming home to find you with your first injury, and Adeline, I do not want to explain to your Papa how I could not handle the two of you on my own. I already lost a bet to him this week."

The two girls giggled and started running off again.

"And watch the walls!" Kurt called after them.

Kurt looked around his Upper East Side apartment that he shared with Blaine. They had a massive bedroom for Adeline, a master bedroom, and two spare bedrooms for when Patti and other relatives come to visit. Kurt looked up to the fire place and felt a rush of déjà vu hitting him. He couldn't remember why this moment was familiar to him so he shook his head and continued his conversation.

"I'm sorry honey, what were you saying?" Kurt said into the phone.

"_John just retired and he named me as he successor. You are now looking at the director of the FBI, Kurt!"_

"You got promoted? That is fantastic! Look at you, the director, sweetie you have worked so long and so hard for that. I am so proud of you."

"_Thank you" Blaine replied. "It is less field work, which is great since you will be spending more time in Europe for your line, and I can keep a better and more protective eye on Adeline. Wes is now promoted to team leader for the Warblers, although I will not give him a gavel this time."_

Kurt chuckled and sat on the couch overlooking the city.

"Everything is working out for us, Blaine" Kurt continued. "You are now director and I opened another company location in London. Life could not be better for us."

"_My life is perfect as long as I have you and Adeline."_

"I love you, Blaine."

"_I love you too, Kurt."_

"When will you be home?"

"_Open the door"_

Kurt immediately turned confused and curious but he did as he was told and opened the apartment door to find Blaine standing outside it. Kurt squealed in delight and jumped into Blaine's arms, dropping the phones in the process.

"Adeline! Your Papa is home!"

"Papa!"

"Uncle Blaine!"

The two girls jumped into Blaine's arms and Kurt wrapped his arms around his family. He was right, everything was perfect. After so many years of waiting, the high school sweethearts were finally getting everything that they ever wanted. They had the perfect jobs that made them happy, they had the perfect family, and they had love. It just proves that no matter what life throws at you, as long as you have courage and love in your lives, everything will be alright and you can live a happy life.

* * *

**There it is...THE END...**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story!  
**

**~AngelAlexandra~  
**


End file.
